Chain
by Authlene
Summary: Aku memang mencintaimu, dan aku juga sudah menyerah akan hal itu. Aku tahu, aku bukan yang kau inginkan. Lalu, kenapa Tuhan menjebak kita dalam permainan berantai yang diberi nama 'perjodohan' ini? / [Part 7] "Hanya saja, aku mulai berpikir kalau Sehun itu sebuah bintang. Bintang yang bersinar paling terang dalam hidupku." [EXO/re-make/BL-yaoi/HunHan/Slight other EXO pairs] RnR!
1. 1 - Our Story Start Here

"Kau menyukai Sehun, kan?"

"Tidak."

—_Bodoh, aku menyukainya. Sangat!_

_Tidak—aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya, sampai rasanya aku tidak rela kehilangan dirinya._

_Aku menginginkannya!_

Iris tajamnya yang menawan dan memikat. Surainya yang terasa lembut bahkan ketika kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Wajah yang terpahat sempurna layaknya porselen dengan ukiran yang sanggup membutakan mata. Dirangkai pula dengan senyum khas yang bahkan membuat para bidadari jatuh cinta dalam sekali lihat.

Semuanya! Aku menginginkan semua darinya. Setiap inci dari tubuhnya. Juga _hatinya…_

_._

"Eh? Bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau kau menyukainya?"

"Aku berbohong."

_Aku berbohong, saat ini. Mengapa? Karena aku meyakini sebuah fakta…_

Bahwa dia tidak pernah menginginkanku.

.

**.**

**C.h.a.i.n**

**By: Authlene**

**Summary:**

**Aku memang mencintaimu, dan aku juga sudah menyerah akan hal itu. Aku tahu, aku bukan yang kau inginkan. Lalu, kenapa Tuhan menjebak kita dalam permainan berantai yang diberi nama 'perjodohan' ini?**

**Genre: Romance, Drama,**Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: T—T+**

**Pairs/Cast: HunHan, [**secret slight pairs], **ChanBaek /All EXO Members, many more.**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik SM ent. dan para membernya milik tuhan YME O:) Tapi, Luhan spesial diciptakan buat diriku~~ /eaaa #disantet**

**Warnings: Klise, BOYS LOVE/shounen-ai, typos, alternate age, bad diction, alur terlalu cepat/lambat, POV berganti sesuka hati, EYD tidak sesuai, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE**

**: FF ini adalah re-make dari FF Au di akun yang satu lagi. Banyak yang diubah, memang. Judulnya sama hanya dalam bahasa yang berbeda. Jadi, bagi yang pernah main ke fandom anime; khususnya KNB, dan pernah membaca cerita serupa dengan ini, berarti kalian sudah tahu akun Au yang satu lagi :D**

**.**

**[1] Our Story Start Here**

**.**

Go away from me~ let me see the show  
I'm sick and tired of painful love.  
Don't make me cry anymore.  
If you loved me, don't make me cry.

Goodbye, goodbye~ even the memories filled in my heart.  
Never and never.

**Goodbye Valentine — Maybee**

**.**

**LUHAN'S POV**

**.**

Maafkan aku…

Aku mencintaimu.

_._

Rasanya berat sekali. Seolah membuka kedua kelopak mata adalah hal terakhir yang terpikir olehku untuk dilakukan hari ini. Tapi, berulang kali aku menarik selimut dan kembali bergelung di tempat tidur, berulang kali pula seseorang dengan suara yang familiar memintaku untuk berhenti melakukan hal itu.

Aku menutupi kepalaku dengan bantal. Berusaha tak mendengar lontaran kalimat berbaris yang tak usai juga dikeluarkannya. Namun, sayup-sayup suara itu tetap menyapa indra pendengaranku.

"…Bangunlah! Ini hari pernikahanmu, kan?"

Pernikahan, heh? Lelucon macam apa itu?

"Hei! Keluarga Sehun-ssi pasti akan marah kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang!"

Marah? Biarkan saja.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau sudah menyetujui pernikahan ini?"

Itu karena aku menyayangimu, Papa.

Perlahan, suara itu terdengar lirih. "Tolong… Hanya kaulah satu-satunya harapanku. Lakukan ini untukku."

Rasanya perasaanku mencelos. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai terisak. Hal yang kusadari kemudian, seseorang mengangkat bantal yang menutupi kepalaku dan menarikku hingga terduduk lalu memelukku hangat.

"Maafkan Papa…"

Tidak! Tidak! Ini bukan salah Papa. Bukan karena hal bodoh bernama 'perjodohan' itu. Bukan, sungguh.

Awalnya, aku sangat senang. Mengetahui dengan hal ini aku dapat menyelamatkan Mama. Mengetahui dengan hal ini Papa tak perlu disakiti lagi oleh orang-orang sialan yang mengejarnya ke mana-mana karena hutang. Aku hanya merasa ini benar-benar menyakitkan…

Sangat.

"_Kau akan dijodohkan dengan anak pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar yang juga sahabatku. Kalau kau menyetujuinya, maka dia akan membantu kita untuk membayar biaya pengobatan Mama dan juga hutangku. Kau mau, kan?"_

Sungguh dengan refleks aku berkata cepat kalau aku menyetujuinya. Selama ini, aku tak dapat berbuat banyak untuk membantu Papa menebus biaya pengobatan Mama dan biaya sehari-hari kami. Semua yang dapat kulakukan hanya berkonsentrasi penuh pada pendidikan.

Tapi, dengan perjodohan ini aku bisa tetap melanjutkan pendidikan, kan? Aku juga bisa membantu Papa. Lalu, kenapa aku perlu menolak? Aku juga tidak begitu peduli siapa yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya cara menolong Papa dan Mama.

Tapi, disitulah kesalahanku.

.

"_Baiklah, Papa. Aku menyetujuinya."_

"_Terima kasih."_

"_Lalu, dengan siapa aku dijodohkan?"_

"_Sehun. Oh Sehun."_

**_._**

Apa ini mimpi?

Kalau benar ini mimpi, pastilah ini mimpi terburuk yang pernah aku dapatkan.

**_._**

Oh Sehun. Aku mengenalnya sejak kami duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Orang yang selalu kuperhatikan diam-diam. Karena sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, sejak ia menolongku yang terjatuh di taman waktu itu, _aku jatuh cinta padanya._

Tentu saja saat itu aku tidak mengerti sepenuhnya dengan apa yang kurasakan. Tapi, semakin usiaku bertambah, semakin lama aku mengamatinya, semakin menggunung pula perasaan itu di dadaku.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku tidak mendapatkan alasan logis tentang hal sederhana kenapa ada istilah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Karena aku mendadak menjadi gila saat berpikir bahwa aku tengah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada namja itu tanpa alasan yang jelas dan masuk akal. Aku semakin memuja sosoknya yang sempurna. Bahkan masih teringat olehku seringai manisnya ketika berhasil menarikku hingga tak tercebur ke danau di dekat taman itu. Sesuatu yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian bak sedetikpun.

Namun, semuanya salah. Semuanya berubah menyakitkan.

Ketika itu…

Ketika aku mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya. Kenyataan bahwa ia takkan pernah melirikku sebagai orang yang paling diinginkan dalam hidupnya. Tragis karena aku menyimpulkan bahwa ia menyukai orang lain.

Sahabatku?

Dan sejak saat itu, aku berhenti memimpikannya. Aku mulai menerima kenyataan itu dan membuang jauh-jauh sosoknya. Karena aku tahu, itu hanya akan membebani diriku sendiri. Meski itu adalah hal sia-sia karena setiap detik bayangan sosoknya dengan seenaknya melintas dipikiranku. Selain itu, kenyataan bahwa kami tak begitu dekat juga menyiksaku. Aku hanya terus memperhatikannya dari jauh. Kami tak begitu dekat memang, bahkan aku merasa dia tak pernah mengingatku apalagi mengenalku.

Lalu sekarang, aku akan menikahinya? Yang benar saja! Kenapa di saat aku berusaha melupakannya, justru hal semacam ini yang mendatangiku? Tuhan kejam sekali.

Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku senang.

Selama ini, melihat sosoknya berdiri tegap dengan wajah tegas namun memikat, menyaksikan sikap dan mendengar suaranya sudah cukup untukku. Meskipun dalam hati aku meminta lebih dan memilikinya untukku sendiri, tetap saja awalnya itu terasa terlalu banyak.

Aku senang, bukan? Lalu, kenapa aku menangis begini? Kenapa sesuatu di dadaku terasa seperti tersayat oleh benda kasat mata yang tajam?

Aku memang segera akan mengganti margaku menjadi 'Oh'. Tapi, hati namja itu…hati yang berharga itu…

Takkan kudapatkan dengan mudah.

**_._**

"Kau sudah dengar tentang pernikahan kita, kan?"

"N-nee."

"Aku akan memberi tahumu satu hal. Aku menyetujui pernikahan ini karena Papaku yang menginginkannya. Aku tahu kau cukup mengenalku.

**_Aku tidak mencintaimu_****.**Maafkan aku."

DEG.

**_._**

Pintu itu terbuka dan namja itu berdiri di sana.

Tepat di altar yang kini jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah denganku. Tatapan mata semua hadirin berpakaian formal dan berdandanan mewah yang berkumpul di tempat itu kini tertuju padaku. Aku tak percaya. Dengan jas putih yang kontras dengan pakaiannya, kini aku berjalan lurus ke arahnya.

Jas hitam itu tampak cocok untuknya. Menambah kesan sempurna yang membutakan mata, serta membuat jantungku seolah terlalu bersemangat bekerja sehingga memompa darah dengan cepat, menimbulkan bunyi berdentum yang menghantam rongga dadaku sehingga aku nyaris merasa kesakitan sendiri karena detakannya. Aku tiba-tiba merasa bisa kapan saja jatuh berlutut di sana, kakiku lemas. Bagaimanapun juga, kontrol dirilah yang paling utama saat ini.

Namun tanpa sadar, aku meremas tanganku sendiri. Namja itu menatapku. Dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasa. Tapi, kali ini aku tak melihat adanya kesan lembut yang tertera di sana. Tidak seperti biasanya ketika ia menatap rekannya ataupun _orang itu._Rasanya aku ingin sekali melempar sesuatu saat ini dan menghilang saja dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Namun, aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak mempermalukan diriku dan Papa yang berjalan di sampingku begitu melihat banyak tamu-tamu penting dari keluarga Oh bahkan media massa tak mau ketinggalan meliput acara sakral ini.

Mengabaikan sakit yang kembali menyirnakan debaran rasa senangku tadi, aku berusaha tersenyum dan kini berhenti tepat di samping namja itu. Dan yang kusadari selanjutnya—tepat setelah namja itu mengucapkan janji setianya—bibirku seolah telah diatur otomatis untuk mengucapkan frasa itu.

.

"Aku bersedia."

.

Hei, maafkan aku.

Untuk saat ini, mungkin kau tak perlu mencintaiku.

Semua yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berdiri di sampingku.

Karena suatu hari nanti…suatu hari nanti…aku akan

Membuatmu berbalik dan melihatku!

Hanya aku.

.

.

**[1] end.**

**Continued in next chap.**

**[2]**

**The Next Part of This Story**

.

.

**A.N :**

**Yo~ Au post ff re-make dari fandom tetanggaa~ ff aslinya belum 'complete', kok. Jadi, bisa jadi ff yang ini jalannya agak berbeda. Maafkan kalau ada nama chara yang lupa Au ganti XD**

**Gimana? Au pengen liat respon dari kalian yah ;) Apapun yang kalian masukkan dalam kolom review akan sangat Au hargai~ review itu balasan atas kerja keras Author memikirkan jalan cerita, makanya Au sangat memohon review kalian, ok? Kalau reviewnya banyak, Au bakal update secepatnya X3**

**Love lots,**

**a.u.t.h.l.e.n.e**


	2. 2 - The Next Part of This Story

First of all~

**Special Thanks to:**

**afifahnur914** [Aduh, aduuh. Au seneng banget diksinya ada yang suka~ Tetap ikuti jalan ceritanya, yah :3] | **dwi ****. yuliani . 562** [Makasih pujiannya :3 Tapi maaf~ Luhan itu milik Au /eh. Becanda kok ^^v piss.] | **taenggoo** [Trims bangeeeet~ Au terharu *nangis* /plak. Tapi, sayang sekali karena main pairs-nya udah Au siapin dari awal ^^ Mian~ Semoga Anda masih niat baca apalagi nge-review fic ini yaa~] | **hunhanminute [**Ini udah di next~ Hehe sankyu :3] **myhunhanbaby** [Udah next~~^^] | **HunHanie** [Iya nih. Sehun bby jadi kejam banget ke Hunnie T^T Namun, jangan khawatir~ ntar juga peka kok ;'3 Ntah part berapa HAHAHA *dibekep*] ** .58** [Pertanyaannya akan terbalas di part ini *smirk* Nanti Sehun bakal lebih kejam, loh~ siapkan batin Anda ;) *disepak*] **AphroditeFaust** [Udah dilanjut nih! ^^ Rasa penasaran Anda akan terpuaskan di part ini hehe. Dan ini fic yaoi/boys love. Jadi, ngga ada gender switchnya :3] **| waterfall** [Aduh, kamu kejam yah! Meskipun sebenarnya Au pengen nyiksa Hunnie juga *dibuang ke sumur* tapi cerita ini bakal banyak romancenya nanti~ Ntah part berapa juga wkwkw] **| Guest** [Udah lanjuuut~^^] **| Lu-ie** [Pas pertama kali ngebaca review dari Anda, Au rasanya seperti disiram ribuan kelopak Sakura~ Senang banget tau ga kalau dipuji sedemikian rupa TT^TT *terharu lagi* Terima kasih sekali untuk reviewnya~ *peluk, cium/?* /hush]** | HunHanina **[Awww~kayaknya sedih juga yah :') Untung hati Au cuma untuk HunHan aja~kekeke *dibuang* Sankyu yaah ^^] **| utarid** [Makasih pujiannya _ Ini udah dilanjut~;)] | **deercho** [Hoho~ udah dilanjutt. Sabar ya, Sehun bby ntar jadi anak baik juga kok/? Ditunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya~] [Ukhhh~kita doakan saja ya hubungan HunHan akan terus bertahan dan membaik :') /woi lu authornya/ #plak Kalau masalah 'orang itu', jawabannya ada di part ini! Dan upupupu~lihat aja sebenarnya yang disukai Sehun bby itu siapa *senyum nista* *dibuang*] | **xilian94** [Tenang~ Ini bakal happy end kok ;) Meskipun Hunnie harus menjalani hal-hal yang berat T^T *sok nangis* /plak.] | **pinkupinku00** [Sankyuuu naa~ :D Ini udah dilanjut^^ Salam kenal juga *wink*]

.

.

And now..

…**: Let The Story Begin :…**

.

**.**

**C.h.a.i.n**

**By: Authlene **

**Summary: **

**Aku memang mencintaimu, dan aku juga sudah menyerah akan hal itu. Aku tahu, aku bukan yang kau inginkan. Lalu, kenapa Tuhan menjebak kita dalam permainan berantai yang diberi nama 'perjodohan' ini?**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, **Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: T—T+ **

**Pairs/Cast: HunHan, [**secret slight pairs], **ChanBaek /All EXO Members, many more.**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik SM ent. dan para membernya milik tuhan YME O:) Tapi, Luhan spesial diciptakan buat diriku~~ /eaaa #disantet**

**Warnings: Klise, BOYS LOVE/shounen-ai, typos, alternate age, bad diction, alur terlalu cepat/lambat, POV berganti sesuka hati, EYD tidak sesuai, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE**

**: FF ini adalah re-make dari FF Au di akun yang satu lagi. Banyak yang diubah, memang. Judulnya sama hanya dalam bahasa yang berbeda. Jadi, bagi yang pernah main ke fandom anime; khususnya KNB, dan pernah membaca cerita serupa dengan ini, berarti kalian sudah tahu akun Au yang satu lagi :D **

**NO PLAGIARISM, NO FLAME, HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**[2] The Next Part of This Story**

**.**

You, who I love, with every fiber of my being  
All I wanted was to be with you and never leave  
But I can't because I lied then you were gone  
I was a liar right up to the end

Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth  
May be the truth, don't really known  
But in such a pretty world we both had loved  
Just know I'm living on for both you and me

**Hatsune Miku — Eight Hundred [lyrics by JubyP]**

**.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Sehun memanggil Ayah dan Ibunya dengan sebutan 'Eomma' dan 'Appa'. Jadi, Luhan memanggil mertuanya dengan sebutan Eomma dan Appa. **

**Luhan memanggil Ayah dan Ibunya dengan sebutan 'Papa' dan 'Mama'. Jadi, Au sudah meng-edit part 1 di mana Luhan menyebut orangtuanya dengan sebutan 'Eomma' dan 'Appa'. **

Maafkan Au atas kesalahan bodoh ini *deep bow*

.

**LUHAN'S POV**

**.**

Hangat.

Em, apapun itu, siapapun itu, tolong jangan berpindah sedikitpun. Biarkan saja kehangatan ini terus terasa hingga aku dapat menyimpannya baik-baik dan berharap ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

_Apa ini mimpi? _

Tapi, sentuhannya di kulitku terasa benar-benar nyata. Terasa benar-benar membuatku nyaman dan tak dapat berkutik sedikit pun akibat efeknya yang malah membuat tubuhku semakin lemas dan terbuai.

Selain kehangatan yang tersalur itu, aku masih dapat merasakan hal lain. Seperti seseorang, entah siapa, membawaku entah ke mana dan seolah memaksa tubuhku berpindah dengan gerakan yang menenangkan. Membuat pikiranku damai dan tak perlu merasa takut tentang 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'. Aku tahu, ketenangan ini bukan tanpa alasan, bukan? Tapi, entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mengetahui ataupun tidak mengetahui alasannya.

Gerakannya kembali melembut. Seolah aku terasa tengah melayang bersama sekumpulan awan dan dikelilingi sinar matahari sore. Oh, aku mulai merasa candu akan hal ini. Kehangatan ini sungguh memabukkan dan membuat kedua kelopak mataku serasa puluhan kali lebih berat. Ditambah, sesuatu juga seperti menyapa indra penciumanku. Sesuatu yang terasa seperti—_mint? _

"Kalau sudah bangun, bukalah matamu."

Dan gerakan itu terhenti disusul suara berat yang mendadak membuat mataku mengerjap beberapa kali. Aku bahkan terkaget sendiri karena suara yang tertangkap telingaku itu kini seolah membuat kinerja jantungku jadi tidak beraturan.

Takut-takut, aku menyadari pemandangan pertama yang menyapaku adalah dada bidang seseorang yang terbalut jas hitam dan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Kini mataku membelalak sempurna. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar dan merasakan detakan jantung beraturan orang itu. Berbalik sepenuhnya dari milikku yang nyaris dapat didefinisikan sebagai 'debuman' daripada 'detakan'.

Merasa pemandangan tadi hanya separuh jawaban dari 'apa yang terjadi sekarang', aku kemudian mengarahkan sedikit kepalaku ke samping dan…

Wajah itu. Wajah yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu membuatku terkagum. Surai lembutnya bak menari nari tertiup angin dingin namun justru membuatnya semakin memukau. Instingku tidak salah, aku selalu tahu—tapi tak pernah mau mengakuinya, bahwa satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatku mengeluarkan impuls aneh hanya dia.

Dia, Oh Sehun.

Aku memandanginya sebentar dalam diam. Antara masih terpengaruh alam mimpi ataukah ditarik paksa pada kenyataan. Sial, ia bahkan tak menatapku balik, tapi seolah semua yang dapat ditangkap kedua mataku hanya dia. Seolah seisi dunia mengabur dan yang tersisa hanya sosoknya semata.

Tubuhku rasanya semakin lemas. Aku benar-benar tak berniat mengganti posisi. Demi apapun, ini terlalu nyaman dan _mendebarkan. _Aku tidak begitu peduli sebenarnya aku terlihat seperti apa sekarang atau bagaimana efek yang ditimbulkannya pada jantungku. Tapi setidaknya bisakah sekarang waktu berhenti dan membiarkanku tetap seperti ini? Kali ini saja?

Tapi, memangnya waktu tidak punya kerjaan dan berhenti begitu saja? Aku tahu dan berharap tak pernah tahu kalau sejarah menuliskan hingga sekarang tak pernah ada manusia berkemampuan 'abnormal' jenis apapun yang dapat menghentikan waktu.

Baru saja aku berniat kembali memejamkan mataku, mengabaikan segala rasa gugup yang sempat membuat tubuhku menegang saking menjeratnya rasa hangat ini, suara tadi kembali menyapa.

"Kau bisa berjalan, kan?"

"E-eh?!"

Mengabaikanku yang entah kenapa hanya mengeluarkan lontaran kaget sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sederhana macam tadi, Sehun malah menurunkan tubuhku—yang kusimpulkan tadi sedang digendongnya ala _bridal style. _

Tapi karena tadi pusing sempat mendera kepalaku, aku jadi tak begitu siap ketika kakiku menyentuh tanah. Menyebabkan rasanya tubuhku tiba-tiba saja limbung dan nyaris menghantam tanah. Namun, untung saja dengan cekatan tangan kekar namja itu memeluk pinggangku erat sehingga skenario 'aku yang terjatuh dengan tidak elit' sama sekali tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Gomawo," ujarku cepat-cepat lalu menarik diri dari pegangannya setelah kurasakan kemampuan kakiku kembali ke batas normal. Beberapa detik lagi dengan posisi seperti tadi rasanya dadaku akan meletup-letup tidak karuan. Hei, ini kali pertama aku merasakan keberadaannya 'tepat' di sampingku selain saat di altar dan pernikahan tadi.

Berusaha terlihat seperti biasa lagi, aku hanya membungkuk pelan kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menggendongku begitu? Sangat tidak biasa dan dapat dipastikan rasanya seluruh aliran darah berkumpul di wajahku sehingga permukaan kulitku terasa benar-benar panas.

"A-anoo,…" ucapku terbata meski belum memiliki kalimat tepat yang dapat dikeluarkan. Seolah bisa membaca isi kepalaku, Sehun memotong kalimat itu. "Kau tertidur tadi," balasnya dengan nada datar.

Lalu dengan cepat, otakku bekerja menyimpulkan hal yang terjadi detik ini dan detik-detik sebelumnya. Jadi, namja itu menggendongku ala _bridal style _karena aku ketiduran saat perjalan pulang dan juga karena merasa bahwa aku sudah terbangun ia memilih menurunkanku, begitu?

Kenapa ia tak membangunkanku dari awal saja? Ia jadi tak perlu repot-repot menggendongku segala. Dan juga, seingatku aku bukan tipe orang yang menerima siraman air dingin seember baru akan terbangun.

Kini keningku berkerut samar.

Sebelum sempat melontarkan pertanyaan kembali, namja itu—lagi-lagi—menginterupsi. "Kau tidak mau masuk?" dan detik itu juga aku mendongak dengan wajah dipenuhi tanda tanya.

Oh astaga! Kami masih berada di pekarangan depan rumah keluarga Oh rupanya. Aku mengangguk samar sebagai jawabannya. Namja itu kemudian kembali melangkah diikuti aku yang berjalan dengan gugup juga disertai beberapa orang—yang aku tidak peduli siapa—mengekor di belakang.

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

**.**

Rumah itu rasanya nyaris belasan kali lebih besar daripada rumah yang selama ini aku, Eomma, dan Appa tinggali. Malah, kata 'rumah' seolah tak cocok lagi untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Aku berusaha menyejajarkan langkahku dengan namja itu ketika kami mulai meniti tiga anak tangga pendek. Kemudian tampaklah pintu berlapis cat putih mengkilap yang detika selnajutnya terbuka lebar. Menampakkan ruangan berikutnya yang membuatku takjub bukan main.

Bahkan, beberapa yeoja berpakaian layaknya _maid—_atau memang _maid_—dan beberapa namja dengan jas hitam tengah berbaris sejajar di kedua sisi pintu itu sembari membungkuk hormat. Sungguh, kalau posisiku sekarang tidak tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan Oh Sehun, pastinya aku akan mengomentari panjang lebar mengenai tempat bak istana ini.

Begitu memasuki pintu tadi, ruangan dengan nuansa mewah yang kental menyambutku. Ruangan itu bercat putih layaknya pintu depan tadi dengan dipadu warna krem senada dengan warna lampu kristal hias yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Selain itu, terdapat sofa-sofa mahal yang diatur sedemikian rupa dengan karpet merah di bawahnya. Berbagai macam pigura dengan aneka gambar di dalamnya yang tampak memenuhi dindingnya, ditambah pula deretan guci antik nan mahal, serta bunga hiasan yang turut membuat ruangan itu benar-benar dapat membuat orang-orang terkagum.

Selain itu, seorang yeoja dengan surai panjang yang terurai indah dan berbalut gaun berwarna perak tampak tengah berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan, seolah ikut menyambut kedatangan kami. Aku mengenali yeoja tadi sebagai Ibu dari namja yang kini berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Aah, anakku sayang dan 'istrinya' sudah sampai, yah?" ujarnya kemudian menghambur mendekati kami berdua. Ia tersenyum manis sekali. Sementara kata 'istrinya' tadi sontak saja membuat wajahku terasa semakin panas.

"N-nee."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain "Aku pulang_, _Eomma_," _dengan wajah datar dan tatapan yang sedikit—atau bahkan _jauh _lebih lembut dari yang ditujukan padaku beberapa kali, sejak di altar sampai saat ini. Tidak, bahkan semenjak pertemuan pertama kami.

Aku kembali mengingat alasan kenapa aku tertidur di mobil tadi. Selain karena aku capek bukan main, namja itu seolah tidak peduli dengan keberadaanku di sampingnya. Seolah ia hanya melakukan ini karena 'perlu' dan sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk paling tidak membuka mulutnya dan menyapaku barang sebentar saja. Hal itu tentunya membuatku benar-benar merasa ciut dan berusaha mati-matian menahan agar benda bening cair dan hangat itu tidak meluncur begitu saja.

Acara pernikahan tadi tidak selesai begitu saja setelah pengucapan janji suci. Kami—aku dan Sehun harus kembali menghadiri acara tambahan di sebuah gedung super besar yang dihadiri banyak kerabat dari keluarga Oh, acara keluarga katanya. Bahkan bukan hanya keluarga, beberapa pemilik perusahaan yang bekerjasama maupun rival perusahaan milik Oh juga ada. Tak lupa pula awak media dan teman dekat Sehun sendiri.

Juga, _orang itu. _

Namja bersurai hitam kelam dengan senyum manis yang mengembang. Posturnya cukup mungil, ditambah pula dengan pipi yang nyaris menyaingi gembulnya pipi Eomma Sehun. Hal itu sukses membuat penampilannya sangat imut dan _cantik _untuk seorang namja. Ia datang bersama seorang namja tinggi dengan telinga berebntuk lucuyang kuketahui sebagai teman masa kecilnya.

Kedatangan Byun Baekhyun—nama namja itu—benar-benar membuat perasaanku mencelos. Meskipun sudah kuperkirakan sebelumnya, tetap saja rasanya aku harus mati-matian tersenyum lebar begitu mendapat sapaan dan ucapan selamat darinya. Namun, begitu tiba giliran Sehun, entah kenapa mereka malah berbincang panjang lebar dengan senyuman ringan seolah aku tak pernah ada di sana.

Ah, terima kasih banyak Park Chanyeol—orang yang menemani Baekhyun—yang tiba-tiba datang dan membawakanku sepiring potongan _cake _coklat. Tentunya aku dengan senang hati menerima pemberiannya itu. Namja tersebut duduk sebentar di sampingku lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan lembut begitu sadar aku tengah menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan tatapan nanar.

"_Baekkie dan Sehun memang sering begitu. Tidak perlu khawatir," _ujarnya dengan nada pelan. Aku yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum tipis begitu menyadari intonasinya yang agak bergetar. Seolah dirinya lah yang seharusnya tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Aku menatap Chanyeol sebentar.

"_Oh, aku sama sekali tidak khawatir, kok," _dustaku dan hanya dibalas senyum singkat olehnya.

Selain itu, banyak lagi tamu lainnya. Gedung itu benar-benar ramai. Saking ramainya, aku malah semakin merasa terpojok dan menciut meskipun 'bintang' acara ini adalah aku dan Sehun.

Kedatangan mereka tidak sepenuhnya mengacuhkanku. Itu memang wajar mengingat aku tidak kenal dekat dengan mereka. Tapi, paling tidak mereka masih mau menyapaku. Kemudian memberi ucapan selamat singkat, yang lalu detik setelahnya mereka akan kembali bertingkah seolah eksitensiku setara dengan remah roti yang jatuh berhamburan. Oh, bahkan remah roti keberadaannya masih dipedulikan karena akan mengganggu atau mengotori sehingga lebih baik disingkirkan.

Sungguh, aku masih bisa menoleransi hal itu. Bukankah semua yang perlu kulakukan saat itu hanya tersenyum seramah mungkin pada setiap tamu yang datang, lalu berdiri layaknya patung dan melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali? Itu cukup mudah mengingat menjadi hal yang seperti itu seolah _trademark _tersendiri untukku. Tapi, perasaanku sendiri berbanding terbalik.

Bukannya semua yang aku lakukan itu dengan sepenuh hati beralasan untuk membantu dan membahagiakan Papa dan Mama? Lalu, kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali ekor mataku secara sengaja dan tidak sengaja menangkap keberadaan kedua orang itu rasanya aku akan terduduk di sana dan meraung sekencang-kencangnya?

Mereka berbincang banyak. Mereka benar-benar terlihat akrab dan cocok satu sama lain. Aku bahkan menangkap Sehun tengah tersenyum membalas perkataan orang itu. Yap, Sehun tersenyum. Tersenyum kepada Byun Baekhyun, bukan kepadaku. Tragis sekali. Padahal aku orang yang berstatus sebagai 'istrinya'. Tapi, senyuman itu bukan untukku.

Memang, kami menikah bukan atas dasar cinta atau hal sejenisnya. Ini semua hanya untuk menyelamatkan Papa dan Mama. Tapi, aku tetap saja manusia.

Melihat hal yang menjadi milikmu diambil alih oleh orang lain dan semua yang dapat kau lakukan hanya memperhatikan dari jauh…rasanya menyakitkan. Melihat 'suami'mu lebih tertawa bahagia bersama orang lain, apalagi ini tepat di pernikahan kalian…ah, apa itu semacam lelucon? Apa bisa aku tertawa?

Oh, rasanya hatiku yang sejak awal sudah hancur menjadi kepingan, kini seolah tak berbentuk lagi.

Aku benar-benar ingin menangis. Aku ingin sekali berlari keluar, mencari tempat di mana suara raunganku tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mendengarnya. Membiarkan semua rasa sakitnya mengalir keluar bersama air mataku. Tapi, kedua kakiku seolah terpaku di lantai dan tak dapat bergerak ke manapun. Air mataku seolah membeku begitu saja dan kini semua rasa sakitnya berkumpul di dadaku. Menciptakan rasa sesak yang siap membunuhku saat itu juga.

Tapi, sesakit apa pun aku akan bertahan. Aku 'harus' bertahan demi Papa dan Mama. Aku akan terus bertingkah bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya lebih jauh lagi. _Tidak akan… _

Namun, sejak awal, aku penasaran. Kalau memang Sehun _tidak mencintaiku _dan lebih menginginkan Byun Baekhyun, kenapa ia tidak menolak perjodohan itu saja? Setahuku Oh Jongdae—ayah dari Sehun—tidak memaksakan perjodohan ini. Sehun bisa saja memilih membuatku jadi babu seumur hidup di perusahaannya. Tapi, kenapa…dia menyetujuinya?

"—kau baik-baik saja?"

"E-eh?"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali begitu sadar wajah yeoja yang diposisikan sebagai Eomma-nya Sehun itu sudah tepat dihadapanku. Apa ia menangkap perubahan ekspresiku? Rasanya penglihatanku mengabur karena air yang berkumpul di mataku.

"M-maaf!" ucapku cepat sebelum ia berpikir lebih jauh sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Apa ada masalah? Kenapa melamun?" lanjutnya dilengkapi dengan wajah khawatir khas seorang ibu. Untung saja ia hanya berpikir bahwa aku tengah melamun.

Baru saja aku berniat menjawab kalau sama sekali tak ada masalah, aku merasa Sehun tengah mendelik kepadaku.

"T-tidak ada, ko —emm…A-anoo, Ah—…"

"Ssst." Yeoja itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah, menghentikan kalimatku. "Eomma. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku 'Eomma'," lanjutnya. Mendadak saja rasanya tubuhku kembali menegang dan debaran jantungku semakin menggila.

"M-mwo?"

"Bukannya sekarang kau adalah Istrinya Sehunnie? Sudah sepantasnya, bukan?" ujarnya dengan senyum merekah. Jauh di luar dugaanku, ternyata yeoja ini juga bisa terlihat sangat ramah disamping terlihat anggun, tegas, dan berwibawa. Aku mengangguk spontan sembari membalas senyumannya.

"Nee, Eomma."

Detik selanjutnya Eomma menggaet tanganku hingga ke ruang makan. Di sana tampak seorang namja dengan stelan jas abu-abu tua yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Ia menyesap red wine di gelasnya kemudian tersenyum tipis menanggapi kedatangan kami.

"Selamat datang untukmu dan selamat bergabung di keluarga Oh," ucapnya pelan, namun penuh ketegasan sembari menatap ke arahku. Aku kembali tersenyum menjawabnya. "Arigatou, Appa."

Mereka benar-benar ramah padaku rupanya.

_Well, _bolehkah aku sedikit berharap?

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

.

Jas pernikahan yang 'agak' merepotkan itu kini sudah terganti dengan jas lainnya yang jauh lebih simpel. Awalnya aku merasa cukup janggal dengan semua ini. Bukannya cuma makan malam? Kenapa begitu formal? Saat makan malam di rumah, biasanya aku hanya mengenakan kaos dilengkapi dengan celana pendek selutut. Terlampau sederhana untuk makan malam keluarga 'Oh', bukan?

Sepersekian detik setelahnya, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu. Dengan cepat aku membukanya dan tampaklah _butler _yang tadi mengantarku ke ruangan ini. Ah, berhubung tak ada satupun yang tampak seperti ranjang serta semua yang terlihat di ruangan ini hanyalah, pakaian, pakaian, dan cermin, maka kusimpulkan ini adalah ruang ganti.

Tidak meyakinkan memang.

"Tuan dan Nyonya serta Tuan Muda sudah menunggu Anda di ruang makan. Kalau sudah siap, silahkan ikuti saya." _Butler _itu membungkuk sebentar, menunggu jawabanku. "Baiklah," ujarku pelan lalu mengikuti _butler _itu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu mengerti untuk apa makan malam keluarga ini. Kami pulang sudah cukup telat dan aku benar-benar yakin tidak mungkin Appa dan Eomma tidak makan apapun selama acara pernikahan itu.

Kami akhirnya sampai ke ruang makan. Setelah datang untuk kedua kalinya, aku baru memperhatikan tiap detail ruangan itu. Dinding ruangan dicat dengan warna krem lembut dan dihiasi dengan pigura-pigura yang sejenis seperti yang ada di ruang tamu. Di tengah ruangan, terdapat meja panjang bertaplak merah dengan tujuh buah kursi. Selain itu, di tiap ujung ruangan berbentuk segi empat ini, terdapat sebuah lampu hias yang tangkainya berbentuk seperti pohon.

Sama seperti tadi, Appa duduk di ujung meja makan sementara di salah satu sisinya adalah tempat duduk Eomma. Di sebrang Eomma lah Sehun duduk. Aku yang datang paling akhir cepat-cepat mengambil tempat di samping Sehun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sekitar delapan orang _maid _datang berbaris dengan nampan berisi makanan penutup. Oh, aku benar, bukan? Pastilah ini bukan untuk 'makan malam'.

Sesaat setelah _maid-maid _itu selesai dengan tugas mereka dan segera meninggalkan ruangan, Appa memukul pelan gelas kacanya dengan sebuah garpu. Membuat perhatianku, Eomma dan Sehun kini tertuju padanya.

Ia kembali memasang senyum tipis sebelum membuka kata-katanya. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi. Ini akan menjadi ucapan selamat datang kepada anggota baru keluarga kita." Ia menatapku sebentar. "Mulai sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu juga. Tak perlu sungkan. Appamu dulu adalah sahabat baikku. Ini hanya sedikit dari balas budiku dan sebagai bukti persahabatan kami. Juga, sekarang anaknya adalah menantuku. Aku benar-benar senang," ungkapnya jujur. Nada bicaranya benar-benar membuatku tersenyum bahagia. Sungguh, tak pernah terpikir olehku sebelumnya bahwa orang yang telah mendidik dan membesarkan seorang Oh Sehun benar-benar akan berlaku seperti ini padaku.

"Aku turut berterima kasih banyak. Berkat bantuan Appa dan Eomma, sekarang Papa tak perlu khawatir lagi. Appa dan Eomma juga sudah membantu Mama Aku juga akan melakukan apapun yang dapat kulakukan untuk membalas kembali semua ini." Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku kemudian membungkuk sebentar. Sampai akhirnya suara lembut Eomma terdengar.

"Wah, benar-benar menyayangi orangtua, yah? Kalau begitu, Eomma hanya ingin meminta satu hal," Eomma mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar aku kembali duduk.

"Bisakah kau menyayangi dan mencintai Sehunnie lebih dari itu?"

DEG.

Kini Eomma melirik bergantian antara aku dan Sehun. "Aku tahu, menikah diusia seperti kalian bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi, aku ingin sekali melihat kalian bahagia." Jeda sebentar. Hingga akhirnya kembali terdengar. "Sehunnie juga. Bisa, bukan?"

'_Bisakah kau menyayangi dan mencintai Sehunnie lebih dari itu_?'

Iya! Aku akan menyayangi dan mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

Tapi,

Apa benar dia juga akan menyayangi dan mencintaiku?

Aku menoleh ke samping. Mendapati namja itu kini tengah menatap lurus, entah ke mana. Lalu bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja.

Seperti apa yang Eomma inginkan."

.

_Seperti apa yang Eomma inginkan?_

Boleh aku menangis sekarang?

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

**.**

Grand piano yang tersedia di ruangan itu benar-benar sama sekali tidak membantu. Berkali-kali tuts itu kutekan, seolah suaranya terdengar sama saja. Hambar. Jari-jariku hanya ingin merasa lelah. Itu saja. Sama sekali tak ada niatan menggunakan perasaan apapun untuk tiap-tiap lagu yang selesai aku mainkan. Eh, perasaan? Apa aku masih punya? Soalnya, hatiku—sumber dari perasaan itu, kata orang—yang sudah tak berbentuk, rasanya sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

Terlalu lelah menghadapi hari ini. Detik awal, rasanya senang bukan main. Tapi, seolah lelucon yang tak pernah basi, baru terbang terbawa angin hingga langit teratas, kini terhempas jatuh menghantam bumi. Lucu sekali.

Mataku bahkan tak mau lagi mengatup. Takut. Takut nantinya ketika terbuka lagi, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Pernikahan itu tak pernah ada, aku kembali menjadi orang biasa yang eksitensinya tak pernah berharga.

Juga, takut. Semuanya malah akan menjadi seolah mimpi buruk yang dinyatakan. Aku terbangun dan kembali menyadari akan menghabiskan sisa hidup dengan orang yang tak pernah menginginkan keberadaanku.

Kejam. Semuanya hanya menjadi menakutkan.

Tanpa sadar, aku menekan tuts-tuts itu sembarangan. Menciptakan nada-nada tak beraturan yang malah menyiksa indra pendengaranku. Aku memegang kepalaku frustasi. Rasanya kepala ini juga akan ikut pergi meninggalkan tubuhku yang esoknya benar-benar akan jadi patung pajangan.

Angin malam yang masuk melalui jendela yang kubuka lebar-lebar sekarang terasa seolah menertawaiku, membuat tubuhku menggigil. Ruangan di sekeliling benar-benar gelap. Hanya sinar bulanlah yang membuatku masih bisa melihat jelas apa-apa yang ada di grand piano itu.

Suara jarum jam yang berdenting beberapa kali kemudian menginterupsi. Aku melirik sebentar. Pukul 12.30 malam, kah?

Tadinya aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makan malam dan melarikan diri ke ruangan ini untuk membuat pikiranku kembali rileks. Bahkan beberapa _maid _sudah berulang kali kuusir karena ini sudah saatnya beristirahat. Tidak berhasil membuatku rileks, ini malah membuatku semakin pusing. Akhirnya aku menyerah juga. Lebih baik mungkin kalau aku mendengarkan kata-kata mereka dan segera beristirahat.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku menyusuri koridor seperti instruksi salah satu _maid _tadi sebelum kemudian menemukan sebuah pintu dari kayu yang katanya adalah kamarku. Ternyata, jarak kamarku dan ruang tempat grand piano cukup dekat. Cepat-cepat saja aku putar knopnya dan menyambut suasana sama gelapnya dengan yang ada di koridor tadi.

Tapi, jendela kamar itu terbuka lebar-lebar. Bahkan tirai penutupnya disampirkan sehingga sama seperti di ruang sebelumnya, sinar bulan menjadi pengganti lampu. Dan aku terkejut bukan main.

A-apa yang Oh Sehun lakukan di sini?!

Aku tidak perlu lagi datang mendekat untuk menebak postur tubuh yang tengah tertidur itu milik siapa. Sehun tampak benar-benar damai dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Tampaknya ia juga sama kelelahannya sehingga sudah terlelap begini.

Mau tak mau, aku mendekati ranjang itu. Apa Eomma dan Appa menginginkan kami tidur sekamar? Memang bukan hal yang tabu lagi. Tapi, oh tuhan, sekarang wajahku panas sekali.

Aku mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan—satu-satunya yang tersisa tentunya, sementara ia tertidur tepat di samping jendela. Pelan-pelan aku mendudukkan diri. Berusaha agar ia tak terganggu dan tetap melanjutkan tidurnya. Lalu kemudian, aku menyesali keputusanku untuk meliriknya sebentar.

Angin malam kembali memainkan helaian rambutnya, membuat gerakanku terhenti dan kembali terjerat dalam pesona wajahnya. Entah kenapa, tangan kananku seolah terangkat sendiri untuk sekedar menyentuhkan ujung jariku ke salah satu pipinya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja namja itu bergerak pelan dan memutar posisi tubuhnya menghadap jendela—membelakangiku. Tidak terbangun memang, tapi cukup untuk membuatku cepat-cepat menarik tanganku dan mendekapnya di depan dada. Jantungku! Berdegup sangat cepat. Oh, ternyata masih ada. Kupikir ikut menghilang bersama 'hati'.

Tapi, tiba-tiba aku tersentak dan rasa sesak itu kembali.

'_Tentu saja._

_Seperti apa yang Eomma inginkan.'_

Kalimat itu. Aku tahu—dan berharap tidak pernah tahu, kalau makna sebenarnya sama dengan kalimatnya waktu itu. Sesaat setelah Appa-ku dan Appa-nya Sehun meninggalkan kami berdua pasca acara negosiasi itu. Dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia mengatakan semua itu hanya karena itu yang diinginkan Appa dan Eomma-nya.

Tanpa sadar aku terisak. Air mata yang sedari tadi mati-matian kutahan dan aku harap benar-benar telah membeku akhirnya keluar juga. Kemudian aku berbaring dan meringkuk di belakang pemuda itu. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Tidak peduli kalau dengan hal ini ia akan tiba-tiba terbangun dan mengutukku seumur hidupnya, aku tidak peduli.

Aku mendekati punggung itu. Meski ia tak berbalik, aku masih dapat membayangkan wajah damainya. Isakanku semakin keras. Kenyataan pahit bahwa memeluk tubuhnya saja aku tidak bisa membuat dadaku semakin sesak. Seolah tanganku dirantai dan hanya bisa terkulai lemas di antara tubuhku dan punggungnya. Meski kepalaku kini bersentuhan dengan punggungnya, sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa sakit di dadaku.

Aku tahu. Aku benar-benar egois. Bukankah sudah cukup sekarang Papa dan Mama dalam keadaan baik-baik saja? Bukankah hanya itu saja tujuan dari pernikahan ini?

Tapi sungguh. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, meski aku berulang kali mengingkarinya, aku juga ingin hidup bahagia bersama orang yang ingin bahagia bersamaku. Aku ingin Sehun juga hidup bahagia bersamaku.

Hanya itu…

Apa aku terlalu egois?

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

**.**

**End of Luhan's POV**

**.**

Helaan napas di balik punggungnya perlahan mulai teratur. Ia kemudian membalik posisi tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan orang itu. Wajah mungil itu memerah karena tangis dan jejak air mata masih tersisa di sudut-sudut kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh pipi namja dihadapannya kemudian merengkuhnya dengan lembut. Ia lalu berbisik pelan.

"_Maafkan aku."_

.

**[2] end.**

**Continued in next chap.**

**[3]**

**How This Story Become**

.

**A.N :**

**Halooo~ Seperti yang Au janjikan, karena yang nge-review lumayan banyak dan Au seneng banget :') makanya Au nge-update fic ini secepat mungkin~ Lalala *nari gaje* /plak. **

**Jadi, sekarang tahu 'kan siapa **_**orang itu **_**yang dimaksud Luhan di chapter sebelumnya? Well, Au beritahukan yah, mulai chap ke depan, Baekhyun itu bakal pakai peran yang cukup 'antagonistik'. Tolong jangan dianggap Au nge-bash Hyunnie yaaaah~ Dia itu salah satu bias Au juga Ga mungkin Au mau nge-bash dia. Cuma menurut Au, dialah yang paling cocok buat ngeganggu hubungan HunHan di fic ini hehe *nyengir tanpa dosa(?)*.**

**Oh ya, kalau reviewnya bisa lebih banyak dari part sebelumnya, Au akan meng-updatenya secepat ini jugaaa~ Kalau kurang, yaah~ silahkan nunggu seminggu atau lebih mengingat Au sebenarnya punya banyak utang fic ;P #kejamModeON /dibunuh. **

_**Jodan desu yo~ **_**becanda, kok, becanda^^v hehe. Tapi, Au harap, reviewnya bakal meningkat! Sekali lagi, makasih banget buat yang nge-review part sebelumnya. Au tunggu review kalian mengenai part ini, yah! :3**

**Love lots,**

**a.u.t.h.l.e.n.e **


	3. 3 - How This Story Become

_Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut. Sorot matanya memancarkan kehangatan melebihi selimut yang membalut tubuhku sekarang. Wajahnya memang tampak lelah dengan kantung mata menghias. Namun, kecantikan alaminya bak tak tertandingi. Ia meraih puncak kepalaku lalu mengelusnya pelan. Menyalurkan lagi kehangatan lainnya yang membuat mataku terpejam dan menikmati tiap-tiap gerakannya. _

_Hal yang kemudian kusadari adalah yeoja itu menarik tangannya untuk segera menutup buku di pangkuannya. Ia berbisik pelan padaku. "Waktunya tidur."_

_Aku mengangguk paham. Namun, sebelum ia beranjak mematikan lampu disamping ranjangku, aku bicara cepat begitu teringat sesuatu. _

"Nee_, Mama. Kalau aku besar nanti aku juga ingin bertemu pangeran hebat seperti yang Mama ceritakan tadi!" ujarku bersemangat. "Pangeran berkuda tampan yang akan membawaku menuju istana megah miliknya. Lalu, ia dan aku akan hidup bahagia selamanya."_

_Aku bisa menyadari kalau tatapanku kini berkilat senang, begitulah ketika Mama kembali mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepalaku lembut. Yeoja yang kusebut Mama itu kini kembali tersenyum, terlihat raut lelah di wajahnya mulai berkurang. Ia lalu menggerakkan bibir tipisnya. Mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang terus terngiang di kepalaku._

"Ne_. Nanti kau akan menemukan pangeran itu, Sayang._

_Dan kalian akan hidup bahagia __**selamanya.**__"_

.

"..Dunia di mana semuanya akan berakhir bahagia selamanya?.."

"Apa maksudmu 'dongeng'?"

**.**

**C.h.a.i.n**

**By: Authlene **

**Summary: **

**Aku memang mencintaimu, dan aku juga sudah menyerah akan hal itu. Aku tahu, aku bukan yang kau inginkan. Lalu, kenapa Tuhan menjebak kita dalam permainan berantai yang diberi nama 'perjodohan' ini?**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, **Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: T—T+ **

**Pairs/Cast: HunHan, HunBaek, [**secret slight pairs], **ChanBaek /All EXO Members, many more.**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik SM ent. dan para membernya milik tuhan YME O:) Tapi, Luhan spesial diciptakan buat diriku~~ /eaaa #disantet**

**Warnings: Klise, BOYS LOVE/shounen-ai, typos, alternate age, bad diction, alur terlalu cepat/lambat, POV berganti sesuka hati, EYD tidak sesuai, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE**

**: FF ini adalah re-make dari FF Au di akun yang satu lagi. Banyak yang diubah, memang. Judulnya sama hanya dalam bahasa yang berbeda. Jadi, bagi yang pernah main ke fandom anime; khususnya KNB, dan pernah membaca cerita serupa dengan ini, berarti kalian sudah tahu akun Au yang satu lagi :D **

**NO PLAGIARISM, NO FLAME, HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**[3] How This Story Become**

**.**

I still cannot forget you  
I keep thinking about you  
I really miss you  
I cannot sleep the whole night  
The sound of the raindrops hitting on the window of my heart  
The place that you left  
I miss you so much  
And I cannot sleep at all the whole night

**0330 — U-kiss**

.

**Luhan's POV**

.

Sinar matahari itu benar-benar mengganggu.

Meskipun begitu, toh, aku terbangun juga. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan memperbaiki posisi menjadi terduduk, aku menyadari sesuatu. Semalam aku tertidur karena kelelahan menangis seperti orang bodoh dan sekarang rasanya mataku membengkak. Tapi, ingatanku masih cukup jelas untuk menyadari selimut merah itu seharusnya tidak menutupi tubuhku saat ini. Tampaknya juga aku masih mengenakan jas persis seperti kemarin.

Begitu aku melirik ke samping, tak ada siapapun. Ke depan, ke samping lagi, ke seluruh ruangan. Tak ada siapapun.

Hah? Ke mana Sehun?

Dengan satu hentakan cepat, aku melepaskan selimut itu dan membiarkannya tersampir begitu saja. Bergegas menuruni ranjang, gerakanku tiba-tiba terhenti begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah memutar knop pintu. Kepalaku berputar cepat ke arah sumber suara. Dan secepat itu pula aku mengalihkannya ke arah lain ketika tiba-tiba saja wajahku terasa panas. Mendapati Oh Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan baju mandi benar-benar membuatku terkejut.

"Ada apa?" ujarnya lalu berjalan mendekat. Mati-matian aku berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengannya. Sungguh, dada bidangnya yang terekspos seperti itu benar-benar membuat kerja tubuhku tidak beraturan.

Sebelum ia berjarak selangkah denganku, entah kenapa mendadak saja kakiku bergerak dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah berkata "_Mianhe!"_ Ugh, rasanya aku bisa bunuh diri perlahan dengan debaran jantung menggila seperti itu.

Aku berlari keluar, tidak peduli kalau ia berteriak memanggil namaku karena tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu. Dan entah kenapa lagi, aku malah sampai ke balkon dan bertemu dengan Eomma yang tampak tengah menikmati acara teh paginya. Oh, aku baru sadar di sini tersedia semacam meja kaca berbentuk bulat yang pas untuk tiga orang.

"_Annyeong~" _sapanya. "Pagi-pagi begini sudah semangat, yah? Bagaimana malam pertamanya?" lanjutnya disertai senyum merekah. Aku yang baru saja berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas tiba-tiba merasa seolah lupa bagaimana cara menghirup udara.

A-apa tadi? M-malam pertama?

Yeoja itu mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar aku mengambil tempat duduk tepat dihadapannya. Ia lalu terkekeh pelan melihat reaksiku yang malah memerah bak kepiting rebus dengan mulut menganga.

"Bercanda," ujarnya sambil terkekeh kecil lalu kembali menyesap tehnya. Yeoja itu kemudian memanggilkan salah satu pelayan untuk membawakan secangkir teh untukku.

"Melihat keadaanmu pagi ini, tampaknya Sehunnie tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik, yah," ucapnya dengan senyum yang perlahan berubah menjadi nada lirih. 'Memperlakukan'? Apa-apaan dengan kata ambigu itu?

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. Ingin menyangkal perkataannya, karena sebenarnya Sehun tak melakukan apa-apa denganku.

"E-etto, Sehun—anoo…" Dan entah kenapa, aku malah gugup sendiri. Penampilanku memang tampak sangat buruk. Rambutku sepertinya cukup berantakan, sementara wajahku sudah tampak seperti mayat hidup. Aku tidak melihat cermin, tapi itulah gambaran paling 'normal' menurutku.

Yeoja itu menyibakkan rambut panjang menawannya. Gaun maroon indahnya benar-benar membuatku terpesona. Ia tersenyum sebentar tampaknya ia baru saja berpikir untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dan entah kenapa aku merasa mendapatkan perasaan buruk tentang hal ini.

"_Nee, _bisa 'kan kau melakukan hal yang kuminta semalam?"

Aku tercekat. Yeoja itu kini memandangiku dengan tatapan memohon.

Memang, gara-gara mendengar jawaban Sehun kemarin, aku malah membuat mereka terheran karena sama sekali tidak menjawab dan melanjutkan makan dalam diam. Seolah-olah tengah menolak permintaan mereka secara tidak langsung.

Aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu memaksakan senyum. Meskipun sudah jelas kalau namja berstatus sebagai suamiku itu takkan mau membalas perasaanku padanya, tetap saja aku tidak bisa menolak. Jadi, aku menjawab, "Tentu saja, Eomma. Aku bisa."

Yeoja itu tampak tersenyum sebentar. Meski sepertinya ia melihat keraguan dalam kalimatku.

Hening sejenak. Hingga bibir berlapis lipstick merah merekah itu kembali menggumamkan sesuatu. "Sehunnie adalah anak yang tertutup. Ia memang tampil sangat berbakat dalam berbagai hal, tapi aku sebagai Ibunya sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Semua yang kuharapkan adalah kau bisa. Aku ingin kau bisa menemaninya dan membuatnya terbuka agar tidak menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri. Sehebat apapun manusia, tetap saja tak ada yang sempurna. Aku tahu, Sehunnie menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku. Karena itu, aku mohon padamu."

'_Dia itu tipe pendiam yang tak banyak bicara. Ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena hal itu. Tapi, kalau bersamamu, bukankah dia bisa lebih jujur? Karena itu, bisakah kau menemaninya untukku?'_

Aku tersentak pelan. Apa-apaan ini? Kalimat itu…

Aku tak tahu apalagi yang akan menjadi jawabanku. Sehingga aku hanya bergumam menyetujui sambil memasang wajah meyakinkan meski aku sendiri masih ragu dapat memenuhi hal itu atau tidak. Meski begitu, tampaknya yeoja itu terlihat memercayaiku. Sorot matanya kini melembut dan ia tersenyum lebar.

"Oh iya, sebagai kado pernikahan 'lainnya' dari aku dan Jongdae, kami sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah di dekat universitas kalian nantinya."

"A-apa?"

"Fufu~ Untuk kalian berdua. Tentunya kalian tidak akan selamanya tinggal bersama kami, kan?

Dan juga, aku ingin cepat-cepat punya cucu!"

Dan aku yakin, aku benar-benar bisa pingsan dengan wajah memanas sekarang.

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

.

Angin yang menggelitik wajahku malah terasa seolah tamparan yang menyadarkanku dari kekagetan luar biasa semenjak detik sebelumnya. Aku menatap bangunan dihadapanku dengan sepasang bola mata yang membulat sempurna dilengkapi dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit saking refleksnya.

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat lalu mengembalikan ekspresiku seperti semula sebelum kedua orang itu menyadarinya. Argh, jangan bilang kalau yeoja bergaun emas yang tepat berdiri di sampingku itu berniat menjadikan bangunan dihadapan kami sekarang sebagai 'tempat tinggalku' nantinya.

Oh, demi apapun, jangan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya, sayang?"

Yeoja tadi yang biasa kusebut 'Eomma' itu kini tersenyum manis. Ia menatap bergantian antara aku yang berada di sisi kanannya dan Sehun yang berdiri di kirinya. Berharap salah satu dari kami tersenyum senang dan berlonjak-lonjak bahagia akan hadiah darinya ini.

Jangankan berlonjak bahagia, rasanya badanku mati rasa hanya dengan menatap senyumannya itu.

Aku melirik Sehun diam-diam. Berharap namja itu berniat mengeluarkan bantahan atau apapun itu karena sungguh aku tidak akan bisa mengurusi rumah sebesar ini. Tapi malah…

"_Ne, _Eomma. Ini rumah yang bagus."

Tch, kadang aku berniat melempari namja itu dengan garpu.

Rumah itu—oh, aku bahkan tidak tega menyebut bangunan berukuran besar itu dengan kata 'rumah'—memang tampak sangat indah dan elegan. Dilihat dari modelnya saja, dapat terbayang betapa megah dan mewahnya apa yang ada di dalamnya. Aku kaget sekaligus takjub. Takjub karena rumah impian semua orang itu nantinya akan menjadi milikku. Kaget karena itu—terlalu—besar. Tubuhku rasanya pegal-pegal sendiri membayangkan harus mengurusi rumah itu.

Tunggu dulu…

Mereka akan mempekerjakan pelayan_, _kan? Tentunya.

Ah, kali ini rasanya aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

Aku tidak pernah memimpikan menghabiskan sisa hidupku di tempat seperti ini. Bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkan rumah sebagus ini. Hanya saja, yang ada di mimpiku, nantinya aku akan tinggal di rumah sederhana yang aku urus sendiri. Hidup bahagia dengan suami dan anak-anakku. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi memang berhubung aku sudah melewati terlalu banyak kejutan hingga hal ini tidak begitu tersimpan di hatiku. Aku hanya perlu menerimanya dan menjalankan hidup sebagaimana yang sudah terjadi bukan? Itu saja.

Sebagai gantinya, aku hanya mengiyakan kalimat Sehun. Sementara itu, Eomma menanggapinya dengan senyuman bahagia. Berpikir bahwa ialah orang yang paling tahu selera anaknya yang satu itu.

Detik selanjutnya aku merasakan lenganku ditarik dengan lembut ke depan. Aku melihat Eomma masih dengan senyum merekahnya berujar sebentar. "Ayo masuk!"

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

.

Tepat seperti dugaanku. Rumah itu luar biasa megahnya.

Berbeda denganku yang menatap tiap inci dari bangunan itu dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, Sehun malah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan lengan terlipat rapi di depan dada dan tampang datar seolah tak tertarik sedikitpun dengan apa yang ditangkap indra penglihatnya.

Mengabaikan namja itu, Eomma menggandeng lenganku sambil menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai benda-benda yang ada di ruangan itu. Sekarang kami malah tampak seperti sepasang adik-kakak bahagia yang sangat akur nan akrab. Ah, kadang aku iri sendiri melihat wajah yeoja itu yang tampak lebih lima tahun lebih muda dari usianya.

Ruangan pertama yang kami masuki—tentunya—adalah ruang tamu. Ruangan itu didominasi warna putih elegan dengan lantai marmer dan dinding pembatas antara ruangan ini dan ruangan selanjutnya terbuat dari kaca tebal yang di_blur. _Sementara di tengah ruangan tampak sofa-sofa berwarna _maroon _yang tersusun rapi dengan sebuah lampu kristal menggantung di atasnya. Selain itu di dindingnya terdapat lukisan-lukisan sebagai penghias.

Aku berdecak kagum untuk sekian kalinya. Sementara Eomma yang menangkap ekspresiku malah membalas dengan senyum lebar sebelum kembali menarikku keruangan selanjutnya—ruang keluarga, mungkin?

Tampaknya ruangan itu lantainya sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan ruang tamu sehingga kami perlu menaiki sekitar tiga buah anak tangga. Ruangan yang satu ini tampak lebih besar dibanding ruang tamu tadi dengan berbagai barang-barang mewah dan juga sebuah akuarium berukuran sangat besar. Aku dengan antusias mendekati akuarium berisi puluhan ikan di dalamnya serta tanaman air yang membuatnya semakin indah.

Selain itu, terdapat ruangan lainnya di sebelah kiri yang aku asumsikan sebagai dapur ataupun ruangan makan. Dan juga, ada sebuah tangga di samping akuarium.

"Oh ya_, _kamarmu dan Sehunnie ada diatas, loh. Beserta kamar lainnya." Eomma tampak memberikan kedipan aneh dengan maksud tersirat di dalamnya. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum berkata heran, "Begitu, ya."

"Selain itu, tentunya aku tidak lupa dengan grand piano untukmu. Ada di ruang atas bersama alat musik lainnya. Permainan pianomu sangat bagus, menantuku tersayang," lanjutnya jujur disertai tatapan berbinar. Sontak saja membuatku tersipu. "Dari mana kau mempelajarinya? Siapa yang mengajarkanmu?"

H-heh?

Aku balik menatap Eomma dengan tatapan kosong. Yang mengajarkanku…yah?

"Itu… Mama. Mama yang mengajariku bermain piano."

Yeoja bersurai panjang itu tertegun di tempatnya. Ah, apa perubahan ekspresiku secepat itu dapat dibacanya, yah?

Dibanding membuatnya terdiam tanpa kata-kata seperti itu, aku berusaha tersenyum sembari melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Mama dulu adalah salah satu pemain piano yang bekerja di sebuah kafe. Aku sering menemani Mama bekerja. Bahkan kalau Mama tidak bisa datang, aku yang menggantikannya. Tapi, semenjak kejadian itu, ia tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sangat disukainya itu."

Detik selanjutnya, hal-hal yang membuatku frustasi belakangan ini terputar secara acak. Menghantam ingatanku tanpa ampun. Membuat kepalaku pening dan ingin berteriak kesakitan. Tapi urung aku lakukan karena ada Sehun dan Eomma di sana. Jadi, aku hanya tersenyum kecut saja.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seseorang merengkuhku dengan hangat ke pelukannya. Sontak saja aku terkaget begitu menyadari Eomma mulai mengelus rambutku dengan sayang. "Tenang saja, Mama-mu pasti akan sembuh, kok. Dan sekarang aku juga adalah 'Mama'mu. Jadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan. Aku akan ada di sana setiap kali kau membutuhkanku."

Meski tak dapat melihatnya, aku bisa menebak yeoja itu tengah tersenyum sekarang. Kehangatan yang dialirkan melalui pelukan singkat nan bermakna itu membuat dadaku yang mulanya terasa dirantai kesedihan mendalam, perlahan terbebas. Aku membalas pelukan yeoja itu. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "_Gomawo, _Eomma_."_

Yeoja itu merenggangkan pelukannya lalu beralih menatap mataku dalam-dalam. "_Demo, _rumah ini masih belum bisa kau dan Sehunnie pakai. Halaman belakangnya masih belum selesai," ujarnya disertai senyuman yang terasa miris menurutku.

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Tak apa! Aku juga masih mau tinggal bersama Eomma dan Appa," jawabku jujur. Ah, tinggal berdua saja dengan namja itu sementara sejak pagi tadi kami sama sekali tak berbicara apapun rasanya pasti akan sangat canggung.

Aku melirik Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami masih dengan pose seperti tadi. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Mungkin memang sebaiknya kami membiasakan diri dengan eksitensi masing-masing di sekitar satu sama lain. Atau malah nantinya rumah ini hanya akan jadi pajangan tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan berarti di dalamnya.

Mendengar pernyataanku, binar dimata Eomma melembut. "Ah, sepertinya aku tidak salah menyetujuimu sebagai menantuku. Kata-katamu tadi menyentuhku, khu~!" Astaga, kalau melihat yeoja dihadapanku dengan ekspresi ini saat pertama kali bertemu, pastilah aku tidak akan percaya kalau dia adalah ibu dari namja dengan ekspresi paling mengerikan—sekaligus paling menawan—dalam hidupku.

Eomma bergelanyut manja di lenganku. Entah kemana hilangnya aura tegas, elegan dan sangat berwibawa yang biasa dikeluarkannya. Aku terkekeh pelan. Sama sekali tak menyangka Nyonya Oh bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Mama-mu? Eomma ingin sekali melihat rupanya. Pasti sama cantiknya denganmu," katanya dengan nada riang.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Ah memang, sudah tiga hari ini aku tidak bertemu Papa dan Mama. Tapi, hal yang menggangguku adalah kata 'cantik'.

"Eomma, aku ini namja," balasku disertai bibir yang dikerucutkan sedikit. Entah kebiasaan sejak kapan ketika kesal.

Yeoja itu tertawa renyah. Membuat wajah cantiknya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. "Oh astaga, maafkan Eomma, menantuku yang tampan dan _cantik," _ujarnya kemudian. Aku hanya menghela napas pasrah dan cepat-cepat menggangguk. Yeoja tadi beralih menggaet lengan putra tercintanya.

"Ayo, kita akan menemui mertuamu, Sehunnie. Perbaiki rambutmu itu. Jangan buat mertuamu menyesal melihat putranya akan menghabiskan hidupnya bersama lelaki yang berantakan." Dan baik aku maupun Eomma hanya tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah Sehun yang perlahan cemberut sambil memperbaiki rambutnya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berantakan.

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

.

Rumah sakit itu sangat jauh lebih besar dari apa yang aku ingat sebelumnya. Oh, sepertinya mereka memindahkan Mama ke rumah sakit lainnya.

Mengetahui kedatangan kami, Papa terlihat berdiri di ruang tunggu dekat pintu masuk untuk menyambut kami. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang menjenguk, Minseok-ssi, Sehun." Papa langsung datang mendekati kami yang baru saja masuk dan menepuk pelan kepalaku sembari membungkuk sedikit kepada Eomma dan Sehun. Papa, Eomma dan Appa tampaknya sudah saling mengenal dan berteman dekat sebelumnya. Meskipun biar kutebak, Mama dan Eomma belum pernah bertemu secara langsung.

"Ah, ini bukan apa-apa. Memang seharusnya bukan kalau saya datang untuk menjenguk besan?" ujar Eomma—ralat, Oh Minseok dengan senyum merekah. Papa dan Eomma mulai berbincang akrab sembari berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Mama dirawat. Sementara aku dan Sehun mengekor di belakang. Sama-sama diam seribu bahasa.

Papa kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah lift dan menekan lantai yang dituju. Kami menunggu hingga akhirnya lift itu berhenti di lantai lima. Begitu keluar dari lift, kami langsung menuju sebuah ruangan berlabelkan angka 311.

Cklek.

Pintu itu dibuka perlahan. Menampakkan sebuah ruangan sangat besar yang terbagi dua oleh sebuah sekat yang terbuat dari kaca yang di_blur _dan dihubungkan dengan pintu otomatis yang sama-sama terbuat dari kaca_. _

Di ruangan pertama terdapat sofa dan meja serta barang-barang lainnya yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga terkesan nyaman dan enak dilihat. Barulah di ruang kedua terdapat sebuah ranjang yang di atasnya tampak siluet seseorang tertidur pulas dengan berbagai alat medis di sekelilingnya. Tirai yang berada tepat di samping ranjang itu terbuka sedikit. Membuat siluet tersebut tampak seperti diterpa sinar matahari sore.

Papa memberi isyarat pada kami untuk masuk. Ruangan ini dilapisi karpet tebal berwarna biru tua. Aku dengan cepat berjalan mendekati Mama. Wajahnya tampak damai dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat. Sebuah alat pembantu pernafasan juga tampak menghiasi wajahnya. Selang infus melekat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang mulai kurus dan memucat. Tapi, seakan tak tertandingi, parasnya masih terlihat memukau di mataku.

Aku menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin begitu menyentuh kulitku. "Aku pulang_, _Mama," gumamku. Yeoja yang terbaring dihadapanku bergeming. Wajahnya masih menampakkan raut yang sama. Datar tanpa ekspresi namun terasa damai di saat bersamaan. Bibirnya tak sedikitpun bergerak membalas sapaanku seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku berusaha menyunggingkan senyum tipis begitu merasakan tangan kekar Papa memegang pundakku sekilas.

"Mama, maafkan aku karena baru datang lagi. Tapi_, _aku tidak datang sendiri, loh. Hari ini ada Eomma dan Sehun yang menemaniku." Aku melirik ke arah Eomma dan Sehun secara bergantian sambil tetap mengenggam tangan Mama erat. Seolah jika aku melepasnya, Mama akan menghilang entah kemana.

Eomma berjalan mendekat beriringan dengan Sehun lalu memberikan seulas senyum tulus. "Aku juga minta maaf baru datang sekarang lagi. Jongdae tidak sempat ikut karena ada urusan pekerjaan diluar kota. Selain itu, beberapa hari ini kami agak sibuk karena pernikahan anak kita," ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum dan melirik bergantian antara aku dan Sehun.

"Mereka sudah besar sekarang, yah? Bagaimana menurutmu? Maafkan kami karena tak meminta persetujuanmu sebelumnya. Tapi, aku berharap kalau kau mau menerima putraku ini sebagai menantumu. Akan kujamin dia menjaga putramu dengan baik." Eomma terkekeh pelan begitu menyadari perubahan ekspresiku yang mendadak terlihat absurd. Antara malu dan senang berlebihan. Tapi, seketika itu juga, rasa senang yang baru kurasakan mendadak tergantikan rasa teriris. Tepat di bagian dada ketika melihat Sehun menatap tajam padaku. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. _Oh benar juga, aku tidak pernah dianggapnya, bukan?_

Melihat Mama yang masih tetap terdiam, Eomma memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk ikut memberi salam. "Ini putraku. Namanya Oh Sehun. Ku harap dia pantas untuk putramu." Eomma tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk puncak kepalaku. Seharusnya bisa membuatku merona, tapi aku malah membeku di tempat. Masih mengingat jelas bagaimana perlakuan Sehun barusan.

"Salam kenal_, _Mama."

Satu kalimat pendek itu seolah langsung menohok hatiku. 'Mama' dia bilang?

Eomma kemudian meletakkan bingkisan yang dibawanya ke meja di samping ranjang Mama. Setelah itu, ia segera berlalu menuju ruangan pertama bersama Sehun dan Papa. Katanya ada sesuatu yang akan mereka bicarakan. Tapi, mereka sempat mengatakan kalau aku tidak perlu ikut kalau masih ingin 'berbincang' dengan Mama. Ah, tampaknya Eomma dapat membaca pikiranku hanya dengan bertatap mata.

Meskipun aku penasaran apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, aku yakin paling tidak Eomma atau Papa akan menceritakannya padaku. Well, aku sama sekali tidak bermimpi Sehun yang akan menceritakannya.

Aku menarik sebuah kursi kecil dan duduk tepat di samping ranjang Mama. Memperbaiki letak selimutnya, lalu kembali menatap wajahnya dalam diam.

Kejadian tragis itu tepat terjadi sehari sebelum ulang tahunku. Berdasarkan apa yang Papa katakan, Mama sedang dalam perjalanan kembali dari rumah Nenek setelah diundang ke sana untuk mengambil hadiah ulang tahunku. Nenek akan pergi besoknya jadi ia meminta Mama untuk mengambil hadiahnya lebih cepat agar menjadi sebuah kejutan. Tapi, keren sekali. Bus yang ditumpangi Mama selama perjalanan pulang malah mengalami kecelakaan. Sungguh, hadiah ulang tahun paling buruk yang pernah aku terima sepanjang eksitensiku di muka bumi.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sambil menunduk dalam-dalam begitu mengingat kejadian itu. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena Mama termasuk dari segelintir orang yang berhasil selamat dari kecelakaan itu meski harus koma selama kurang lebih enam bulan lamanya.

Tapi, rasanya aku 'terlalu' cukup bersedih akan kejadian itu. Dan malah mengingat momen menyakitkan lainnya yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk menceritakan apapun yang terjadi di sekelilingku pada Mama. Tidak peduli kalau tubuhnya bergeming dan indranya tak mampu merangsang tiap kata dariku ataupun dirinya mengelus rambutku lembut seperti yang dilakukannya dulu, aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Itu saja. Karena setelah mengatakan semuanya di depan Mama, rasanya beban yang kusimpan perlahan berkurang.

Bibirku memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Mama, seperti yang dikatakan Eomma tadi, aku sudah menjadi 'Tuan' Oh yang baru sekarang. Apa kau senang, Mama?" ucapku miris, sambil tersenyum getir menatap wajahnya.

Sama. Masih tak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari mulut tipis yang terkatup rapat itu. Tepat seperti yang aku duga, bukan? Menghela nafas sebentar, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataanku sepelan mungkin.

"Mama. Apa aku sudah bertemu dengan 'pangeran' yang benar? Apa benar Oh Sehun adalah pangeran untukku? Apa Mama masih ingat dengan apa yang aku katakan dulu? Tentang 'aku yang ingin hidup dengan pangeran impian bak dongeng' yang biasa Mama ceritakan? Juga tentang orang yang selalu membuatku terpesona?" Aku menunduk menatap kepalan tanganku. Rasanya penglihatanku mengabur karena air mata yang menumpuk.

"Sama seperti yang Mama ceritakan, bukan? Pangeran bersurai menawan ini sangatlah tampan. Wajahnya seolah terbingkai sempurna dan selalu berhasil menyelinap tanpa diundang ke alam mimpiku. Pangeran ini juga pandai berkuda dan selalu terlihat menakjubkan. Ia kemudian membawaku ke 'istana'nya yang megah. Istana yang nyaris persis seperti yang Mama katakan dulu." Kali ini, aku mengangkat kepalaku lalu kembali menggenggam tangan yeoja itu dengan erat.

"Tapi.. sejujurnya pangeran ini tidak seperti apa yang aku harapkan sepenuhnya. Pangeran ini bukan 'ingin hidup bahagia selamanya' denganku. Pangeran ini 'terjebak selamanya' bersamaku."

Rasanya sesuatu yang hangat turun mengalir melalui kedua pipiku. Aku terisak pelan sambil memegangi dadaku. Sesak. Sangat sesak seperti aku tak dapat meraih udara di sekitarku. Semuanya menjadi buram karena air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Meski begitu, bisakah aku egois sekali lagi? Bisakah aku tetap memilikinya meski itu artinya sama saja dengan menyiksa diriku? Ah, benar juga. Ini semuanya untuk menolong Mama dan Papa. Untuk membalas semua yang telah kalian lakukan untukku. Bukankah untuk mendapat kebahagiaan yang besar, harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang sama besarnya? Aku tidak yakin kalau ini akan sepadan, tapi biarkan aku mengorbankan perasaanku. Perasaan yang sejak awal rasanya sudah tak berbentuk dan berakhir menjadi kepingan yang sewaktu-waktu dapat dibawa angin menjauh meninggalkan relung hatiku. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kehidupanku? Aku akan mengorbankan kehidupanku selanjutnya untuk kehidupan yang Mama dan Papa berikan padaku dulu."

"Aku harap itu cukup."

.

**Author POV**

.

Namja itu berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Lengannya masih betah terkepal di depan dada dengan posisi tubuhnya bersandar di tembok di belakangnya. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit-langit ruangan itu dengan berbagai ekspresi yang tercampur aduk. Ekspresi yang tak dapat dimaknai dalam kata-kata. Ekspresi yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Ia baru saja kembali dengan membawa sekantung makanan yang niatnya akan diberikan pada namja itu karena Eommanya dan namja lainnya tengah sama-sama mendatangi sang dokter. Mereka tidak sempat singgah untuk makan sebentar tadi.

Tapi, begitu ia sampai tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang mengubungkan ruang pertama dan kedua, suara isakan menyapa indra pendengarannya. Cepat-cepat ia melangkah mundur sebelum pintu itu otomatis terbuka dan mengalihkan perhatian siapapun yang tengah terisak itu. Tanpa perlu mencari tahu pun, sebenarnya otaknya dapat langsung menyimpulkan siapa orang itu.

Dan juga, karena ia tahu siapa orang itu, jadilah ia terdiam di tempatnya dan tidak menghiraukan bungkusan yang berada dihadapannya.

Bagus, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus tetap diposisinya saat ini ataukah melakukan sesuatu yang 'sepertinya' akan berguna dan mengacuhkan logikanya?

Sungguh, Oh Sehun tidak tahu apa yang akan atau harus dilakukannya.

.

**Back to Luhan's POV**

.

Aku kaget bukan main. Mendapati Sehun dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca tengah berdiri memunggungi ruangan yang barusan aku keluar, benar-benar membuatku membeku di tempat. Selain itu, aku tak menemukan Eomma dan Papa di sana. Ke mana mereka?

"Kalau Eomma dan Papa-mu, mereka sedang pergi menemui dokter. Sebentar lagi akan kembali," ujarnya dengan nada datar dan dingin. Tersentak? Tentu saja. Aku mulai curiga namja ini dapat membaca pikiran orang lain. Tapi, ia mengatakan hal itu masih dengan tatapannya yang terpaku pada entah apa yang ada lurus di depannya. Dan jelas sekali itu bukan aku—soalnya, aku tengah berdiri tepat di samping kirinya, di depan sang pintu transparan.

"B-begitu, ya." Aku mencoba bersuara susah payah. Tenggorokanku terasa berat dan suaraku agak parau akibat isakan tadi. "B-bagaimana denganmu Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun langsung memutar kepalanya menghadapku. Membuat pandangan kami saling berbalas dan hal itu membuatku menciut. Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan mulai menatapi lantai yang kupijak.

Sungguh, kalimat pertanyaan itu refleks. Mulutku seolah mengutarakan semua yang ingin aku ucapkan. Dan tidak semua kata 'ingin' dapat menjadi kata 'harus'. Ah, rasanya aku perlu menjedukkan kepalaku ke tembok atau semacamnya karena berhasil membuatnya menatap tajam padaku lagi.

Ketika aku bersiap mengangkat kepala dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tak perlu menjawab, sebuah suara terdengar.

"Kenapa menangis?"

**Deg.**

Kali ini aku menatap sepasang iris gelapnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Sebegitu jelasnya, kah?

Ia kini berjalan mendekatiku yang terpaku di tempat dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Tak berniat mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk membalas pertanyaannya tadi saking kagetnya. Badanku serasa membeku begitu saja dan tak bisa mengikuti perintah otakku. Kinerja badanku malah seolah tengah diatur oleh sepasang iris tajamnya. Memerintahkanku untuk diam dan tak bergerak macam-macam.

Setelah jarak yang memisahkan kami tinggal satu langkah, namja itu lalu berhenti kemudian menunduk sedikit lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipiku. Mengusap jejak air matanya tersisa di sana meski dengan wajah yang terlihat _emotionless _seperti biasanya.

Aku tersentak dan tubuhku seolah tak dapat bergerak akibat perlakuannya barusan. Aku tidak sedang mengkhayal, bukan? Oh Sehun benar-benar berdiri dihadapanku sekarang, bukan? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi lagi, kan?! Tuhan, kumohon padamu sekali ini saja, bangunkan aku.

Aku tidak tahu apa aku perlu tersenyum lebar melihatnya melakukan hal ini ataukah lanjut menangis semakin kencang. Sungguh, aku ingin sekali memeluk tubuhnya dan merasakan kehangatan di sana. Tapi entah kenapa, tampak seperti sebuah dinding transparan yang membatasi gerakanku. Hanya uluran tangannya yang berhasil menembus dinding itu dan hal itu benar-benar membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Jangan menangis lagi.

Ini perintah dan aku tak suka penolakan."

.

**Author's POV**

**.**

Demi benda apapun yang bertebaran di muka bumi, Sehun tidak menyangka dirinya akan benar-benar mengatakan hal itu. Ia menatap lekat-lekat sepasang iris yang menatapnya penuh kekagetan itu. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa lama.

Sehun tak akan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Ini kali kedua ia melihat namja itu menangis dan sesuatu di dadanya terasa sesak seiring tiap isakan yang keluar dari bibir tipis dihadapannya. Katakanlah dia namja dengan bakat di berbagai bidang, katakanlah dia memiliki kejeniusan luar biasa, tapi sungguh ia tidak pernah mengerti akan maksud dari perasaannya sendiri. Apalagi ketika berurusan dengan namja yang satu ini.

Seolah logikanya dibuat jungkir balik dan semua teori yang dipelajarinya bagaikan tumpukan kosong tak berguna. Begitu ia menyimpulkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan namja itu, hati kecilnya seolah menampar dirinya sendiri.

Sial. Ia tidak suka hal itu. Sangat tidak menyukainya. Tapi, semakin ia tidak menyukainya, semakin ia terjebak lebih dalam di kebingungannya sendiri.

Mengacuhkan kepalanya yang seolah berdebat, ia kemudian menyambar bungkusan yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja lalu memberikannya pada namja itu. "Ini dari Eomma. Makanlah."

**.**

Dan Luhan berani bersumpah, ia melihat Sehun menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali tanpa sadar.

.

**Back to Luhan's POV**

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk membiasakannya dengan sinar teramat terang yang bersumber dari sesuatu di balik jendela kaca yang tirainya sengaja dibuka itu. Selesai dengan itu, aku menengadahkan kepalaku lalu menangkap sosok yang tengah terbaring dihadapanku. Aku bergumam pelan, "Selamat pagi_, _Mama," disertai senyuman tipis.

Lagi, sosok itu bergeming. Tak menjawab, dan aku meresponnya dengan senyum kecil yang terlihat jelas tengah dipaksakan.

Setelah itu, aku merasakan sesuatu membalut tubuhku. Sebuah selimut putih yang kemudian aku lepaskan perlahan. Ah, sepertinya aku tertidur dengan posisi tangan yang terlipat di atas kasur Mama dijadikan bantal dan tengah terduduk dikursi kemarin. Aku bisa menebak kalau Papa yang memberikanku selimut tadi.

Begitu teringat Papa, aku kemudian mengalihkan pandangan menjadi menyusuri keseluruhan ruangan sembari merutuki diri sendiri yang terlelap dengan model seperti itu. Rasanya tubuhku mulai mati rasa sementara aku sama sekali tidak menangkap sosok yang dapat aku simpulkan sebagai 'Papa'.

Ng, kemana dia? Apa mungkin sedang keluar?

Setelah yakin telah benar-benar memeriksa kedua ruangan dan masih saja tidak menemukan Papa, aku menghela nafas dan beralih menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia di tempat itu. Mencuci muka sebentar sambil menatap pantulan diriku di kaca yang tersedia.

Wajah yang tampak kusut dengan kantung mata berlebihan dan juga rambut yang agak acak-acakan—entah kenapa, efek dari tidur larut setelah bercerita panjang lebar tentang pesta pernikahan itu, mungkin? Aku menggeleng cepat lalu kembali merapikan diri. Dan sialnya lagi, aku malah teringat sosok bersurai menawan dan kelakuan serta perkataan anehnya kemarin.

Tadi malam, aku meminta izin pada Eomma untuk menginap di rumah sakit dengan alasan ingin menemani Mama lebih lama karena sempat tiga hari tak menjenguknya. Tentu saja Eomma menyetujuinya disertai senyum lembut dan sebaris kalimat yang mengatakan kalau lain kali ia akan datang lagi menjenguk beserta Appa.

Tapi, sungguh, yang membuat jantungku berniat berhenti saat itu juga dan melompat keluar dari rongganya hanya untuk menyembunyikan debarannya yang menggila adalah kalimat yang dibisikkan oleh Oh Sehun. Dan sampai sekarang jantungku masih berdebar tidak karuan dengan wajah memanas begitu mengingat kalimat-kalimat itu.

—"Aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku dan tentunya tidak akan bisa memastikan apakah kau benar-benar melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Tapi, kali ini kau adalah _pengecualian. _Aku tidak akan mau mendapatimu menangis seperti itu lagi. Karena entah kenapa, aku merasa tangisanmu itu menyiksaku dan seolah terjadi karena ulahku. Aku minta maaf."

Oh Sehun meminta maaf? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa telingaku berfungsi tidak normal sehingga menyimpulkan kalau kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibirnya? Tuhan, aku tidak sedang dipermainkan, bukan?

Ah, sial. Dari awal namja itu benar-benar bisa membuatku frustasi bak orang yang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya sekaligus membuatku terbang ke angkasa tak berbatas. Cepat-cepat saja aku menyipratkan air dingin yang mengalir dari keran itu, berharap hal itu bisa menghentikanku memikirkan namja itu.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi begitu aku selesai. Dan seketika itu juga, ponsel yang seingatku diletakkan di meja kecil tepat di samping ranjang Mama berbunyi beberapa kali secara singkat, lalu berhenti. Segera saja aku mengambil benda kecil itu dan melihat ada sebuah pesan yang masuk di sana.

Pesan itu berasal dari Papa dan mengatakan bahwa aku perlu turun ke lantai satu untuk menemuinya di halaman belakang rumah sakit kalau ingin mendapatkan makanan. Aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu berpamitan pada Mama bahwa aku hanya akan pergi sebentar saja.

Dengan segera, aku keluar dari ruangan itu lalu menghampiri lift hingga sampai ke lantai satu. Setelah itu, lanjut berjalan menuju tempat yang dikatakan Papa.

Saat itu, aku baru sadar kalau halaman belakang rumah sakit ini cukup luas dan dipenuhi beberapa tumbuhan sehingga aku bisa menyebutnya sebagai 'taman'. Ah, rumah sakit dengan level atas memang berbeda.

Namun, kemudian langkahku terhenti begitu kakiku terasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menubruknya. Aku menunduk dan mendapati seekor anjing _alaskan malmute _keciltampak berlutut di lantai sehabis menabrakku. Dengan cepat, aku berjongkok dan menatap anjing imut itu dengan tatapan berbinar.

"_Aigoo~ _Imutnya_~!" _ucapku spontan lalu mengelus kepala anjing itu dengan lembut.

Lalu, detik setelahnya aku mendengar suara langkah cepat yang kemudian berhenti tepat dihadapanku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang namja dengan hoodie berwarna putih hitam tengah terengah-engah karena tampaknya ia habis berlari.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari namja itu.

"_Mianhe. _Anjing itu adalah milikku," suara bernada pelan yang kental namun tetap menyiratkan arti dari kata 'maaf' itu menyapa indra pendengaranku. Dan namja itu mengangkat wajahnya sehingga mataku dapat menangkap iris gelap sekaligus memikatnya.

Seketika itu juga, tubuhku langsung terasa kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Seolah waktu berhenti di saat itu lalu sukses membuat bola mataku melebar antara kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang disajikan dihadapanku.

Aku benar-benar berharap tengah berada dalam mimpi ataupun delusi atau apapun itu asalkan bukan sesuatu bernamakan 'kenyataan'. Mulutku yang awalnya terkatup rapat, kini terbuka sedikit secara perlahan seolah hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun lidahku malah terasa kaku. Seolah kata yang siap keluar terhalang sesuatu yang kasat mata.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Satu kali. Dua kali. Dan yang ketiga kalinya aku kemudian menangkap sosok itu tersenyum tipis—tepatnya tersenyum miring yang sukses membuat tubuhku rasanya akan meleleh. Senyuman itu jugalah yang sempat membuat waktu-waktuku yang pernah suram menjadi perlahan dipenuhi kehangatan yang menenangkan. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur dan memeluk sosok itu erat-erat. Sosok yang kupikir telah 'mati' ditelan waktu.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga akhirnya suaraku kembali. Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Lama tak berjumpa_, _Kim Jongin."

—Ng, Kai?

Aku benar, bukan?

.

**[3] end.**

**Continued in next chap.**

**[4]**

**An Unexpected Person is Here**

.

.

**A.N:: (Tolong dibaca ya!^^)**

**Au minta maaf karena sepertinya di part sebelumnya ada review yang lupa Au balas , Hontouni gomenne~ Mianhe, ne? Jadi, supaya menghindari kesalahan serupa, Au akan mengganti sesi balas review dengan sesi menjawab F.A.Q.**

**Here we go!**

**Q : **Sehun kenapa bertindak kejam gitu sama Luhan? Tapi... kadang dibaikin, apa maksudmu Oh Sehun?

**A **: Pfttt—*senyum nista* Sehun sebenarnya suka sama Au, tapi karena dia dijodohin sama Hunnie makanya—#dibekep #dibuang ke andromeda. Well, jawabannya akan kalian dapatkan kalau terus mengikuti fic ini ;)

**Q : **Mama Luhan sakit apa?

**A : **Sebenarnya bukan sakit, sih. Dia kecelakaan seperti yang dijelaskan Luhan di part ini. Tapi, kalau dia kecelakaan itu artinya dia sakit juga, kan? /Aumulaibingungsendiri /plak

**Q : **Siapa org yg disukai Sehun?

**A : **Mungkin Baekkie? Atau bisa juga—*sensor* #spoilerdetected /dibunuh

**Q : **Kenapa Sehun menerima perjodohan itu? Tpi bnarkah Klu Sehun nikah sma Luhan cma karna ortunya yg mnta ga ada prasaan apa"?

**A : **Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, alasan pertama karena itu permintaan orangtuanya. Dan yang kedua itu karena—#dibekep sebelum mulai spoiler# Pokoknya, terus ikutin fic ini untuk tahu jawabannya~terutama tentang perasaannya Sehun ;)

**Q : **Apakah ini mpreg?

**A : **YA, YA~BISA JADI /plak. Au pengen coba buat m-preg sesekali ah XDD jadi, Au bakal usahakan ;)) Soalnya, fic ini sebenarnya pairnya itu straight, dan bakal ada adegan hamil-hamil/?

**Q/lebih tepatnya request? : **author kapan - kapan buat gander swith dong

**A : **Nanti bakal Au coba deh ;) Tapi ga janji, yah. Soalnya Au lebih suka kalau Hunnie itu tetap jadi cowok aja. HAHAHA /dan dia mulai ketawa nista/?

**Q : **Chanyeol korban kya Luhan cma bda pran gtu?

**A : **Kita membicarakan korban apa, yah? Korban cintanya Au, kah? /plak. Ngga, maksudnya, kita lihat part selanjutnya! XDD

**Q : **HunBaek pnya hbngan slain pershbtan? Apa Baekhyun jga cinta sma Sehun dan apa bnar Sehun jga cinta sma Baekhyun?

**A : **Untuk kedua pertanyaan ini, jawabannya akan kalian temukan sendiri seiring bertambahnya part di fic ini~ Au bakal bocorin semua hubungan mereka, kok. Tapi, untuk sekarang kalian harus nikmati rasa penasaran kalian. Ok? XD /disepak

**Dan astaga, konsekuensi FF yang di re-make, Sehun di sini jadinya malah mirip sekali dengan pemeran utama ff aslinya XDD Mereka emang agak mirip kelakuannya, sih. Tapi, tetap aja~ Dan, wow, sebagai tanda terima kasih, Au manjangin part ini, loh~ Apa membosankan? Atau kurang? /plak.**

**Skefo, yah~ rajin-rajin cek disclaimer, terutama yang bagian 'Pairs/Cast' karena Au bakal update slight pairs yang muncul tiap partnya~ dan juga, jangan marah kalau banyak crack pairs yaaah~ /nyengir**

**Xiumin di sini GS~ Dan ntar nyusul Mamanya si Kai yaitu Yixing yang bakal di-GS juga. Oh ya, Au mau minta saran siapa yang menjadi orangtuanya Luhan. Berhubung semua member EXO sudah punya posisi masing-masing di FF ini, jadinya ortu Luhan nanti berasal dari fandom berbeda. Boleh straight, kok—dan sebenarnya Au berharap kalian ngasih saran pair straight. Kalau yaoi, terpaksa Au bakal gender-switch-kan uke-nya~ hehe. Kita pake cara voting, ya! **

**Au tunggu review beserta saran kalian semua, readers-tachi~ Dan seperti sebelumnya, Au ga bakal update cepat kalau reviewnya kurang dari part sebelumnya khuhu~ jadi, review, yah! *wink***

**Special Thanks to: **

**(tell me directly if I forgot someone ****)**

waterfall - utarid - Lu-ie – guestteeu - SeHunHanLu - Han Hye Bi - Ohmypcy - kaihunhan - hunhan - nvtandrny - arvita . kim - tmarionlie - dwi. yuliani. 562 - junia. angel. 58 - Fangirl -nim - indah . mickeyminnie - Cherry EXOL - saY . You - xiu . hana - HunHanie - nisaramaidah28 - xilian94 - irna . lee . 96 - STANNYuriska - DahsyatNyaff - lisnana1 - selukr - afifahnur914 - taenggoo - hunhanminute - myhunhanbaby - .junia . angel . 58 - HunHanina – deercho – SayLu – HJ – himekaruLl – imeyyteukmin - and ofc, you!^^

**Love lots, **

**a.u.t.h.l.e.n.e**


	4. 4 - An Unexpected Person is Here

Sepasang iris gelap menawan itu dipicingkan; menyelidik.

Menatap intens posturku dihadapannya. Dari atas ke bawah, lalu ke atas lagi. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan gerikku walau sedetik. Raut wajahnya sama datar, namun terkesan lebih menusuk. Tak kentara memang, tapi aku dapat merasakan dirinya tengah merengut—cemberut. Kilat matanya membingungkan. Apa ia tengah marah padaku?

Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan angkuh. Gaya khas nan berkharisma yang kadang membuatku mabuk kepayang. Gesturnya yang terduduk tepat dihadapanku tak ayal membuatku salah tingkah. Sungguh, menatap balik maniknya hanya membuatku gila sendiri—tampaknya lantai berlapis karpet di bawah lebih bersahabat.

Entah karena pendingin ruangan yang diset terlalu rendah ataukah aura yang terlampau berat, aku lebih menuju ke kata 'bergidik' dibanding 'berdebar gila-gilaan' karena tersisa berdua dengan namja bersurai menawan ini.

Untuk sesaat hanya keheningan yang menyapa. Aku tidak berani bersuara. Setelah perlakuannya yang menyeretku kemari hingga harus rela meninggalkan seseorang, aku sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Demi apapun juga, Oh Sehun bertindak kelewat aneh kali ini. Bahkan logikaku menolak keras semua hipotesis yang lewat.

Mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya,

Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau ia cemburu melihatku bersama dengan Kai?

Eh, bukannya hal itu mustahil sekali?

**.**

**C.h.a.i.n**

**By: Authlene **

**Summary: **

**Aku memang mencintaimu, dan aku juga sudah menyerah akan hal itu. Aku tahu, aku bukan yang kau inginkan. Lalu, kenapa Tuhan menjebak kita dalam permainan berantai yang diberi nama 'perjodohan' ini?**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, **Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: T—T+ **

**Pairs/Cast: HunHan, HunBaek, KaiHan, [**secret slight pairs], **ChanBaek /All EXO Members, many more.**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik SM ent. dan para membernya milik tuhan YME O:) Tapi, Luhan spesial diciptakan buat diriku~~ /eaaa #disantet**

**Warnings: Klise, BOYS LOVE/shounen-ai, typos, alternate age, bad diction, alur terlalu cepat/lambat, alur maju/mundur, POV berganti sesuka hati, EYD tidak sesuai, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE**

**: FF ini adalah re-make dari FF Au di akun yang satu lagi. Banyak yang diubah, memang. Judulnya sama hanya dalam bahasa yang berbeda. Jadi, bagi yang pernah main ke fandom anime; khususnya KNB, dan pernah membaca cerita serupa dengan ini, berarti kalian sudah tahu akun Au yang satu lagi :D **

**NO PLAGIARISM, NO FLAME, HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**Alur di fic ini CAMPURAN, yah! Jadi, perhatikan rangkaian peristiwanya dengan seksama agar tak bingung :D Silahkan ditanyakan kalau ada yang kurang jelas.**

**.**

**[4] An Unexpected Person is Here**

**.**

Love or self, still if you choose, I and you have naught to lose,  
In the end, were still just fine to keep smiling all the time.  
If this world's a loveless one, and were to keep on living on,  
Then where it is that you must be, is anywhere but here with me.  
So then, I wonder – is your choice all up to this:  
Are you choosing with your "egoselfishness"?

**Egomama — IA**

**.**

**Luhan's POV**

**.**

Lima menit dan aku sudah terduduk di salah satu bangku kayu yang tersedia dengan pikiran kalut. Sebelah tanganku menggengkam erat kemasan _frape_ yang sama sekali belum kuminum. Padahal biasanya aku dapat menghabiskan segelas _frape_ dalam waktu kurang semenit. Tapi, entahlah. Mood-ku saat ini tidak pada cairan beraroma menggiurkan itu.

Di depanku, namja itu tampak tengah berjongkok sembari mengelus anjing kesayangannya yang detik selanjutnya dibiarkan lepas berlarian di taman yang tak terlampau luas itu. Katanya, hewan jenis _alaskan malmute _itu akan dibiarkannya di sini sementara bersama seseorang yang biasanya menjaganya hingga sore nanti.

Masih dengan senyum miring yang menggoda terpapar jelas diraut wajahnya, ia berbalik menghadapku dan mengambil tempat tepat di bangku kosong sebelahku. Sejak tadi, kepalaku tengah ribut sendiri memikirkan sesuatu. Aku menghela nafas sebentar. Yang mana yang mesti aku katakan duluan?

Dan dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, aku berkata. "Tiga tahun, bukan? Ke mana saja selama ini? Aku merindukanmu, Kai."

Bingung, dan entah kenapa malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibirku. Aku membalikkan kepalaku sedikit; mencoba menatap langsung namja itu.

Dan Kai tersentak begitu mendengar rentetan kalimatku.

Namun, selang beberapa detik setelahnya, kini raut wajahnya kembali tak terbaca seperti biasa—lebih terkesan kosong dan hampa dibandingkan datar dan tenang. Ia senantiasa menatap lurus ke depan, entah ke mana. Ia juga tampak tak menaruh minat menjawab pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataanku barusan.

Kim Jongin—teman pertamaku, sahabat (yang kuharap) seumur hidupku; malah aku sudah menganggapnya adikku sendiri. Ia juga tempatku biasanya mengeluarkan keluh kesah. Orang yang biasanya selalu hadir tiap kali aku merasa kelewat sedih ataupun senang. Juga satu-satunya yang tahu seberapa besar aku mencintai namja bernama Oh Sehun. Tapi—

—ia tiba-tiba menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku; padahal sejak awal kami terbiasa mengatakan semuanya kepada satu sama lain. Selain itu, ia pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas karena seingatku kami tak bertengkar atau apapun yang dapat membuatnya benci padaku, serta keluarganya juga tak ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskan pindah kota—bahkan pindah negara.

Namun, begitu keesokan harinya aku bersiap mendatangi rumahnya untuk bersama-sama ke sekolah seperti biasa, keluarga Kim sudah tak ada di sana. Menghilang dalam sekejab layaknya tersapu angin dan tak menyisakan satu hal pun sebagai petunjuk keberadaannya selanjutnya.

Tentu saja hal itu sukses membuatku frustasi nyaris setahun lebih.

Hanya Kai yang aku percayai dan satu-satunya yang mau menerima bahkan menjadi _unbiological brother_-ku. Juga selalu bersedia menampung semua curhatan dan perasaan sedihku saat berhadapan dengan Sehun, rasa senang yang biasanya aku ekspresikan berlebihan, serta banyak hal konyol lainnya yang mungkin orang lain takkan sanggup menerimanya.

Lalu sekarang, _buf! _Seperti sihir; ia muncul dihadapanku. Dengan paras seperti sebelumnya dan dengan wujud yang sama sekali tak berbeda.

Tapi, aku menghela nafas—lagi.

Naif memang. Sejak kembali bertemu dengannya, aku berharap semuanya sama seperti dulu. Tapi, mengingat namja ini menghilang tiba-tiba dan begitu saja muncul sekarang, bukankah mengharapkan hal itu justru lebih terasa mustahil?

Kini sebelah alisku perlahan naik. Nyaris dua menit dan tak ada jawaban darinya. Hanya angin yang mengisi kekosongan di antara kami.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padanya?

—semuanya berubah, heh?

Padahal baru saja tadi dia bertingkah seperti tiga tahun yang lalu; membelikanku _frape_ bahkan mengajakku ke taman ini hingga aku perlu meminta maaf pada Papa. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi seperti orang yang baru kutemui hari ini?

—_ups! _Sepertinya aku memilih kalimat yang salah.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku di sekeliling tubuhnya yang rasanya tak berubah meski bertambah waktu. Memejamkan mata, aku mengesap aroma khas yang langsung menyapa cuping hidungku.

"Kai, kau tahu, kan? Kau bisa menceritakan apa saja padaku seperti dulu," ujarku lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang lebih terdengar lirih karena mendadak tubuh direngkuhanku ini menjadi kaku; tak seperti dulu yang biasanya langsung balas memelukku hangat.

Hening kembali hingga kali ini terdengar hembusan nafas tipis darinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebelah tangan sudah menyusup dibalik helaian rambutku dan mengusapnya pelan. Aku terbelalak sebentar sebelum memejamkan mata kembali—masih dengan tubuhnya dalam pelukanku.

"Ternyata kau memang tidak berubah, yah. Padahal aku sudah meninggalkanmu begitu saja _hyung_. Tapi kau sama sekali tak marah padaku." Ia memberi jeda sebentar lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga dapat membalas pelukanku.

"Aku juga merindukanmu.

Sangat, sangat merindukanmu."

.

**Author's POV**

.

Bangunan yang menjual _fast food _itu tampak ramai.

Bahkan pagi baru saja menjelang namun kursi-kursi di tempat itu sudah nyaris diisi sepenuhnya oleh macam-macam orang yang berkeperluan satu; mengisi perut masing-masing. Meski ada beberapa di antaranya yang memiliki bonus keperluan. Contohnya saja sebuah meja panjang di sudut ruangan yang kini dihuni oleh lima orang pemilik surai warna-warni dimana meja itu juga tampak yang paling ribut.

"PARK CHANYEOL! ITU _CHEESE BURGER_-KU! KEMBALIKAAAN!"

"Kau ribut sekali, Baekkie. Beli saja lagi, yang ini milikku."

"TIDAK MAU! KENAPA BUKAN KAU SAJA YANG BELI LAGI, BODOH?! ITU 'KAN PUNYAKU!"

"Tch, sudah terlanjur kumakan. Kau mau aku memuntahkannya kembali, hm?!"

"IDIOT SIALAN!"

"Oi, Baekhyun. Berhenti berteriak atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan nampan ini. Dan kau juga Chanyeol, berhenti membuat masalah dan makan makananmu dengan benar. Menjijikkan sekali."

"Kau sama sekali tak membantu, Kris _hyung_!"

"Tewser—rhah!"

"Park Chanyeol! Makan dengan benar!"

"Kris _gege_ terdengar seperti Sehun kalau sedang marah-marah begitu."

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir yang dikeluarkan oleh namja Cina bernama Huang Zitao itu, seisi meja tadi mendadak bungkam.

"Berbicara tentang Sehun, tumben sekali dia terlambat. Padahal dia yang mengajak kita kemari, bukan?" Do Kyungsoo—namja bermata bulat yang semenjak tadi memilih untuk diam dan mengamati teman-temannya itu kini menatap satu persatu orang dihadapannya yang tampak kompakan ingin mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

Kris menghela nafas. "Kita sudah menunggunya tiga puluh menit di sini. Seharusnya ia segera datang."

Dan ajaib, begitu namja peranakan Cina-Kanada itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang dengan kemeja putih yang dasinya tampak acak-acakan serta jas tersampir di bahunya memasuki bangunan itu.

Spontan saja kelima orang tadi memasang tampang heran masing-masing karena jarang sekali melihat namja satu ini datang dengan penampilan lebih kacau dari si tiang listrik berjalan kedua a.k.a Park Chanyeol dan datang telat seperti ini.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujar Sehun begitu sudah tiba dihadapan mereka. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri Kris dan tepat dihadapan namja bersurai hitam yang sejak tadi menatapnya tanpa henti—Byun Baekhyun. Sontak saja namja itu memasang wajah paling khawatir dan menyodorkan minuman yang sejak tadi dipesannya untuk Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja_, _Oh Sehun?" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Sejenak, Sehun hanya menggumamkan terima kasih dan memperbaiki penampilannya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_," balasnya diiringi sekilas senyum tipis agar namja itu berhenti menampilkan wajah khawatir. Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar, "Tidak biasanya kau terlambat."

Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah kerlingan.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggil kami ke sini, Sehun?" ujar Chanyeol setelah menghabiskan bungkus terakhir cheese burgernya.

Namja yang berusia paling muda di antara yang lainnya itu menghela nafas sebentar untuk memperbaiki pikirannya yang awalnya terasa campur aduk. Kemudian ia beralih menatap satu persatu _hyung_nya yang sudah berhenti dari kegiatan masing-masing untuk mendengar penjelasannya. Hanya Kyungsoo yang masih betah mengunyah sisa _burger jumbo_nya, meski pandangannya terpaku pada Sehun.

"Kai sudah kembali."

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat kelima orang itu membulatkan bola mata masing-masing—bahkan membeku untuk beberapa detik. Pikiran mereka seolah menjadi _blank _dalam sekejap hanya karena tiga kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun.

"Kai? Kim Jongin?! Kau—tak salah bilang 'kan, Sehun?" Chanyeol yang paling pertama sadar akan kekagetannya kini tampak tengah memeriksakan telinganya sendiri seolah indra pendengarnya itu mengalami kerusakan yang membuatnya tak percaya dengan apa yang ditangkapnya.

Sehun sendiri merespon dengan gelengan kecil. "Kai—Kim Jongin ada di Korea saat ini," ulangnya. Berusaha menyakinkan bahwa ia tidak sedang bercanda ataupun salah mengucapkan kata.

Chanyeol tercekat, sementara Tao—yang biasanya terkenal sangat rewel dan cukup cerewet—kini justru terdiam di tempatnya dengan mulut terbuka sedikit—layaknya berusaha mengeluarkan sepatah kata namun dihalangi sesuatu yang kasat mata.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Baekhyun tampak paling merasa resah. Helaan nafas kecil keluar dari bibir ranum namja bermarga Byun itu. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya yang tanpa sadar ia tundukkan begitu nama Kai menyapa pendengarannya. Maniknya langsung menghujam tepat ke arah Sehun yang saat itu juga tengah memandanginya.

Mereka hanya saling menatap untuk beberapa saat sebelum gumaman Baekhyun membuat perhatian seluruh penghuni meja teralih pada mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu Sehun? Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" lirihnya. Sehun menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya ke atas; menampilkan senyum tipis di paras tampannya sementara Baekhyun tak juga menghentikan aksi tatap menatap mereka.

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu _hyung_." Namja itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali. Kini mengganti ulasan senyum itu dengan seringai khas yang menawan sekaligus membutakan. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya sukses membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Iris gelap Baekhyun perlahan meredup seiring surainya menutupi separuh wajah yang tertunduk kembali.

Namun, tak selang berapa lama, suaranya kembali menyapa. Suara yang terdengar amat lirih hingga Chanyeol di sampingnya tak dapat membedakan apakah itu bisikan atau ungkapan.

"Kai—Bukankah semua itu masa lalu? Sudah tiga tahun lamanya, tentu saja aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sejenak, sekumpulan namja keren itu tertegun di tempat mereka masing-masing. Mata mereka pasti tak berbohong jikalau mengatakan bahwa senyum yang terpampang di wajah Baekhyun hanyalah topeng manis untuk menyembunyikan luka sebenarnya yang terpahat di sana.

_Tapi, apa topeng itu yang menipu?_

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan seperti itu."

Dan dalam sepersekian detik saja, topeng sendu itu berubah wujud menampilkan garis datar dan tatapan tajam yang tak pernah sekalipun Byun Baekhyun perlihatkan sebelumnya. Nada yang digunakannya malah terdengar terlampau rendah hingga mengintimidasi. Sukses membuat Chanyeol yang merupakan teman sejak kecilnya mengernyit heran; mencoba menerka apakah namja di sampingnya sudah bertransformasi menjadi orang lain atau semacamnya.

"Karena aku sudah merelakan Kai dulu…

Bukan berarti aku bersedia melepaskan yang 'lain' juga sekarang 'kan?"

—_ataukah paras aslinya yang menyayat?_

Sehun mendengus pelan mendengarkan kalimat Baekhyun. Ia perlahan bangkit berdiri dan berjalan melewatinya. Namun, ia berhenti sebentar. Membungkuk sedikit lalu membisikkan sesuatu agar tak didengar oleh berpasang teman lainnya.

"'Perjanjian baru' kita sudah berjalan, _hyung_.

Pastikan kau yang memenangkannya atau kau tahu sendiri akibatnya, kan?"

Oh Sehun berjalan keluar dengan angkuh setelah mengecup pelan sebelah pipi Byun Baekhyun. Membuat semua hadirin di sana bungkam seribu bahasa dengan pupil yang membulat sempurna—tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

**.**

**Back to Luhan's POV**

.

Aku ingat tempat ini.

Aku ingat pepohonan maple yang selalu menghias dan bermain bersama hembusan angin tipis yang mengelilingi tempat ini, rumput-rumput hijau yang menghampar luas, semak berry yang menghias, juga danau tenang di depan sana. Danau yang kini di atasnya penuh dengan bunga-bunga seroja yang mekar indah serta serangga-serangga yang mengitarinya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Tempat ini membawa banyak hal untukku. Termasuk membawa cinta pertamaku—yah, inilah tempat di mana Oh Sehun menolongku, membuatku tergila-gila padanya.

Tempat yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu atas semua curhatanku pada namja yang kini tersenyum tipis di sampingku. Tempat yang selalu menemani saat-saat sedih—susah, senang yang aku lewati beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sejak kami menemukannya saat masih berusia delapan tahun, tempat ini selalu menjadi tempat favorit kami untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang. Yah, sebut saja ini markas rahasiaku dan Kai.

Dan, beberapa tahun yang lalu juga—semenjak Kai menghilang, aku meninggalkannya. Aku tidak pernah mau menginjakkan kaki lagi karena tempat ini selalu membuatku sedih akan kepergian Kai. Lalu sekarang—setelah namja itu kembali, aku mendatanginya lagi.

"Sama sekali tidak berubah, yah," suara di sebelahku menyahut.

Spontan aku menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ini sudah berapa tahun? Kenapa aku masih penasaran tentang alasan orang-orang menyembunyikan tempat ini?" balasku lalu terkekeh pelan. _Well, _tempat ini benar-benar indah, tapi untuk menemukannya kita harus melewati rerimbunan pohon dan beberapa lorong kecil. Aneh? Itulah hal pertama yang kami pikirkan setelah bertemu tempat ini. "Sepertinya memang disediakan untuk kita 'kan, ~Jongin_ie_."

Dan namja itu langsung menatapku dengan sepasang manik yang melebar sempurna. Namun, ekspresi kaget itu kemudian berganti dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di parasnya. "Aku suka cara penyebutanmu saat memanggilku dengan nama itu _hyung_—"

"_Jinjja_? Kalau begitu, Jonginie~ Jonginie~ Jonginie~"

"—Tapi, kau malah membuatku terdengar seperti anak berusia delapan tahun," lanjutnya cepat.

Aku tertawa lepas mendengarnya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu, 'Tuan Bukan Anak Berusia Delapan Tahun'," balasku sembari berusaha menahan tawa lagi begitu melihat ekspresi Kai berubah suram.

"Dan sekarang kau mengejekku begitu, _hyung_. Bagus sekali."

"Sungguh, aku tidak berusaha mengejekmu."

"Aku mengenalmu cukup lama untuk tahu alasan kenapa kau menahan tawa seperti itu _hyung_."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, aku tak bisa menahan sesuatu yang menggelitik perutku. Tak ada hal yang lebih lucu dan menggemaskan daripada menyaksikan bagaimana kedua pipi milik namja itu digembungkan, bibir dimajukan beberapa senti dari tempatnya, serta sepasang manik gelap yang menghujam penuh 'dendam'—oh, sungguh ekspresi kesal terbaik yang pernah ada.

"Haha—astaga, Kai sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti anak berusia delapan tahun. Ah~ Jong—"

"Kumohon, cukup," ujarnya yang kali ini memasang tampang memelas. Oh, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengarahkan sebelah tanganku mencubit pipinya.

"_App—po~" _ucapnya susah payah karena perlakuanku pada pipinya.

Setelah puas terkikik kecil, aku melepas cubitannya dan tersenyum lebar, "Hihi~ Ayo ke sana." Detik selanjutnya, aku menarik lengan namja itu mendekati sebuah pohon yang terletak tepat di tepian danau.

Kami kemudian memilih duduk di bawah pohon itu sembari menatap lurus danau yang tampak cukup dalam di sana. Tepat sebelum aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ah~ Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat bagimu untuk menceritakan alasan tiba-tiba menghilang dan datang kembali bak sihir di sini," ujarku cepat lalu menoleh padanya.

Namja itu menghembuskan nafas tipis sebelum menjawab, "Err—itu karena Appa dipindah tugaskan."

Tunggu. Dipindah tugaskan? Seingatku, Paman Kim—Ayah Kai—adalah seorang manajer tetap di sebuah perusahaan. Kenapa mendadak dipindah tugaskan begitu?

Namun, bukan pertanyaan itu yang terlontar dari mulutku. Aku menjadi lebih penasaran akan satu hal saat melihat gestur Kai yang malah menatap danau dengan tatapan kosong—menghindari kontak mata denganku.

"Begitu, ya_. _Tapi, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku? Paling tidak, aku bisa mengucapkan 'selamat jalan' atau semacamnya, kan?" tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini, pemilik manik gelap itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping hingga sepasang iris kami bertemu. Irisnya… tampak kosong, dalam, juga memancarkan kilatan hampa. "_Mian," _balasnya singkat sebelum kembali menatap danau.

Detik kemudian, aku tertegun.

Aku sudah cukup lama mengenal seorang Kim Jongin untuk tahu maksud dari tatapan singkatnya tadi.

'Mian,' —_bisakah kita tidak membahas hal itu?_

.

**Author's POV**

.

Namja itu berjalan dengan cepat melewati tiap-tiap koridor berlantaikan marmer. Di ujung sana, sebuah pintu dengan gagang perak menunggunya untuk dibuka. Dan begitu si pemilik surai kecoklatan tersebut mendorongnya pelan, sebuah ruangan terbuka berlatarkan hamparan bunga aneka warna serta langit biru disertai arak awan menyambut.

Ah, tak lupa kehadiran seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan gaun sewarna rumput yang menjuntai. Yeoja itu tengah duduk di sebuah kursi dengan cangkir teh berukiran menawan di pegangannya.

"Eomma—"

"Kau sudah menemuinya, Sehunnie?"

Oh Sehun yang baru saja datang mendekat kini terdiam di tempatnya. Maniknya terpaku pada sosok sang ibu yang menyesap tehnya dengan anggun. Namja itu berdehem sejenak sebelum menduduki kursi di samping yeoja tadi.

"Belum," balasnya singkat lalu mengalihkan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Sejenak, hanya semilir angin pagi yang mengisi kekosongan di antara sepasang ibu-anak tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Oh Minseok meletakkan cangkir kosongnya di sebuah meja dan beralih menatap putranya yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius.

"Sehunnie?" panggilnya.

Namja itu menoleh, "_Wae?"_

"Bisa kau temui _dia _untukku?"

Sebelah alis sang Tuan Muda Oh naik. Menampilkan raut heran terhadap permintaan yeoja dihadapannya. "Tentu," balasnya. "Tapi, untuk apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sebersit senyum lirih tampil di wajah Minseok. Ia kemudian menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya seiring dengan tiap kalimat yang akan dikeluarkannya. "Sampaikan permintaan maaf Eomma padanya."

Oh Sehun terdiam, tidak menjawab—tidak tahu menjawab apa selain menganggukkan kepala dan membiarkan angin menyapu rasa kagetnya akan ekspresi sang ibu.

.

**Luhan's POV**

.

Sungguh, keheningan ini benar-benar membuatku risih. Sudah tiga menit lewat dan hanya suara angin yang bermain dengan dedaunan yang terdengar. Merasa kesal sendiri, aku menyambar sebuah batu kecil dan melemparkannya ke danau lalu menyaksikan benda itu memantul sebentar di permukaan sebelum tenggelam.

Aku mendengus pelan. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau membahas yang itu, aku akan mengganti topiknya," ujarku akhirnya.

Namja itu kemudian menoleh dengan raut heran sebelum bergumam, "Aku tidak bilang kalau tidak ingin membahasnya." Sebelah alisnya terangkat, sementara aku menanggapinya dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Heh? Kau memang tidak 'bilang' begitu. Tapi, terbaca dengan jelas dari kilatan mata itu," balasku sambil mengarahkan telujuk tepat pada iris indahnya. Spontan saja ia memundurkan kepala. "Begitu, kah?" responnya. Seolah sejak tadi ia tak sadar dengan ekspresinya sendiri.

Aku menyunggingkan seringai tipis begitu melihat Kai menampilkan raut heran. "Ya. Jadi, jawab saja, kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul begini? Apa Paman akan kembali bekerja di tempat semula?" tanyaku langsung.

Namja itu tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pertukaran pelajar. Hanya untuk dua bulan," jelasnya pendek.

Aku kembali mengerucutkan bibir. "Dua bulan? Tanggung sekali. Kenapa tidak tiga atau enam bulan?" tanyaku heran. Kai terkekeh sebentar sebelum menempatkan telunjuknya di bibirku. "Kau benar-benar merindukanku, yah?"

"Heh?!" Cepat-cepat aku menepis pelan jemarinya dan memasang ekspresi murka. "Aku benar-benar rindu padamu sampai di titik di mana aku bisa menculikmu lalu mengikatmu di sebuah kursi dengan rantai," jawabku yang sukses membuat namja itu berjengkit menjauh.

"Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi _sadist _begitu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi kaget berlebihan dan seperti tengah menatap manusia jadi-jadian.

Aku terbahak keras ala pemeran antagonis begitu melihat ekspresi terselubungnya. "Sejak kau menghilang Jonginie~" balasku diakhiri dengan nada sarkas plus sinis.

"Kau mengerikan, _hyung_."

"Itu karena kau Jonginie~"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu."

"Hoo~ Jonginie~ Jonginie~ Jonginie~"

"Hentikan, _hyung."_

"Jonginie~ Jonginie~ Jong—"

Dan kegiatan 'membuat-Kai-kesal-dengan-ekspresi-imut' itu berakhir ketika getar dari sesuatu di sakuku menginterupsi. Dengan sedikit sebal, aku mengambil ponsel yang kutuduh sebagai sumber getaran tersebut. Lalu, begitu aku membaca apa yang ditampilkan layar benda tersebut, spontan kedua bola mataku melebar sempurna disusul jantungku yang memompa darah terlalu cepat.

"Ada apa?"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, aku menoleh ke samping. Menatap namja itu yang terlihat bingung sekaligus senang—karena aku berhenti menjahilinya—secara bersamaan. "A-aku harus pergi s-sekarang!" ujarku cepat lalu bangkit berdiri dan bersiap mengambil langkah seribu untuk menuju suatu tempat. Namun, hal itu urung aku lakukan karena sebuah tangan menangkap lenganku.

Astaga, apa tadi aku baru saja berniat meninggalkan namja ini dan membiarkannya menghilang lagi?

_Hell no._

Dengan cepat, aku turut menarik Kai untuk berdiri dan berlari bersama. "Kita akan ke mana?" tanyanya heran sembari mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengikutiku.

"Ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi, kenapa kita harus terburu-buru?"

"Karena seseorang menungguku."

"Siapa?"

"Sehun."

Tap.

Aku mengernyit heran karena tiba-tiba merasakan langkah di belakangku berhenti bersamaan dengan tangan di peganganku terlepas. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Kai yang terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Ada ap—"

"Kenapa Sehun menunggumu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena Eomma—"

"'Eomma'?"

"Err—maksudku, Ibunya Sehun."

"Dan kau menyebutnya 'Eomma'?"

"Itu karena kami—aku dan Sehun sudah menikah."

Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba namja itu menggengam erat sebelah tanganku dan menyeretku dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit.

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

**.**

Tidak lebih dari lima belas menit, akhirnya kami bertemu kembali dengan bangunan berlabel 'rumah sakit' tersebut. Namun, kami tidak begitu saja berhenti berjalan begitu mulai memasuki pekarangannya. Tentu saja hal ini aneh. Aku kembali mengernyit heran sebelum menyentakkan tangan Kai agar namja itu berhenti berjalan layaknya robot rusak.

"Kai? Ada ap—"

"Kalian sudah sampai?"

Sial, kenapa hari ini aku sering sekali disela? Tapi, sayang sekali aku tidak jadi mengumpat orang yang seenaknya melakukan hal itu karena saat nada bariton tersebut menyapa, badanku sudah membeku.

Sementara itu, Kai malah menatap datar pada 'pendatang' tersebut yang kini berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Lama tak berjumpa_, _Oh Sehun," sapanya sembari menatap tajam pada namja itu. Sementara itu, Sehun malah membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis—tepatnya, senyum miris nan lirih. "Ne, lama tak berjumpa _hyung_," balasnya pelan. Teramat pelan hingga terkesan tengah bermonolog.

Kalau saja aku memperhatikan lebih jelas, aksi saling tatap antara kedua manik gelap itu sebenarnya menyembunyikan banyak hal. Kilatan yang terpancar di antara keduanya seolah menyuarakan kalimat-kalimat beruntun dalam diam.

Tapi, sayang sekali, aku malah membeku di tempat sampai si surai kecoklatan yang berganti mencengkram pergelanganku. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku akan membawanya sekarang."

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

**Author's POV**

.

Salah. Bukan seperti ini yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Sungguh, tiba-tiba saja logikanya bekerja abnormal ketika melihat kedua orang itu saling bergandengan tangan berdua memasuki bangunan tadi. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa ia malah menarik namja ini dan membawanya ke _mansion _keluarganya—tepatnya ruang istirahat—dan memulai aksi menginterogasi-dalam-diam?

Oh, astaga, Oh Sehun apa yang terjadi padamu?

Untung saja saat mereka tiba di tempat ini, Oh Minseok sedang pergi keluar sehingga yeoja itu tidak perlu merasa heran kenapa putranya malah bertingkah seperti ini. Seharusnya Sehunberbicara empat mata dengan Kim Jongin setelah memberitahukan pada namja dihadapannya kini untuk menemui Papanya. Bukankah itu yang diinginkan—diminta Ibunya?

Tapi, setelah tadi mengetahui bahwa namja itu sedang bersama Jongin, ia malah mengubah rencananya dan berakhir seperti ini.

Bodoh sekali. Hanya karena namja itu, ia menjadi sangat bodoh begini.

Setelah lewat lima belas menit dan tak ada satupun penghuni ruangan tersebut yang bersuara, Sehun akhirnya menyerah. "Maaf sudah 'menyeretmu' begitu saja," ujarnya pelan lalu bersiap berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Terserah saja apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu nantinya. Yang jelas ia harus segera melakukan 'hal yang benar' dengan menemui Kim Jongin—sebelum namja berkulit tan eksotis itu menghilang lagi. Tapi, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa membawaku ke sini?" Namja itu—Luhan akhirnya angkat bicara, dan dengan takut-takut menatap balik mata elang dihadapannya. Sehun memutar otak sejenak. Mencari alasan dusta yang kiranya cocok. "Karena Eomma memintaku membawamu ke sini. Selain itu, kau tidak mungkin mandi di rumah sakit, kan?"

Mendengarnya, Luhan sukses menganga sebentar lalu menutup mulutnya kembali dan beralih mengerjap beberapa kali.

Oke, Sehun akui itu alasan yang sangat konyol. _Sangat_.

Tapi, tidak mungkin 'kan ia bilang, '_aku menyeretmu kemari karena entah kenapa badanku tiba-tiba bergerak menentang logikaku setelah melihatmu bersama Jongin_?Oh, tidak mungkin sekali.

Setelah memastikan namja itu takkan bertanya lagi, pemilik surai kecoklatan tersebut menyunggingkan seringai tipis—untuk menutupi kebodohan kalimatnya tadi—sebelum mengatakan, "Aku akan pergi menemui seseorang. Kalau ingin kembali ke rumah sakit, kau bisa memanggil seseorang untuk mengantarmu atau kalau kau bisa berkendara sendiri," namja itu melemparkan sesuatu dan ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Luhan, "gunakan itu."

Lalu,

blam.

Pintu itu tertutup cepat setelah membiarkan si Tuan Muda Oh keluar.

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

**Luhan's POV**

.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin—tampak seorang namja dengan rambut setengah basah, wajah yang dikerutkan—lalu menggerakkan sebelah tangan untuk menggunakan pengering rambut.

_Ukh, _apa-apaan Oh Sehun itu tadi?!

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia tiba-tiba menyeretku, membawaku ke tempat ini dengan alasan konyol, lalu meninggalkanku sendiri. _Wow, _bagus sekali. Selain itu, aku sampai meninggalkan Kai di rumah sakit! Astaga, setelah ini aku berjanji akan mencari pemilik marga Kim itu, memohon maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya, kemudian mengikatnya di suatu tempat supaya jika ada seseorang yang menyeretku menjauhinya lagi, aku tidak perlu merasa frustasi dan takut ia berbohong tentang tinggal di Korea selama dua bulan. Sungguh, kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu itu membuatku trauma.

Dan sepertinya lagi, Eomma dan Appa sedang tak ada di tempat. Kalau Appa, dia baru akan kembali ke Korea besok, sementara Eomma sedang menemui kolega bisnis—setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan beberapa maid padaku.

Karena faktor terlalu lelah untuk bergumam kesal dan telah selesai dengan mengeringkan rambut serta merapikannya, aku kembali berdiri dan menatap pantulan seluruh tubuhku di cermin. Aku hanya mengenakan kaos abu-abu dengan lengan sampai siku dan celana kain selutut. Puas dengan penampilanku saat ini, aku bersiap menyambar kunci yang diberikan Sehun tadi dan segera menuju garasi. Tapi baru dua langkah aku meninggalkan ruang ganti, kepala pelayan mendatangiku.

"Tuan, ada seseorang yang datang dan mencari Tuan Muda. Tapi, ketika saya mengatakan bahwa beliau sedang pergi, orang itu berbalik mencari Anda," ujarnya sembari membungkuk sedikit. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. Seseorang mencari Sehun? Rekan bisnisnya, kah? Tapi, kenapa malah mencariku? Aku tidak kenal satupun dengan rekan bisnisnya, kan?

Tapi, aku hanya mengangguk menyetujui begitu namja berusia cukup tua itu berkata ingin membawaku menemui orang tersebut. Aku mengikuti langkahnya hingga kami sampai di ruang santai, dan aku spontan membelalakkan kedua bola mataku begitu mendapati seorang namja lainnya tengah terduduk manis di salah satu sofa _crimson _di sana.

Namja itu tampak dengan santainya membaca sebuah novel yang memang di sediakan di tempat itu. Dan begitu ia menyadari kedatanganku, Byun Baekhyun—namja itu, langsung mendongak dan menatapku dengan senyum lebar.

"Wah, tidak bertemu dengan Sehun, tapi malah menemui Luhan _hyung—istri tercintanya? _Tak apalah," ujarnya pelan dengan nada khas sembari meletakkan novel tadi di meja sebelahnya. Aku sendiri terpaku di tempat sampai kepala pelayan tadi mengundurkan diri dan meninggalkan kami berdua di sana.

Sungguh, badanku tidak dapat bergerak.

Terlebih lagi, begitu namja tadi berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekatiku. Rasanya badanku mati rasa dan terpasung di tempat. Baekhyun berhenti selangkah di depanku, masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Senyum yang biasanya terkesan _cantik_ dan mengangumkan setiap kali ditujukan pada orang-orang, setiap kali dulu kami sering berbincang bersama dulu, namun kini….

Kenapa rasanya seolah senyum itu siap menyabit leherku kapan saja?

Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku hingga sepasang iris kami saling bertubrukan dalam satu garis lurus. Bibir tipisnya kemudian mengumamkan sesuatu, seolah pemberitahuan yang teramat penting hingga tak bisa diselingi sedikit pun basa-basi seperti biasanya ketika orang memulai obrolan. Ia berkata, "Kau sudah membuatku kehilangan _satu orang_. Lalu, sekarang kau mengambil yang _satuny_a lagi. Kenapa kau begitu _menyusahkan?"_

Aku terbelalak. Antara tak mengerti, heran, dan _shock _berlebihan.

"Apa maksud—"

Dan sebelum aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Aku akan merebutnya darimu, tunggu saja.

"Aku tidak mau kalah dalam taruhan ini."

.

**[4] end.**

**Continued in next chap.**

**[5]**

**What A Confusing Story**

.

.

**A.N :: **

**Tidak mau banyak bacot di AN kali ini. Cuma mau bilang, agak sedih pas tahu kalau review di chapter ini dari yang sebelumnya menurun *nangis gaje* /plak. Oh ya, FF ini agak complicated. Tiap konfliknya saling berhubungan loh~ Perhatikan baik-baik.**

**Baiklah, selanjutnya membalas FAQ.**

**F : A**pa kai juga masuk kategori orang ke 3 antara hunhan? Plus juga, kira-kira ini chapnya sampe berapa thor?

**A : **Spoiler dikit yah! Ya, Kai bakal masuk kategori orang ketiga di sini. Kalau masalah banyak chapnya, Au sendiri belum tahu berhubung cerita aslinya juga belum Au tamatkan.

oOo

**F** : Siapa itu jongin? Teman, sahabat atau _special person_?

**A : **Jawabannya ada di chap ini dan chap berikutnya *wink*

oOo

**F : **Sehun nggak denger apa-apa kan pas Luhan curhat ke Mamanya?

**A : **Iya, Sehun ngga dengar apa-apa tentang curhatannya Luhan. Dia cuma lihat dan dengar Luhan menangis.

oOo

**F : **Ntar ada Kailu moment nggak?

**A : **Bisa jadi khehehe~

**Makasih juga buat yang ngasih saran tentang ortunya Luhan. Nanti Au akan munculkan yang Au pilih di chap depannya. Harapan Au, semoga chapter ini lebih memuaskan, dan jangan sampai ada silent-readers yah! Reviewnya tingkatkan supaya Au termotivasi(?) untuk update cepat~ **

**Special Thanks to: **

**(tell me directly if I forgot someone ****)**

waterfall - utarid - Lu-ie – guestteeu - SeHunHanLu - Han Hye Bi - Ohmypcy - kaihunhan - hunhan - nvtandrny - arvita . kim - tmarionlie - dwi. yuliani. 562 - junia. angel. 58 - Fangirl -nim - indah . mickeyminnie - Cherry EXOL - saY . You - xiu . hana - HunHanie - nisaramaidah28 - xilian94 - irna . lee . 96 - STANNYuriska - DahsyatNyaff - lisnana1 - selukr - afifahnur914 - taenggoo - hunhanminute - myhunhanbaby - .junia . angel . 58 - HunHanina – deercho – SayLu – HJ – himekaruLl – imeyyteukmin - Frozen Peony - jeje jung - EXOST Panda - oshxlh - zoldyk - Xiaoluluu - rybcha .icha28 - Choxeinna - Kim Bo Mi - slcbkk0996 - my lulu - Kym Rin – Guests - and ofc, you!^^

**Love lots,**

**A.u.t.h.l.e.n.e**


	5. 5 - What A Confusing Story

"_Aku akan merebutnya darimu _hyung_, tunggu saja._

Merebut_nya_… ?

Merebut apa? Merebut siapa?

—_Aku tidak mau kalah dalam taruhan ini."_

Taruhan? Taruhan apa lagi?!

Apa-apaan, Byun Baekhyun?

Tiba-tiba datang, mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Sehun lalu mengucapkan semua ini padaku. Untuk apa? Apa maksudnya? Sungguh, aku tidak paham.

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan membuat namja itu menjelaskan apapun yang ia maksudkan. Agar beribu pertanyaan yang membelit pikiranku layaknya benang kusut ini dapat teruraikan. Tapi, kenapa sekarang bibirku terasa kelu? Kenapa kilat dari sepasang maniknya seolah menumpulkan semua kinerja indraku?

Bahkan, ketika seringai di bibirnya perlahan memudar dan berganti dengan sebuah garis lurus pendek, aku masih terpaku di tempat. Bergeming—malah menahan napas untuk beberapa detik.

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya lalu berjalan menjauh dengan kilatan datar. Bibir tipisnya menggumamkan sesuatu kembali. "Maafkan aku _hyung_," katanya.

Sepasang sepatu yang digunakannya menimbulkan bunyi khas beraturan tiap kali kakinya menapak dan beradu dengan lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"Maafkan aku karena selama ini telah _menipumu,_" lanjutnya.

Aku tercekat—lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Menipu? Menipu_ku? _Tipuan apa pula yang dilakukannya padaku?!

Sayang sekali, bibirku masih tidak mau menerima impuls untuk memekik dan menyuarakan pertanyaan itu.

Namja bermarga Byun tersebut berhenti menapak begitu tiba di sofa yang didudukinya tadi. Ia kemudian menyambar barang-barang miliknya dan kembali berbalik padaku yang berdiri mematung membelakangi pintu masuk. Ia berjalan lagi sedikit. Setelah itu, berhenti tepat di sebelah kiriku hanya untuk membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

"Oh ya, apa kau tahu _hyung_? Alasan Jongin menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu adalah _kau,_

—dan Sehun."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Blam.

**.**

**.**

**C.h.a.i.n**

**By: Authlene **

**Summary: **

**Aku memang mencintaimu, dan aku juga sudah menyerah akan hal itu. Aku tahu, aku bukan yang kau inginkan. Lalu, kenapa Tuhan menjebak kita dalam permainan berantai yang diberi nama 'perjodohan' ini?**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, **Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: T—T+ **

**Pairs/Cast: HunHan, HunBaek, KaiHan, ChenMin, SuLay [**secret slight pairs], **ChanBaek /All EXO Members, many more.**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik SM ent. dan para membernya milik tuhan YME O:) Tapi, Luhan spesial diciptakan buat diriku~~ /eaaa #disantet**

**Warnings: COMPLICATED, Klise, BOYS LOVE/shounen-ai, gender switch typos, alternate age, bad diction, alur terlalu cepat/lambat, POV berganti sesuka ha ti, EYD tidak sesuai, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE**

**: FF ini adalah re-make dari FF Au di akun yang satu lagi. Banyak yang diubah, memang. Judulnya sama hanya dalam bahasa yang berbeda. Jadi, bagi yang pernah main ke fandom anime; khususnya KNB, dan pernah membaca cerita serupa dengan ini, berarti kalian sudah tahu akun Au yang satu lagi :D **

**NO PLAGIARISM, NO FLAME, HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**[5] What A Confusing Story**

**.**

I can't figure out if we're close or distant.  
I hate my love is going round and round with you.  
I think I should stop loving you now.  
It hurts me too much so I hate you.

**Twinkle-Twinkle — Girl's Day**

**.**

**Author's POV**

**.**

Gaun sewarna _tanzanite_ yang menjuntai hingga mata kaki dan terus melambai dengan indah tiap tubuh yang dibalutnya itu melangkah, tampak benar-benar anggun. Berpadu sempurna dengan helaian menawanyang tergerai bebas hingga menyentuh pinggul.

Yeoja itu bergerak dengan terburu-buru. Membuat suara khas langkah cepat memantul berirama di koridor yang dilewatinya. Raut wajah yang dipoles _make up_ tipis nan sempurna itu terkesan benar-benar anggun dan elegan. Namun jikalau diperhatikan lebih jelas, bibir merah merekah miliknya tengah merengut. Ekspresinya mengeras dengan sepasang alis yang bertaut samar.

Oh Minseok—nama yeoja itu—berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu. Kemudian dengan satu gerakan cepat, jemari lentiknya memutar knop dingin itu dan mendorongnya hingga menampilkan sebuah ruangan cukup familiar. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memperhatikan tempat itu, yeoja tadi bergerak masuk melewati ruang pertama. Sebelum kembali melewati sebuah pintu otomatis dan,

…berdiri membeku dengan sepasang manik yang membulat sempurna.

I—ia tidak salah lihat, bukan?

Yeoja bersurai sebahu dengan balutan cardigan seputih salju itu benar-benar ada di sana, bukan?

Iya, kan?!

"Ah, Minseok-ssi,

—Maaf, maksudku; Lama tak berjumpa_, _eonni."

Oh, tuhan.

Yeoja itu tersentak mendengarnya.

"Y-Yixing? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Minseok menjawab dengan kalimat patah-patah. Seolah lidahnya terasa kelu hanya karena mengetahui eksitensi yeoja yang disebutnya 'Yixing' tadi.

Yixing tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu kembali meluruskan tubuhnya yang tadi dibungkukkan sebagai salam. "Aku hanya mengunjungi 'sahabat lama'. Apa tidak boleh, eonni?" jawabnya pelan dengan nada lembut bercampur datar yang khas.

Sontak saja Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Yeoja itu lalu berusaha menetralkan kinerja tubuhnya dan memaksa bergerak mendekati si pemilik surai gelap yang kemudian mendudukkan diri tepat di samping ranjang pasien.

"Aku hanya terkejut melihatmu di sini," sambungnya. Kali ini, Yixing hanya ber-oh ria sebagai jawaban. Lalu detik-detik berikutnya diisi keheningan. Kedua yeoja dengan warna surai kontras tersebut malah mengalihkan fokus mereka pada yeoja lainnya yang terbujur kaku dengan sepasang kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan kilatan indah manik di dalamnya.

Namun, keheningan tersebut berlangsung tidak lama. Yixing lalu mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh kulit pucat pasien dihadapannya. "Menurut Eonni, apa _dia _akan memaafkanku?" ucapnya pelan.

Minseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tanda merasa bingung atas pertanyaan yeoja di sampingnya. "Kenapa _dia _perlu memaafkanmu?" tanyanya balik.

Yixing terkekeh sebentar. "_Kami _pergi begitu saja meski sudah mendapatkan izin darimu. Namun, justru tidak memberi kabar atau apapun setelah itu. Lalu sekembalinya, _kami _malah disambut berita buruk seperti ini. Bukan'kah kesannya malah seperti _kami_ benar-benar jahat?" ucapnya lagi yang sukses membuat yeoja bersurai gelapdi sampingnya menghela napas kasar.

Minseok memundurkan tubuhnya agar dapat bertatap langsung dengan sepasang iris gelap jernih dihadapannya. "Kau terlalu menyalahkan dirimu, Yixing," jawabnya. "Itu hanya kecelakaan. Kau tahu? Banyak hal yang bisa terjadi dalam rentang waktu tiga hari saja. Apalagi kau seolah lenyap selama tiga tahun. Tapi setidaknya, sekarang kau sudah kembali 'kan?"

Yeoja yang lebih muda tersebut mengulas senyum tipis lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku. _Kami_ di sini hanya sementara saja," balasnya lirih. Saking lirihnya, dapat disebut juga sebagai bisikan. Meski begitu, Minseok dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas dan sukses tersentak kaget. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya disertai dahi yang dikerutkan. "Kau akan 'menghilang' lagi? Apa waktu tiga tahun itu belum cukup?"

Yixing menggeleng pelan. "Ini bukan keinginanku, Eonni. Sama seperti yang sebelumnya, ini keinginan 'Jongin'," jawabnya. "Keberadaan _kami_ di sini pun karena dia ingin menyelesaikan 'perbuatan bodohnya' dulu."

Seketika itu juga, seluruh badan yeoja bermarga Oh itu membeku. Ia sulit bergerak. Seolah kinerja tubuhnya lumpuh kembali—untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam rentan waktu berdekatan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan bola matanya melebar sempurna. Menandakan kekagetan luar biasa yang dirasakannya. Kali ini, ia tidak kaget seperti ketika menyadari kehadiran Yixing yang tiba-tiba. Lalu, kenapa?

Itu karena, ia baru saja… menyadari kesalahan besarnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan 'anak itu'? Tidak bertemu dengannya selama ini, entah kenapa aku punya firasat bahwa sesuatu yang 'buruk' terjadi padanya. Tapi, dia baik-baik saja, kan?

—Meski aku bukan lagi 'Ibu'nya, jujur saja, aku rindu dan mengkhawatirkannya."

Dan Minseok kehilangan kemampuan berbicaranya saat itu juga.

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

**Luhan's POV**

.

Kepalaku pening. Sangat.

Hingga di titik di mana rasanya bumi berputar terbalik dan tiba-tiba kehilangan gaya gravitasinya, sehingga mendadak perutku ingin memuntahkan apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Sial. Aku bahkan jatuh terduduk sepeninggal Baekhyun tadi. Dan lagi, kata-kata anehnya terus menghantui pikiranku.

'_Penyebab Kai menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu adalah _aku _dan _Sehun?_'_

Aku? Sehun?!

Bagaimana bisa!

Aku amat sangat yakin beberapa hari semenjak kejadian itu aku dan Kai sama sekali tidak ada masalah. Kami tidak bertengkar atau saling melakukan hal bodoh plus buruk lainnya yang bisa membuat satu keluarga Kim tiba-tiba raib dari tempatnya.

Juga, bukankah Kai sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku beberapa saat yang lalu bahwa alasan kepergiannya adalah Paman yang dipindah tugaskan? Kai tidak pernah bohong padaku sebelumnya. Ia selalu mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur.

—_Kalau begitu, kenapa ia menolak membahasnya lebih lanjut tadi?_

—_Kenapa ia tampak tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu padamu?_

—_Kenapa, hm? Bisa kau jelaskan alasannya?_

Deg.

Lalu, apa hubungan Kai dengan Sehun? Setahuku mereka hanya teman satu tim karena dulu Kai adalah pemain basket. Tidak lebih dari itu—_sungguh_? Jadi, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi alasan Kai menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu?

Ini aneh! Apa aku tidak mengetahui sesuatu yang penting? Apa aku kehilangan potongan berharga? Apa kedua orang itu—Kai dan Sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Tapi, untuk apa mereka menyembunyikannya?

_Argh!_

"Tuan? Apa Tuan baik-baik saja?"

Tuk. "Eh?"

Aku tersentak pelan lalu menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas. Menatap balik sepasang iris coklat yang memberikan kilatan khawatir atas tingkah lakuku yang terdiam membatu tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku pelan dengan bibir yang dipaksa melengkung sedikit ke atas. Mencoba membuatnya percaya atas pernyataanku tadi.

Yeoja berbalut pakaian khas _maid—_meski pakaiannya cukup berbeda—itu tampak merengut sebentar. Maniknya masih menatap raut wajahku intens sebelum menghela napas pelan—menyerah—dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tuan bisa mengatakan apapun pada saya kalau ada hal yang tidak beres," gumamnya pelan.

Aku terkekeh sebentar kemudian menumpukan dagu di atas tangan kanan yang kuletakkan di atas meja. "Aneh sekali yah, kalau kau memanggilku 'Tuan' begitu."

Son Naeun—_maid _tadi_—_aku memang mengenalnya semenjak duduk di bangku SMA. Dia adalah salah satu junior favoritku yang sangat ramah dan cerdas. Setelah menamatkan SMA, ia melanjutkan pendidikan di bangku kuliah dan aku baru tahu kalau dia juga anak dari kepala pelayan di _mansion _utama keluarga Oh. Jadilah yeoja itu biasanya menghabiskan masa senggang kuliahnya dengan menjadi kaki tangan sang Ayah sebagai kepala pelayan yang sangat di percayai oleh Eomma dan Appa.

"Kalau begitu, Tuan harus membiasakannya. Karena mulai sekarang, saya bukan lagi adik kelas Tuan," ujarnya dibarengi senyum lebar sembari meletakkan secangkir _rose tea _dan beberapa cemilan di atas meja dihadapanku.

Aku balas tersenyum sembari membiarkan sapaan lembut angin menyapu helaian rambutku. "Ya, ya. Akan aku usahakan," ujarku setengah hati. Jujur saja, dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Tuan' seperti itu sungguh aneh dan mengganggu. Tapi, sebagai penyandang marga Oh yang baru, aku _harus _membiasakannya.

"_Well, _jujur saja aku senang kau ada di sini," lanjutku sembari menyelipkan jemari tangan kananku di pegangan cangkir. Mengangkatnya ke atas sedikit, kemudian menyesap cairan beraroma menggiurkan itu.

Naeun mengambil tempat duduk di kursi kosong yang tepat berhadapan denganku. Masih dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di parasnya, ia berujar. "Saya juga senang bahwa Tuan lah yang terpilih sebagai istri Tuan Muda Sehun."

Aku tersenyum tipis lalu meletakkan cangkir yang isinya sisa setengah itu di tempatnya semula. Dan entah kenapa, detik selanjutnya fokus mataku malah beralih ke pantulan seorang namja yang terefleksi oleh permukaan teh tadi.

Lalu, sebuah pertanyaan terbersit di pikiranku. "Naeun?" panggilku.

Yeoja itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menyahut. "Ne, Tuan?"

"Apa aku pantas menjadi penyandang marga Oh yang baru?"

"M—maaf?"

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku lalu menatap miris sepasang iris coklatnya yang balas menatapku heran. "K—kenapa Tuan menanyakan hal itu?" tanyanya balik dengan senyuman yang perlahan memudar dan digantikan dengan ekspresi kaget campur bingung.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja rasanya posisi ini bukan untukku."

Naeun tersentak sebentar kemudiam terbungkam cukup lama. Membiarkan tiupan angin sejuk yang dihantarkan melewati hamparan bunga di depan sana mengisi kekosongan yang ada.

_Well, _sebenarnya, apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Bukan 'kah seharusnya aku berlari mengejar Kai dan menanyakan kepastian perkataan namja bermarga Byun tadi? Siapa tahu saja kalau Baekhyun hanya bercanda, kan?

—_Bercanda? _Sungguh?

Dan sontak aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras. Perilakunya yang berbanding jauh dari saat kami masih bersahabat di masa sekolah itu sudah cukup bagiku sebagai bukti bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Auranya, tatapannya, semuanya menyerukan keseriusan yang mendalam. Hal itu bahkan membuat kakiku lemas sesaat setelah ia menghilang di balik pintu ruang tadi. Sukses pula membuat Naeun memekik kaget saat menemukanku seolah mayat hidup dan memberi saran untuk rileks sebentar bersama secangkir _rose tea_.

Baru saja aku berniat menghabiskan sisa teh di cangkirku, terdengar helaan napas kasar dari yeoja bermarga Son tadi. "Ada apa antara Tuan dan Baekhyun-ssi?" tanyanya yang membuatku terbelalak sebentar.

"Tidak ada apa—"

"Tentu saja ada 'apa-apa'," potongnya cepat. Kilatan matanya kini menatapku lurus. "Aku sempat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun-ssi saat meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan dengan Tuan tadi. Tidak perlu jenius untuk membaca betapa tajamnya kilatan mata itu. Apalagi setelah menemukan Tuan seperti tadi. Pasti ada 'apa-apa'nya."

Kalimatnya sontak membuatku membeku di tempat. Tentunya Naeun juga mengenal Baekhyun. Bahkan dia mungkin tahu bahwa aku dan namja itu adalah sahabat dulu. Jadi, gampang saja baginya untuk menebak bahwa sesuatu tengah terjadi di antara kami.

Aku menghela napas sebentar. Menimbang-nimbang apakah perlu menjelaskan perkataan Baekhyun tadi padaku atau mengelak lagi dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tuan. Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengusik Tuan, tolong katakan saja. Saya akan membantu sebisa mungkin," pintanya ragu. Naeun meluluhkan kilatan lurusnya menjadi lebih lembut. Sukses membuatku tersenyum tipis dan memutuskan untuk percaya akan kata-katanya tadi.

Aku menarik napas perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya sebelum tersenyum tipis—hingga terkesan miris. "Baekhyun tadi mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan padaku."

"'Mengejutkan'?"

"Ya. Naeun tahu Kim Jongin—Kai, bukan?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk. "Salah satu andalan tim basket sekolah, banyak yang mengidolakannya karena '_sexy' _dan pandai pula menari. Dia juga sahabat Tuan, kan? Aku sering melihat kalian jalan bersama," jawabnya.

"Benar sekali. Tiga tahun yang lalu, Kai pergi—entah kemana, menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberitahu hal apapun padaku. Dan sebelum Sehun mengantarku ke sini tadi pagi, aku tiba-tiba bertemu dengannya. Ia mengatakan bahwa kepergiaannya adalah karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Tapi sebaliknya, tadi Baekhyun memberikan keterangan lain yang 'mengejutkan'. Ia bilang bahwa alasan sebenarnya Kai pergi adalah aku dan Sehun," jelasku yang sontak membuat manik yeoja dihadapanku melebar sempurna. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Naeun bahkan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali saking kagetnya mendengar perkataanku.

"Menurumu, siapa yang berbohong?" tanyaku lagi.

Yeoja itu kemudian tampak memasang pose berpikir. Sementara aku hanya terdiam menunggu reaksinya sambil menghabiskan teh yang tersisa.

"Izinkan saya bertanya dulu pada Tuan," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Silahkan."

"Bagaimana reaksi Jongin-ssi ketika Tuan menanyainya perihal yang tadi?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. "Dia menjawab dengan cepat dan tampak seolah tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Lalu, bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun-ssi ketika mengatakan semua itu kepada Tuan?"

"Mirip seperti pendeskripsianmu tadi ketika melihatnya keluar dari ruang santai," jawabku masih dengan raut kebingungan. Naeun kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah telah memahami pernyataan-pernyataanku tadi. "Sepertinya aku tahu jawaban pertanyaan Tuan."

Dan kalimat itu spontan membuatku mengerjap berulang kali. "_Jinjja_?"

Ia mengangguk lagi. "Dari apa yang kuketahui, ketika seseorang tengah berbohong, maka ia akan melakukan hal yang persis sama seperti apa yang Jongin-ssi lakukan," terangnya yang sukses membuatku membulatkan sepasang manikku.

Kai berbohong… padaku?

Sebelum aku sempat protes, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi, karena aku cukup mengenal Jongin-ssi dan kenyataan bahwa kalian berdua adalah sahabat, sepertinya dia tidak akan berani mengatakan sesuatu yang bersifat 'kebohongan' kepada Tuan. Ia hanya menutupi alasan sebenarnya dengan sesuatu yang sama benarnya."

Aku mengernyit. "'Menutupi alasan sebenarnya dengan sesuatu yang sama benarnya'?"

"Ya. Jadi, saat Jongin-ssi mengatakan bahwa ia pergi karena pekerjaan ayahnya, ia tidak berbohong. Hanya saja, alasannya bukan cuma itu. Ia juga pergi karena Tuan dan Tuan Muda Sehun—seperti yang Baekhyun-ssi katakan," jelasnya.

Deg.

"Itu artinya, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak berbohong?" simpulku lirih.

Naeun mengangguk. "Ada yang mengatakan bahwa orang-orang yang 'biasanya' tidak mengatakan kebohongan; orang yang sedang mabuk, anak kecil, dan orang yang sedang marah—yup, tampaknya Baekhyun-ssi marah kepada Tuan dengan alasan yang tidak saya ketahui."

Detik selanjutnya, aku serasa kembali membeku. Kalau memang benar apa yang Naeun katakan, berarti ada sesuatu yang Kai sembunyikan dariku. Dan 'sesuatu' tersebut juga menyangkut Sehun. Lalu, Baekhyun marah padaku dengan alasan yang juga aku tidak ketahui.

Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

"Oh ya, Tuan?" Mengalihkan rutukan beruntun batinku, aku menengadahkan kepala untuk beradu pandang dengan sepasang iris karamel Naeun. "Ada apa?" ucapku kemudian.

Yeoja itu lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Mau ikut saya sebentar? Sepertinya ada hal menarik yang ingin saya tunjukkan."

Dengan sebelah alis terangkat, aku mengangguk tanda setuju dan mengikuti langkahnya menjauhi taman belakang hingga kembali memasuki mansion keluarga Oh.

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

**Author's POV**

.

Langit di atas tampak cukup cerah dengan tambahan urak awan putih sebagai penghias. Hembusan angin pagi juga turut menambah kenyamanan suasana saat ini. Tapi, hal sebaliknya malah dirasakan oleh namja tinggi tersebut.

Sejak tadi, ia tampak menggerutu tidak jelas dan sesekali mengobrak-abrik rambutnya sendiri. Arah pandangnya juga tampak tak pasti. Sorot sepasang irisnya menandakan rasa kesal dan khawatir yang mendalam. Namja itu tampak benar-benar tidak dapat diam. Ia baru saja memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati suatu tempat, namun sayang sekali harus ia batalkan ketika mendapati seorang namja familiar yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

"Baekkie!" panggilnya. "Kau tidak benar-benar melakukannya, kan?!" Nada suaranya meninggi. Sontak membuat namja yang dipanggil 'Baekkie' tadi berjengkit kaget karena kedatangannya disambut dengan semburan namja itu.

"Oi, jawab aku!"

Mendapati respon Byun Baekhyun yang malah menyembunyikan parasnya dibalik poni panjangnya, kesabaran Park Chanyeol—namja tadi—seakan terkikis tipis. Disambarnya pundak Baekhyun lalu dipegangnya erat-erat hingga membuat yang dipegang memekik sakit.

"Bodoh! Lepaskan!" bentak Baekhyun sembari berusaha menepis lengan Chanyeol meski gagal.

Bukannya melakukan apa yang Baekhyun serukan, Chanyeol malah mempererat pegangannya dan mengguncang tubuh tersebut. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, bukan? Kau ingin mengulang kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, hah?! Kau ingin membuat Kai pergi lagi?!" tanyanya kolosal.

Dan dengan satu gerakan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol dipundaknya. Ia kini balas menatap nyalang namja itu. "Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan!" balasnya dengan teriakan pula. "Aku—Aku juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat itu! Kau tahu? Kali ini aku akan memenangkannya! Aku tidak akan mengalah seperti pada Jongin dulu!"

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol bungkam seketika dengan manik yang membulat sempurna.

"Dan juga, 'namja itu'—Luhan—perlu mendapatkan balasan atas semua yang aku alami karena'nya'! Dia merusak kebahagiaan keluargaku. Dia membuat kami menderita! Meski sekarang ia juga sama menderitanya, namun itu tidak cukup. Ia harus lebih menderita lagi! Jauh lebih menderita dari yang kami rasakan dulu. Tapi, ia kemudian datang lagi dan merebut Jongin dariku!" lanjutnya masih dengan hujaman tatapan tajam yang membuat Chanyeol tak berkutik.

"Lalu setelah itu, Jongin malah dengan bodohnya memilih pergi dan berpikir bahwa semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik tanpa kehadirannya. Tapi, lihat? Ia malah membuat namja itu mendapatkan Sehun!" semburnya kemudian.

Baekhyun lalu melangkah maju sembari menggeretakkan giginya. Mencoba menahan luapan emosi yang menggantikan ekspresi natural miliknya yang lebih terkesan manis dan ceria. Ia lalu menyisakan jarak selangkah antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Setelah itu, membisikkan sesuatu dengan pelan. Cukup pelan untuk menyisakan nada mengancam yang sinis di dalamnya.

"Sayang sekali, kali ini aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan. Aku akan merebut Sehun darinya.

—Dengan bantuan Jongin."

Detik selanjutnya, namja itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan pekarangan mansion Sehun—juga meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tercengang di tempatnya berdiri.

Apa itu tadi? Apa-apaan yang ia katakan?!

.

Sepasang manik itu menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan nanar. Punggung kecil yang semakin jauh dan jauh, hingga akhirnya menghilang sempurna di balik kerumunan pengguna jalan.

Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Tidak peduli sudah berapa lama ia mengenal sosok bersurai gelap menawan itu, tidak peduli sudah berapa lama mereka menjalani keseharian bersama; ia tetap tidak mengerti—ia tidak bisa mengerti.

Kenapa namja itu bodoh sekali? Kenapa dia tidak henti-hentinya mengejar hal mustahil yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan? Apa ia bahkan tahu apa arti kata 'mustahil'?

Lalu, kenapa dia tidak menyerah saja pada egonya? Kenapa justru ia membiarkan hal itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri?

Apa ia berniat _menentang _takdir? Atau _menciptakan _takdirnya sendiri dengan membuat _rantai _dan mengikat orang lain dalam permainan yang pada akhirnya malah akan _membunuhnya?_

Kenapa?!

Tidak 'kah ia lihat, ada orang lain yang lebih peduli? Ada orang lain yang siap merengkuhnya kapan saja? Ada orang lain yang menginginkan dan menyanginya lebih dari apapun? Dan selalu ingin bersamanya?

Apakah Byun Baekhyun itu terlalu bodoh hingga tidak dapat melihat semua itu?!

"Dia memang sangat bodoh. Tapi, kenapa aku mencintainya?"

Sialan_._

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

**Luhan's POV**

.

Aku belum pernah memasuki ruangan ini sebelumnya.

Ruangan yang terletak di sayap utara bangunan utama ini tampak benar-benar berbeda dari beberapa yang pernah aku masuki. Memang lebih tepat jika aku katakan ruangan ini berada pada bangunan berbeda. Bangunannya tidak lebih besar dari bangunan utama serta hanya memiliki satu ruangan. Dibatasi pula oleh taman dengan rerumputan luas dan dihubungkan dengan jalan pendek yang dibuat menarik dengan model bebatuan.

Dindingnya dipasangi wallpaper bermotif khas klasik dengan warna emas. Pilar-pilar sewarna gadingnya besar dan kokoh. Melingkupi keseluruhan ruang yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari mayoritas ruang yang ada di bangunan utama. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer dengan model berundak menurun hingga menggunakan tiga anak tangga.

Lalu, mengapa aku mengatakan ruangan ini 'berbeda' dari yang lainnya?

Itu karena benda-benda yang mengisinya didominasi pigura dengan berbagai sosok di dalamnya.

Lebih jelasnya, ruangan berbentuk segi enam ini hanya diisi lukisan, patung—yang katanya merupakan mahakarya keluarga Oh—dan foto yang memenuhi dindingnya, sebuah air mancur yang terletak di tengah ruangan beserta kolamnya yang terisi beberapa jenis ikan hias, dan sisanya hanya ruang bergerak kosong.

_Well, _aku sempat _speechless _untuk beberapa saat ketika Naeun mengatakan ruangan ini adalah 'pameran keluarga'. Yap, foto-foto yang aku maksud tadi adalah foto-foto keluarga. Di bawahnya, tercetak jelas berbagai nama bermarga Oh.

"Saya pertama kali menemukan ruangan ini ketika diminta Papa untuk mencari sesuatu. Tapi, saat itu juga, saya menemukan hal menarik." Naeun menuntunku melewati beberapa pigura dan berhenti tepat di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Ini." Ia lalu menunjuk sebuah foto berukuran besar yang tersorot sempurna oleh _direct lighting_.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. "Memangnya ada yang salah dengan foto itu?" tanyaku pelan sebelum memperhatikan apa yang terpampang di dalamnya. Naeun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Foto tersebut menampilkan sebuah keluarga kecil dengan balutan gaun dan jas mewah. Kedua orang dewasanya tampak duduk disebuah kursi panjang, sementara putra dan putri mereka berdiri dengan rapi di belakang. Tidak ada yang ganjil, bukan?

Namun, detik selanjutnya, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak membulatkan sepasang manikku ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"A—apa maksudnya i-ini?" Aku menatap Naeun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sementara yang aku tatap hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak mengetahui apapun. "Saya juga tidak tahu. Karena itu saya membawa Tuan ke sini," ujarnya pelan.

Aku kembali menatap foto itu lekat-lekat. Tepatnya, berfokus pada sosok familiar seorang namja yang tersenyum kecil menghadap kamera dan berdiri tepat di samping yeoja yang melakukan hal yang sama_. _

"Bukan'kah dia…" Lalu kemudian, aku beralih pada papan kecil berisi deretan hangul yang membentuk empat nama.

'Oh Kyuhyun, Oh Sungmin—Oh Jongdae, Oh Yixing.'

"…Kim Yixing?!"

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

**Author's POV**

.

Pemilik surai kecoklatanitu nyaris saja menjadikan benda mati yang tak bersalah di pegangannya sebagai korban atas luapan emosinya sekarang. Berkali-kali ia menatap arloji yang menyampir sempurna di pergelangannya lalu mengumpat entah pada siapa. Gerakan kakinya turut dipercepat. Matanya kemudian beralih menatap kerumunan orang di sekitarnya dengan perasaan was-was memenuhi kepalanya.

Mengapa Tuan Muda Oh Sehun ini tampak begitu konyol?

Pasalnya, ia seolah mendapat musibah beruntun.

Semenit yang lalu, ibunya menelepon dan bertanya apakah ia sudah bertemu dengan orang _itu _atau belum. Yeoja tersebut juga mengatakan bahwa ia mendapat kejutan lain karena tidak menemukan menantunya di rumah sakit, namun malah bertemu dengan 'teman lama'. Tentu saja Sehun muda itu tidak mengatakan bahwa ia kehilangan orang _itu _karena suatu hal konyol, sementara ialah pelaku yang membawa namja tadi ke _mansion_ mereka—dan kedua hal itu tentunya bertentangan dengan perintah Minseok.

Konsekuensinya, sekarang ia harus berurusan dengan lautan manusia untuk menemukan seorang namja bernama Kim Jongin.

Subjek bersurai gelap itu ditemukan tengah terduduk sendirian di dalam sebuah restoran. Tampak setengah melamun dengan earphone yang melekat sempurna di sepasang telinganya. Tak lupa segelas _frape _yang terabaikan dihadapannya.

Sehun dengan cepat memacu langkahnya. Takut ketika berkedip sekali, Kim Jongin tiba-tiba menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Dan begitu namja tersebut sampai di tempat tujuan dengan terengah-engah, sang pemilik manik gelap hanya mempersilahkannya duduk dengan tenang. "Yo, Sehun_,_" sapanya. "Sudah kuduga kau akan menemuiku."

Sehun berusaha menetralkan kinerja paru-parunya. Setelah itu, ia beralih menatap Jongin yang kini tampak kelewat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ke mana saja selama ini, _hyung_?" ujar Sehun _to the point. _Tampaknya ia sudah cukup bertele-tele dengan membiarkan namja berkulit eksotis ini menghilang tadi.

"Memangnya, untuk apa kau mengetahuinya? Tidak penting, bukan?" Jongin menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya. Tapi kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya. Hingga kini sepasang maniknya bertemu pandang dengan milik Sehun.

Membuat namja bermaga Oh itu meringis ketika menemukan _ekspresi terluka _di sana_. _

Sehun tidak sanggup untuk tidak menorehkan senyum tipis nan miris di parasnya ketika itu. Ia bahkan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam layaknya tengah menyesali sesuatu.

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_," ujarnya kemudian. Dengan nada pelan hingga terkesan lirih.

Jongin kemudian menjawab sama pelannya. "Kupikir kau menginginkan kepergianku."

Mendegarnya, Sehun dengan spontan menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia jelas tidak terima dengan tuduhan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia menginginkan kepergian orang yang sukses membuatnya pusing kepalang ketika menghilang tiba-tiba?

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?! Kau bahkan tidak meminta izin padaku sebelum menghilang bak ditelan bumi begitu!" balasnya nyaris berteriak. Rasanya ia sudah tidak tahan untuk menyimpan beribu pertanyaan serta argumen mengenai namja dihadapannya kini. "Appa dan Eomma juga seolah menyembunyikanmu. Memangnya aku tidak boleh meminta maaf atas kejadian _itu_?"

Jongin lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban. Rasanya ia tidak berminat membalas lebih banyak kalimat Sehun tadi. Sesuatu di dadanya terasa sesak mendengar untaian kalimat namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Membuatnya mengingat semua yang terjadi dulu. Jadi, ia memilih mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kaca pembatas toko dengan jalanan. Namun, detik selanjutnya, sepasang irisnya membulat sempurna untuk beberapa detik. Lalu, sebuah senyum tipis—tepatnya sebuah seringai kusam—tersungging di wajahnya ketika melihat siluet seorang namja yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menerobos orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Bibirnya kemudian bergerak seiring pandangannya yang kembali berfokus pada Sehun yang terlihat heran sekaligus kesal. "Oh ya, selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sehun," ucapnya pelan.

"Sebagai 'kakak'mu, aku turut bahagia.

Meskipun itu berarti, kedatanganku ke Korea kali ini tidak ada gunanya."

.

**[5] end.**

**Continued in next chap.**

**[6] The First Piece**

.

.

**A.N::**

**Agak telat? I'm not sorry :'3 blame the internet for being so rude to me hueee~**

**Belakangan ini susah banget pake internet di modem. Ini providernya minta dibacok karena ga mau ngeload page :'~ Ortu Au ngelarang pake wifi, katanya takut berlebihan. Mau pake wifi sekolah, tapi ga bisa bukan ffn~ ouch, this world is such a cruel place. **

**Maap numpang curcol :'v **

**Kali ini ga ada FAQ, karena semuanya bakal terjawab di chapter selanjutnya. Ga semua sih. Cuma beberapa doang. Sekedar warning, ga ada HunHan moment di chap nanti. Full explanation—penjelasan konflik doang, so don't be bored guys—jangan bosan, kay?! **

**Special Thanks to: **

**(tell me directly if I forgot someone ****)**

waterfall - utarid - Lu-ie – guestteeu - SeHunHanLu - Han Hye Bi - Ohmypcy - kaihunhan - hunhan - nvtandrny - arvita . kim - tmarionlie - dwi. yuliani. 562 - junia. angel. 58 - Fangirl -nim - indah . mickeyminnie - Cherry EXOL - saY . You - xiu . hana - HunHanie - nisaramaidah28 - xilian94 - irna . lee . 96 - STANNYuriska - DahsyatNyaff - lisnana1 - selukr - afifahnur914 - taenggoo - hunhanminute - myhunhanbaby - .junia . angel . 58 - HunHanina – deercho – SayLu – HJ – himekaruLl – imeyyteukmin - Frozen Peony - jeje jung - EXOST Panda - oshxlh - zoldyk - Xiaoluluu - rybcha .icha28 - Choxeinna - Kim Bo Mi - slcbkk0996 - my lulu - Kym Rin – bubblegirl202 – ArassArdiansyah – Yue m00nlight – BabyHimmie – Ozanawa – hea – isnarizkiaEXOL – hellodion – RusaLiar – Syifa Nurqolbiah - Guests - and ofc, you!^^

**Love lots,**

**a.u.t.h.l.e.n.e**


	6. 6 - The First Piece

Sepasang kaki kecil itu menapak beraturan pada jalan memanjang yang dilewatinya. Entah di mana berakhirnya, sang pemilik kaki lebih menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji dibanding memikirkan hal-hal kecil.

Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis tiap kali seekor kupu-kupu bercorak menarik melayang rendah di sampingnya. Begitu pula jika beberapa burung kecil saling bersahutan di dahan pohon sekitarnya. Meski awalnya agak ragu saat mendengar penuturan sang kakak mengenai jalan aneh yang agak menjorok dan merupakan tempat favoritnya, laki-laki kecil tadi tampak tidak begitu menyesalinya.

Bahkan ketika pemandangan jalan yang dipagari pepohonan berganti menjadi hamparan luas rumput, manik saling kontras itu hanya mengerjap takjub. Heran dirinya seolah terbawa ke taman rahasia ala karangan fiksi yang tertimbun di perpustakaan rumahnya. Namun, kenyataan ini terlalu berwujud untuk dikatakan sesuatu yang berupa rekaan semata.

Rindang _maple _yang berbaris rapi, hembusan angin yang seolah mengajaknya bermain, semak-semak dengan aneka bunga penghuninya, serta kolam luas nan dalam berhias teratai—semua itu terlalu nyata.

Oh, apakah termasuk pula sosok 'peri kecil' yang tengah bersungut di tepian danau?

Ia kini sadar, dongeng bisa pula menyentuh dunia nyata.

Sepasang kaki tadi kembali bergerak mengikuti rasa penasaran diri. Dengan mendekat perlahan—berusaha eksitensinya di sana tak begitu kentara, akhirnya berhasil mencapai belakang pohon yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan 'peri'nya.

Dan, bocah penyandang marga Oh itu tertegun sebentar akan hal yang terpapar jelas dihadapannya.

'Peri' tanpa sayap itu terlihat lebih indah dari jaraknya sekarang. Terlebih ketika helaian surai itu tertiup anggun bersama semilir angin yang bertiup. Parasnya juga memesona. Meski sekarang raut tak senang yang tampak, tapi tetap saja bibir yang dikerucutkan lucu serta alis yang saling menyatu hingga menjadi kernyit itu seolah hiburan tersendiri.

Oh muda itu—Oh Sehun—tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lebih lebar. Ingin rasanya ia datang menghampiri agar bisa mengenal lebih jauh sosok yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama pandang itu. Namun, rentetan kalimat yang disuarakan sang 'peri' mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jonginie _pabo_!_"_

Suara jernih itu terdengar kembali. Meski nada yang keluar terkesan mengeluh dan kesal.

"Aku 'kan ingin main dengannya," sambungnya kemudian. "Kenapa ia malah meninggalkanku untuk bertemu _dongsaeng_-nya?"

Lalu, clup.

Sebuah batu berukuran kecil melompat teratur ke arah tengah danau dan berakhir membentur seekor katak yang duduk manis di atas teratai. Setelahnya, malah tenggelam dengan cantik ke dasar. Tak berhenti di sana, beberapa batu lain menyusul sebagai ganti pelampiasan rasa kesal dari 'peri' tadi.

Tingkah kecil itu tentunya tak luput dari perhatian Sehun.

Bocah itu kini lebih memilih untuk tetap di tempat dan lanjut menikmati aksi yang menurutnya cukup konyol tersebut. Ia bahkan dibuat sangat penasaran mengenai hal yang mengusik sang 'peri' sampai bertingkah sedemikian rupa.

Namun, detik selanjutnya, kegiatan menonton itu harus cepat diakhiri.

Mengapa?

Sang 'peri' yang dikuasai emosi, kemudian bertingkah salah dengan memilih batu yang berada terlalu di tepi hingga nyaris terperosok masuk. Tentunya dengan sigap, Sehun itu melakukan upaya penyelamatan untuk menolong 'perinya'.

Beruntunglah ia memiliki refleks bagus hingga hanya ujung sepatu 'perinya' yang menyentuh sedikit permukaan danau.

Dan ketika lengan kecil itu sudah berhasil ada dalam pegangannya serta kini posisi mereka kembali di dataran yang lebih tinggi, sepasang iris gelap itu kemudian beradu pandangan dengan manik berlian yang berkilat kaget.

Kejadian beberapa detik itu sukses membuat Sehun meragukan sebutan 'peri' tadi; tidak, sosok itu adalah 'malaikat'.

Malaikat yang diturunkan untuknya,

—meski hingga saat ini tidak pernah ia miliki sepenuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**C.h.a.i.n**

**By: Authlene **

**Summary: **

**Aku memang mencintaimu, dan aku juga sudah menyerah akan hal itu. Aku tahu, aku bukan yang kau inginkan. Lalu, kenapa Tuhan menjebak kita dalam permainan berantai yang diberi nama 'perjodohan' ini?**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, **Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: T—T+ **

**Pairs/Cast: HunHan, HunBaek, KaiHan, ChenMin, SuLay [**secret slight pairs], **ChanBaek /All EXO Members, many more.**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik SM ent. dan para membernya milik tuhan YME O:) Tapi, Luhan spesial diciptakan buat diriku~~ /eaaa #disantet**

**Warnings: COMPLICATED, Klise, BOYS LOVE/shounen-ai, gender switch typos, alternate age, bad diction, alur terlalu cepat/lambat, POV berganti sesuka ha ti, EYD tidak sesuai, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE**

**: FF ini adalah re-make dari FF Au di akun yang satu lagi. Banyak yang diubah, memang. Judulnya sama hanya dalam bahasa yang berbeda. Jadi, bagi yang pernah main ke fandom anime; khususnya KNB, dan pernah membaca cerita serupa dengan ini, berarti kalian sudah tahu akun Au yang satu lagi :D **

**NO PLAGIARISM, NO FLAME, HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**[6] The First Piece**

**.**

Is it a helpless thing?  
Do I want to know the answer?  
Is it something that I know of, heard of, understand?  
Is it an obvious thing?  
Will it end without anything?  
For what purpose is this voice for?  
For who's purpose is that song for?

**The Confusion of Hatsune Miku — Hatsune Miku**

**.**

**Author's POV**

**.**

Ting~

Bel yang menggantung apik di atas pintu kaca yang berfungsi sebagai pintu utama berdenting pelan menandakan datangnya tamu. Tepatnya kini, seorang namja bersurai gelap tampak melangkah pasti kemudian menilik area sekitar dalam restoran tersebut. Dengan sedikit terengah-engah berlarian, ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Mengabsen satu persatu tamu yang ditemukannya dan mengecek apakah ia mengenal salah satu di antara mereka atau tidak.

Dan begitu irisnya menangkap keberadaan sepasang namja yang duduk berseberangan tepat di samping jendela besar, bibir tipis itu membentuk senyum kecil. Dengan langkah tergopoh, namja tadi mendekati meja tersebut.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian berdua."

Oh Sehun tersentak pelan begitu indra pendengarnya menangkap suara yang familiar. Segera saja ia memutar kepalanya sedikit dan menilik sebelah kanannya.

Byun Baekhyun berdiri di sana. Tersenyum lebar. Dengan tatapan yang kelihatan berkilat senang—bagi orang yang hanya melihat sekilas dan tak mengenal siapa yang menatap itu; bagi Sehun, tatapan yang diberikan Baekhyun malah mengusik batinnya, entah mengapa.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang, _hyung_." Sehun bersedekap sambil menatap Baekhyun yang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya setelah sebelumnya memperbaiki penampilannya yang kelihatan sedikit kacau. Sementara itu, Kim Jongin mengembangkan senyum kecil sebagai balas sapa pada teman lamanya tersebut. "Lama tak berjumpa_, hyung_," ucapnya pelan sambil menunduk sedikit.

"_Ne, _senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" balas Baekhyun riang. Setelah sekian lama tak mendengar suara khas yang sangat ia sukai itu, bagaimana mungkin ia tak merasa bahagia ketika mendengarnya kembali. Namun, ia tentu tidak bisa memeluk namja yang pernah mencuri hatinya itu seperti yang kerap kali ia lakukan dulu. Itu karena ia bukan lagi namja kecil yang melakukan segala sesuatu mengikuti keadaan batin semata. Ia adalah Byun Baekhyun _yang berbeda. _Byun Baekhyun yang sudah terlalu banyak mempelajari berbagai hal dari kehidupan masa lampau.

Ia lalu mengarahkan maniknya ke sebelah kiri. Tepat pada Oh Sehun yang juga menatapnya. "Dan, tentu saja aku datang. Dari rumahmu, aku langsung lari ke sini begitu kau bilang akan menemui Jongin."

Sehun mendengus kecil mendengar penuturan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tadi Baekhyun memang sempat mengabarinya melalui pesan singkat untuk bertemu di rumah keluarga Oh. Tapi, ia malah menelepon namja itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak di rumah karena harus bertemu seseorang; Kim Jongin_. _

"Memangnya ada apa sampai kau berlari-lari dari rumahku ke sini, _hyung_? Kau bisa menemui Jongin _hyung_ di kampus besok."

Namja dengan manik tajam itu menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai memesankan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Karena terlampau dekat belakangan ini, Baekhyun jadi hafal baik pesanan favorit Tuan Muda Oh satu ini.

Sementara itu, Jongin hanya menilik dalam diam dua orang yang duduk dihadapannya kini. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tak boleh mengganggu keduanya.

"Dan juga," Sehun memberi jeda sebentar ketika pelayan itu pergi dan membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan alis naik sebelah, "kau mengganggu acara _berduaanku _dengan Jongin _hyung_."

Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk menahan tawa, sedangkan Jongin malah tersenyum miring begitu menyadari Oh Sehun-_nya _kini kembali seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Walau tak sepenuhnya, tentu saja.

"Oh astaga, maafkan aku," balas namja itu pelan dengan tangan kanan yang dikibaskan. Masih berusaha menahan sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya. "Aku hanya ingin menemui Jongin lebih dulu untuk menyampaikan perihal 'taruhan'kita."

Tawa ringan itu lalu berhenti dan dalam sepersekian detik saja, Jongin mengernyit; suasananya mendadak berat, dan ia seolah ketinggalan sesuatu.

Sementara itu, Oh Sehun malah tampak sedikit kaget meski ia bisa menutupinya dengan baik. Namja itu lalu menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati _caffe latte_nya yang baru saja sampai dengan tajam. Seolah dengan tatapan itu, ia dapat menyabet pipi mulus hyungnya itu sebagai balasan perkataannya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" desisnya pelan dengan tubuh dimajukan, pose berbisik. "Jongin _hyung_ tak boleh tahu hal ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi mendengarnya. Kali ini Sehun tahu kenapa ia merasa tak suka senyum itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tujuan taruhan ini 'kan membuat kedua orang _itu _bersama. Kau sendiri yang bilang, Sehun."

Sehun menggeretakkan giginya. Perkataan Baekhyun memang benar. Kalau _sang tujuan _mau membantu, tentunya hal itu akan lebih mudah. Namun di lain pihak, ia takut. Takut jikalau namja dihadapannya kini mengetahui semuanya, bisa saja ada yang menghilang tiba-tiba seperti di masa lalu. Dan ia tidak mau hal semacam itu sampai terjadi lagi. Katakan saja ia trauma.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Awalnya Sehun berkata dengan nada kelewat pelan untuk diterima indra pendengarnya, lalu kini Baekhyun malah menekankan dengan jelas tiap perkataannya hingga ia dapat mendengar semuanya. Membuat Jongin sedikit bertanya-tanya, hal apa saja yang terjadi tiga tahun ini, dan mengapa kedua orang ini tampak berbeda dan mirip di saat yang sama.

_Well _Jongin, tiga tahun itu waktu yang cukup bagi seseorang untuk menjadi seseorang yang baru.

Karena seolah menjadi pihak yang tidak tahu apa-apa namun tepat berada di antara keduanya, Jongin merasa berhak untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Nada suranya berubah datar. Tapi, Oh Sehun dapat melihat jelas raut heran yang tergambar di paras si pemilik sepasang kelereng gelap milik _hyung_nya itu. "'Taruhan'? Taruhan apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Mendadak serasa dilema hebat. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang malah tersenyum lebar seolah akan berkata, 'aku mengharapkanmu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Jongin'.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu belakangan ini, Sehun merasa ingin mengumpat namja itu. Persetan dengan kenyataan perbedaan umur mereka.

Tapi, toh, akhirnya ia mengalah. Mau tidak mau mengatakan semua tentang taruhan itu pada Jongin. Berdoa dalam hati semoga namjaitu bersedia untuk tidak mendadak lenyap seperti dulu dan berbalik membantu mereka—ikut dalam _permainan ini_.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya duduk di tempatnya. Asik mengaduk-aduk minumannya sambil memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang seketika lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tersenyum kecil, tertawa dalam hati. Memekik senang tanpa suara karena semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai yang ia duga—meskipun tingkah Sehun yang terlalu _jinak _ini diluar harapannya.

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

**.**

**Luhan's POV**

**.**

Aku tidak pernah tahu mengemudikan Bugatti Veyron akan terasa lebih sulit dibandingkan mobil-mobil yang lain.

Apa karena harganya selangit hingga hanya dompet-dompet segelintir orang yang bisa mencapainya? Tidak juga. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan segala kemehawan serta tetek bengeknya keluarga Oh ini. Lalu, apa? Kenapa kepalaku terasa berat dan berputar-putar sehingga aku mungkin saja memutar kemudi dengan brutal dan berakhir menabrak sesuatu di jalan yang kelewat sepi ini?

Apa mungkin karena aku bahkan tidak tahu sebenarnya akan ke mana?

Pigura yang aku temukan bersama Naeun saat itu benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Aku sampai terdiam beberapa saat dan entah mengapa langsung melesat ke ruang santai kemudian menyambar kunci pemberian Sehun. Seolah sesuatu meneriakkanku untuk melakukan hal itu. Namun sialnya, teriakan itu tidak begitu jelas sehingga aku berpikir hanya perlu melarikan diri dari tempat ini saja.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju garasi. Tak peduli beberapa _maid _yang terus memanggil namaku dan menanyakan apa ada yang salah denganku, atau para pengawal yang mencoba menahanku keluar dari tempat itu dengan tampang uring-uringan. Aku cuma mengatakan pada mereka—terutama Naeun yang memaksa ikut dan menahanku keluar sekuat tenaga—dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat kalau aku butuh istirahat sebentar dan berjalan-jalan keluar. Agar mereka tak perlu khawatir.

Setelah itu, aku melongos cepat keluar pekarangan rumah. Pikiranku semakin campur aduk ketika pertanyaan 'akan pergi ke mana?' melintas. Dan entah kenapa pula, aku sudah berada di jalan yang cukup luas namun sepi ini.

Tapi karena pikiranku yang masih tidak berfokus pada apa yang indra penglihatku dapatkan, aku dengan segala refleks yang kumiliki, menginjak rem sekuat mungkin. Nyaris menghantam kemudi, dan untungnya tak jadi menyerempet motor _sport _yang tiba-tiba muncul, entah dari mana.

Aku mendadak merasa horror ketika melihat namja yang mengemudikan motor itu kemudian melepas helmnya dan memasang raut kesal campur marah. Cepat-cepat aku melepas _seatbelt _dan keluar dari mobil itu untuk menunduk minta maaf. Namun, ketika aku baru menutup pintu dan bersiap berbalik, aku menyadari ada yang familiar dari namja ini. Seperti...

...aku mengenalnya.

"Hei! Kau hampir saja—"

Suara berat itu… Dia, Park Chanyeol; orang yang datang bersama Byun Baekhyun di pesta pernikahanku.

Kami sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat. Saling berbalas tatap seolah berusaha membaca pikiran satu sama lain dengan badan membeku di tempat. Hingga akhirnya, suara _bass_ namja itu kembali terdengar.

"Luhan _hyung_, kan?"

Aku mengangguk kaku, mengiyakan tanpa suara.

"Menepi, lah."

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

**.**

Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu tempat ini. Tapi, karena jarang dilewati orang dan di luar batas jalan malah dipenuhi rerumputan—sehingga aku sempat berpikir akan tersesat ke sebuah desa—aku mengikuti saja perkataan Chanyeol untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya di sana.

Namja itu bersandar pada motor hitam metaliknya. Sementara aku memilih berdiri di sampingnya. Sama-sama menatap lurus hamparan rumput di depan sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus sesekali. Beberapa detik selanjutnya dipenuhi keheningan. Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu dan mengeluarkan dua buah minuman kaleng—oh, tampaknya ia baru saja dari supermarket—setelah itu memberikan salah satunya padaku.

"_Gomawo_," ucapku pelan lalu menerima pemberiannya.

Ia tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu membuka minumannya dan meneguknya beberapa kali. Tapi, dibanding melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, aku malah sibuk memperhatikan raut yang tergambar di paras namja itu. Entah kenapa, perasaanku mengatakan bahwa ia tengah mengalami hal yang buruk. Dan aku berkesimpulan 'hal buruk' itu berhubungan denganku.

"Park Chanyeol, bukan?" tanyaku memastikan.Ia mengangguk. Berbalik pelan hingga kami saling berhadapan. "Ada apa? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" ucapku pelan. Lama-lama jengah juga dengan keheningan yang terasa canggung ini.

Ia terdiam sebentar kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya. Sukses membuat alisku naik sebelah.

"_Hyung, _aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal. Tak apa, kan?" ucapnya disertai senyum tipis. Membuatku mau tak mau mengangguk kembali untuk membalasnya. Ia lalu menatap manikku dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang Baekkie katakan padamu, _hyung?"_ tanyanya _to the point. _Membuatku tersentak pelan mendengarnya. Aku tak menyangka kalimat pertanyaan itu yang akan diucapkannya. Heran juga bagaimana ia bisa tahu Baekhyun menemuiku tadi.

"Dari mana kau tahu kami bertemu?"

"Jawab saja dulu," balasnya cepat, membuatku menghela napas pasrah. Sepertinya ia benar-benar dalam _mood _buruk meskipun senyuman tak lepas ia pasang.

"Ah, ngg...dia..." aku memutar pelan kaleng dipeganganku. Ragu-ragu akan membeberkan perkataan Baekhyun padanya atau tidak. Tapi aku kemudian memutuskan menjawab pertanyaannya dalam rangka menghindari tatapan tajamnya.

"Dia mengatakan banyak hal yang membuatku bingung. Sesuatu tentang 'yang harus direbut dariku', 'pertaruhan', 'menipuku', dan..."

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam ketika mengingat perkataan terakhirnya.

"...'alasan kepergian Kai tiga tahun yang lalu.'"

Aku tidak melihat langsung namja itu karena sedang menatap aspal yang mendadak terasa menarik. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan, Chanyeol pastilah terkejut sekarang. Dan itu terbukti dengan beberapa detik selanjutnya yang kembali diisi keheningan.

Namun kemudian aku mendengarnya tengah meneguk sisa minumannya sebelum berucap, tampak seolah mengendalikan diri dan menjaga ketenangan nada bicaranya. "Apa dia menjelaskan semuanya padamu _hyung_?"

Aku mengangkat kepala lalu menggeleng pelan. "Dia cuma menyebutkan tiap-tiap pokok yang kukatakan tadi dengan masing-masing satu kalimat. Sukses membuatku pusing dan bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "_Hyung_ pernah bersahabat dengan Baekkie, kan?"

"Tidak bisa dikatakan 'sahabat' juga, sih. Tepatnya mungkin 'teman dekat'," ucapku pelan-pelan.

Seketika itu juga, memori tentang hari-hari lampau yang kulewati bersama sang pemilik marga Byun itu tiba-tiba terputar layaknya kaset rusak. Saat-saat di mana kami makan siang bersama, menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Memori-memori acak itu memenuhi pikiranku. Membuat kepalaku terasa berdenyut kemudian nyeri hebat. Aku mengerang pelan, sampai-sampai Chanyeol di sampingku berbalik hanya untuk mengkhawatirkanku.

"Kau tak apa _hyung_?" tanyanya cepat. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Memastikan diri bahwa seharusnya keadaanku lebih baik dari yang ia duga. Tapi kelihatannya ia tidak akan kembali mengundang keheningan.

"Aku mengenal Baekkie lebih banyak dari yang pernah aku harapkan. Namja itu sudah menjadi eksitensi umum tersendiri di sekitarku. Aku tahu banyak tentangnya, tentu saja. Dan karena aku merasa kita memiliki sedikit potensi kemiripan serta fakta bahwa kau adalah sahabat Sehun, mungkin aku bisa berpikir untuk menolongmu."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis sambil memandangnya sekilas. Tak pernah sekali pun terlewat dibenakku akan berbincang dengan cara ini bersama seorang Park Chanyeol yang digemari yeoja dan namja karena sikapnya yang _easy-going _dan ramah. Tapi membandingkannya yang ada di sekolah dulu, namja tinggidihadapanku kini terasa menyedihkan. Entah mengapa.

Namun tetap saja kalimatnya baru-baru ini memenuhi pikiranku. Aku tidak mengerti kemiripan apa yang disinggungnya. Kami jauh berbeda secara umum, jelas saja. Jadi aku berhenti memunculkan spekulasi konyol yang menghantam tanpa ampun.

Di lain sisi, berkaitan dengan penjelasanku sebelumnya, kata '_menolongmu'_ sepertinya dimaksudkan untuk membantuku menyelesaikan teka-teki Baekhyun. Namja itu kemudian berbalik sepenuhnya padaku setelah menghabiskan minumannya. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ketika aku terdiam.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin tanya. Sejauh mana yang kau ketahui tentang Baekki, _hyung_?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Lalu memiringkan kepala sebelum menjawab. "Tidak sebanyak yang kau tahu."

"Sebutkan apa saja."

"Aku dan dia teman sekelas semenjak masuk sekolah menengah atas hingga tamat. Karena itu kami sering bersama di sekolah. Setahuku, dia anggota klub vocal. Tidak pintar, tapi cerdik—meski sampai sekarang aku tidak cukup mengerti perbedaan kedua kata tadi. Kami jarang pulang bersama. Ia sering mencari alasan logis untuk menolakku mengikutinya. Tapi setahuku ia tinggal bersama bibinya. Anak tunggal. Kau ingin aku menjelaskan yang lebih spesifik lagi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Itu sudah cukup."

Aku mengedikkan bahu. Baguslah karena aku juga terlanjur malas membahas lebih lanjut. Tapi kemudian namja itu mendesah kasar. Sukses membuatku mengernyit karenanya.

"Kau tahu ia dendam padamu _hyung_?"

Lima kata tadi berhasil membuatku tersentak refleks.

Dendam? Kenapa ia perlu dendam padaku? Aku bukan namja menonjol yang dikenali orang seantero kampus ataupun sekolah hingga perlu didendami. Seingatku juga, aku tak pernah membuatnya kesal kecuali fakta bahwa dulu aku melengket dengan Kai. Ya, aku tahu namja itu menyukai sahabatku. Tapi, kadang ia terkesan main-main saja sehingga aku mencoret hipotesis satu itu. Lalu, apa masalahnya?

Membaca ekspresiku yang mendadak terlihat konyol, menggelikan, dan suram disaat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya seolah tahu pertanyaanku.

"Biar aku meralat pertanyaan tadi. Apa kau tahu ia dendam padamu—_keluargamu_hyung_?_"

Dan yang satu ini lebih mengejutkan lagi.

Apa-apaan dengan keluargaku?!

"Apa maksudmu, Park Chanyeol?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya tak percaya. Namja itu menghembuskan napas kasar seolah tengah meredam hal buruk dalam benaknya. Namun kutebak, ia memilih menceritakan maksudnya dengan jelas padaku.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu hal ini karena terjadi saat kita masih di sekolah menengah pertama—kita saling tak kenal. Ayah Baekki dulu adalah salah satu karyawan di perusahaan Ayahmu. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai suatu hari Ayahmu memutuskan phk padanya. Aku tidak tahu pasti mengapa hal itu terjadi, tapi bencana sesungguhnya datang setelah itu."

Aku membeku ketika Chanyeol memberi jeda pada ceritanya. Tak berniat bicara. Lidahku terlanjur kelu karenanya.

"Orangtua Baekkie kemudian bercerai. Ibunya tak tahan karena suaminya berubah menjadi pemabuk, menambah utang. Stres berat setelah kehilangan pekerjaan yang membopong hidupnya. Sementara itu, Ibunya Baekkie malah tak punya apa-apa untuk menambah penghasilan dan membayar kehidupan sehari-hari. Ia juga ikut-ikutan merasa gila melihat tingkah suaminya yang semakin tak waras. Yeoja itu kemudian melarikan diri. Menghilang tanpa bekas. Meninggalkan Baekkie sendirian bersama trauma hebat yang dialaminya. Tak ada yang lain. Aku melihat hari-hari itu menjadi hal terberat dalam kehidupan namja berusia tiga belas tahun. Sehari-hari ia harus meringkuk di bawah meja untuk menghindari botol kaca yang siap menghantamnya serta alkohol yang tercium di mana-mana. Sedangkan aku tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk membantunya."

Sebuah gambaran mengerikan kemudian terlintas dibenakku. Didukung pula oleh ekspresi menyedihkan Chanyeol yang tak pernah kusangka akan terlihat. Namja itu seperti sangat menyesali ketidakberdayaannya saat itu. Aku ingin menenangkannya dengan berkata bahwa kehadirannya untuk menemani Baekhyun saat itu sudah cukup. Tapi, sesuatu menghalangiku.

Perkataannya barusan juga sukses membuat hatiku seolah teriris-iris. Benar-benar tak menyangka namja yang sehari-harinya dulu selalu tampak ceria—Byun Baekhyun ternyata menyembunyikan fakta pahit di belakangnya. Tapi, aku tetap memilih tak mengatakan apapun. Chanyeol tidak terlihat akan berhenti melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Untunglah, seminggu semenjak kejadian itu, seorang kerabat keluarga ibunya datang dan menawarinya tempat tinggal. Katanya, ia seorang janda berkecukupan tapi tidak mempunyai anak sehingga berpikir Baekhyun mungkin butuh bantuannya.

"Setelah itu, Baekhyun tinggal berjauhan denganku—dulunya kami tetangga—meski kami sering bertemu di sekolah dan aku kadang menemaninya pulang. Ia tampak sedikit berbeda. Berulang kali berkata padaku untuk melupakan masalah keluarganya. Tapi, ia juga sering bilang, kalau ia mengutuk ayahmu untuk kejadian itu."

Dan di saat itulah aku berganti menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol.

"K-kenapa begitu?"

"Ayahmu seharusnya tak memecat Ayahnya," balas namja itu pelan-pelan. "Baekhyun pernah mencuri dengar dari Ayahnya mengenai alasan ia dipecat.

"Ada rekan kerjanya yang berlaku curang. Ia dituduh banyak hal agar dapat digulingkan dari posisinya yang saat itu sangat bagus; manajer. Meski terlihat jelas itu kebohongan yang dibuat-buat, Ayahmu malah mempercayai si penuduh karena merupakan teman dekatnya."

Aku terbelalak mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa... Aku tak pernah berharap Papa adalah orang seperti yang digambarkan Chanyeol tadi.

Namja itu melanjutkan perkataannya ketika melihat aku yang membatu di tempat. Memasang wajah seolah sudah menduga reaksi seperti ini yang akan aku munculkan.

"Meski begitu, aku tetap tidak mendukung pemikirannya yang malah menjadikanmu bahan pelampiasan kekesalan akan tragedi itu. Ia selalu berpikir untuk mendekatimu—karena itulah kalian adalah 'teman dekat', kemudian ikut merampas sesuatu yang berharga darimu sebagai bayarannya. _Hyung _tahu, kan? Orang terdekat adalah orang yang paling berpotensi menghancurkanmu.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, _hyung_ tak terlibat. _Hyung_ tak ada hak mendapatkan seluruh tumpahan perasaannya. Seharusnya ia memilih menikam Ayahmu, atau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih pantas bagi anak seusianya. Namun ia menulikan diri dan mengacuhkan saranku. Jadi, kemungkinan besar itulah yang ia maksud dengan 'menipumu' _hyung_," jelasnya pelan-pelan. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk tiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Aku masih tak bereaksi. Kata-katanya seolah menyihirku untuk tetap bungkam dengan mata terbelalak hebat. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bertingkah bahwa semua yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kesimpulan tak berakal. Ia tidak berbohong. Dan kenyataan itu menginjak-injak dadaku.

"Tapi seharusnya dendamnya sudah cukup terbalaskan ketika perusahaan keluargamu bangkrut, bukan?" ia menatapku. Menungguku membalas. Namun aku membeku. Tak sepenuhnya seperti harapannya.

Papa memang pemilik perusahaan. Tidak sebesar milik Oh, memang. Mama lebih tertarik dengan seni, terutama musik. Aku mengikuti Mama, dan tampaknya Papa tak memiliki masalah dengan hal itu. Jadi, keberadaan perusahaan itu tak begitu menarik perhatianku. Hanya pengecualian ketika perusahaan itu tiba-tiba bangkrut di tahun terakhir SMP-ku. Tetunya membuatku heran, tapi tidak sampai di titik di mana aku memaksa Papa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Papa memilih bungkam. Cuma menjelaskan hal itu pada Mama, tidak padaku. Dan karena saat itu Papa mendapat pekerjaan lain—meski tak sebagus di perusahaan—dan Mama mendapat penghasilan cukup, aku tidak mempermasalahkan apapun.

Tetapi, semua itu cuma yang aku pikirkan. Aku baru tahu, Papa sebenarnya berutang banyak pada orang setelah kecelakaan yang dialami Mama. Jadi, seharusnya aku mengiyakan perkataan Chanyeol. Penderitaan yang aku alami bersama Papa dengan Mama yang terbaring di rumah sakit—dikejar-kejar penagih utang tanpa ampun—sepertinya sudah cukup untuk dendamnya.

Namun aku memilih bergeming, membiarkan namja itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Selain itu, menurutku inilah alasan paling tepat jika ia ingin dendam padamu," aku terpaksa menengadahkan kepala—meski berat—untuk secara langsung menatap manik Park Chanyeol. Mengobservasi apakah ia berniat mengatakan sesuatu yang tak jujur atau sebaliknya. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Membiarkan sapuan angin memainkan helaian rambutku.

"Aku yakin, kau belum menyadari hal ini _hyung_," namja itu balas menatapku, dalam. Sementara aku bungkam.

"_Kau mendapatkan __Jongin__, dalam kenyataan bukanlah dia yang kau harapkan sepenuhnya dan membuat Baekkie menahan rasa sakit melihat kalian melengket. Dia mungkin berencana merebut Jongin darimu, karena itu dia mendekatimu. Tapi, sesuatu terjadi dan ia gagal. Lalu ketika Jongin menghilang—ketika Baekkie perlahan menemukan obat baru untuk lukanya, kau memiliki __Sehun__ seolah tengah membalikkan telapak tangan._

Menurutnya, penderitaanmu tidak cukup untuk membalas semua yang terjadi padanya. Karena itu, ia bertaruh dengan Oh Sehun."

Sekarang aku tahu. Hidup tak pernah sekejam ini padaku.

.

**C.h.a.i.n**

**.**

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami untuk beberapa lama. Hanya sesekali kendaraan melintas, dan bising yang diciptakannya tidak cukup untuk mengalihkanku dari banyak hal yang membanjiri pikiranku. Layaknya air bah yang tak dapat dibendung. Memporak-porandakan kinerja tubuhku.

Tetapi kemudian aku bergumam, pelan sekali. Sampai Chanyeol mengernyit heran mendengarnya.

"Maaf."

Namja itu berbalik. "Untuk apa?"

Aku tersenyum tipis padanya. Berharap semoga hal bodoh itu terlihat cukup baik untuk menyembunyikan raut hancurku. "Kedengarannya, aku bersalah banyak pada Baekhyun, yah?"

Namja itu menggeleng. "Dia bersalah padamu juga _hyung_. Sedikit."

"Sepertinya aku perlu meminta maafnya secara langsung. Mewakili Papa kedengarannya bagus. Karena jujur saja, aku tak begitu percaya, Papa tega melakukan hal itu. Pasti ada alasan yang lebih tepat," balasku.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dan secara tak terduga meletakkan sebelah tangannya di puncak kepalaku. Membuatku mengerjap kaget beberapa kali. Katanya, "Ya, itu kedengaran bagus. Tapi, mungkin kalau kalian bertemu lagi, kau tidak akan kembali dengan perasaan utuh atau selega yang kau harapkan _hyung_."

Aku mengernyit sebentar ketika ia menurunkan tangannya. Membelai kepalaku sebentar, lalu menjatuhkan tangannya di sisi tubuh seperti semula. Sempat membuat perasaanku menghangat, dan berpikir betapa berbedanya ia dibanding kelihatannya. "Apa maksudmu, Park Chanyeol?"

Tadi, aku sempat menanyakan apa yang ia maksud dengan 'taruhan', tapi dengan cepat ia menolak memberitahu sambil berkata, "_Aku tidak punya hak untuk memberitahumu hal itu. Aku tidak terlibat, hanya __sialnya, __sekedar tahu. _Mereka _yang membuat pertaruhan itu, menyangkut dirimu, maka kaulah yang seharusnya bertanya lebih lengkapnya pada mereka langsung_hyung_."_

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa hal seperti itu akan terjadi," ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Aku menanggapinya dengan dengusan tipis. Lalu teringat sesuatu yang amat penting.

"Oh ya, Chanyeol. Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" kataku akhirnya. Berbalik sedikit menghadapnya.

Namja itu mengangguk sebagai persetujuan kemudian membiarkanku mengucapkan apa yang perlu aku tanyakan.

"Apa hubungan Kai dengan Sehun?"

Dan ia langsung terang-terangan mengernyit. "Ha? Kau bilang apa _hyung_?"

"Apa hubungan Kai dengan Sehun?" ulangku sembari menekankan tiap katanya agar namja itu tak memintaku mengulangnya lagi.

Aku melipat lengan di depan dada ketika melihat pemilik surai gelap itu memucat sambil menatap entah kemana. Seolah tengah mempertimbangkan beberapa hal sebelum mengucapkannya padaku.

"Err… Sehun dan Jongin teman sekelas sejak dulu. Cukup dekat, kau tahu sendiri _hyung_. Dan seharusnya kau yang paling tahu, bukan?" ucapnya dengan nada pelan. Meski entah kenapa aku merasa kalimatnya agak bergetar.

Aku cepat-cepat angkat bicara. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau memberitahuku apa yang tidak aku tahu, Park Chanyeol."

Namja itu jelas tersentak mendengar kalimatku.

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_?"

"Aku tahu Kai dan Sehun menyembunyikan beberapa hal dariku—"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"—kau memotong kalimatku, Tuan Park," namja itu langsung bergumam maaf sambil menghela napas, "tapi, jawaban dari pertanyaanmu barusan adalah pigura. Sebuah pigura yang aku temukan bersama Naeun di ruang pameran keluarga Oh."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa dengan pigura itu?"

"Di sana tergambar jelas empat orang bermarga Oh. Dan aku mengenal salah satu diantaranya sebagai 'Kim Yixing'; ibu dari Kai. Di sebelah Bibi—aku menyebut Yixing, 'Bibi'—ada seorang namja yang aku kenal sebagai 'Oh Jongdae'; ayah dari Sehun. Pertanyaanku selanjutnya adalah, apa sebenarnya maksud pigura itu? Kenapa aku sama sekali tak menemukan pigura dengan gambar 'Oh Sehun' ataupun 'Oh Minseok' di sana?"

Namja itu tampak membeku di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali seolah menyangsikan apa yang aku katakan panjang lebar padanya. Namun kemudian, ia menunduk dan berbisik.

"Aku seharusnya tak mengatakan ini padamu _hyung_; seharusnya hanya _kami _yang perlu tahu." Dan ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Sehun dan Jongin itu bersaudara."

…hah?

"Kau mungkin takkan mempercayaiku. Ayo temui mertuamu—ah, mertuamu yang _sebenarnya, _Kim Yixing—dan minta ia jelaskan semuanya.

Mulai dari; 'mengapa bukan 'Oh Jongin', melainkan 'Kim Sehun'?'"

.

.

APA-APAAN INI?!

.

**Author's POV**

.

Kim Jongin membatu di tempatnya duduk. Sepasang matanya jelas terbelalak. Ekspresinya kini bertransfromasi menjadi buku yang terbuka lebar. Semua orang yang melihat keadaannya saat ini akan langsung tahu dalam satu kedipan; namja itu tengah terperanjat hebat sekarang.

Kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur mulus dari mulut Oh Sehun tak dapat dipercayainya. Sungguh, apa yang ada dipikiran si maknae ini sampai harus melakukan semua yang barusan ia katakan? Benar-benar gila! Ditinggal tiga tahun saja bisa membuatnya tidak waras?!

Raut Jongin berubah muram. Ia menatap tajam pada sepasang manik gekap di depannya. Tak hanya itu, ia lalu menarik kerah baju namja yang lebih muda darinya dan membuat pengunjung kafe di sana menatapnya kaget.

"Ini keterlaluan, Oh Sehun," ujarnya dingin sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Menahan hasrat untuk menghantam namja yang dipegangnya kini ke kaca di sebelahnya. "Ini lebih cocok disebut mempermainkan perasaan orang lain," sambungnya.

Sehun mendengus, tampak tak menolak perlakuan Jongin padanya. Seharusnya ia tahu _hyung_nya itu akan mengatakan semua ini sebagai tanggapan. Tapi sementara ia bungkam, Baekhyun malah terkikik kecil. Sukses membuat Sehun mengernyit dan Jongin menatapnya tak suka. Namja berkulit _tan _itu akhirnya melepaskan Sehun dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya. Berbalik menghunuskan tatapan kesalnya pada Baekhyun.

"Ini tidak sekejam yang kau pikirkan, Jongin-ah~" katanya santai kemudian menyeruput minumannya yang sisa sedikit. "Kita tidak mempermainkan perasaan siapapun. Hanya menguji hal yang sebenarnya dan bertaruh tindakan siapa yang benar atau di mana berakhirnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menanggapi reaksi Sehun dan Jongin yang sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Peranmu gampang, bukan? Buat _namja itu _berpaling padamu. Itu saja. Selebihnya adalah bagianku dan Sehun~"

Entah kenapa, Jongin merasa geram sendiri mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari Baekhyun. Ia merasa namja yang lebih tua darinya itu bertingkah di luar batas sekarang. Tapi kemudian, apa yang Sehun ucapkan jauh dari yang ia harapkan. Dan dengan terpaksa, entah mau atau tidak, ia mengikuti permainan mereka.

"Ini untuk kebaikan_nya _juga. Sesuatu yang bertumbuh, berkembang, akan lebih baik dari yang perlahan layu. Perasaan_nya _padaku akan berkurang dari seratus menjadi nol.

"Sebaliknya, kau bisa memberinya pupuk agar perasaan_nya _padamu yang semula nol, perlahan bertambah hingga seratus. Tapi, kalau memang pupuk itu tak cocok untuknya, atau _ia _memang tak ingin berpaling dariku,

…maka Byun Baekhyun—harus mengakui kekalahannya yang kedua dan terakhir."

.

.

**[6] end.**

**Continued in next chap.**

**[7] Stupid Facts.**

.

.

**A.N::**

**Aduh, ini entah Au mau sedih atau apa pas ngebaca review yang bilang kalu membingungkan ~ukh mianhaee~ Jadi, bagaimana? Apa udah ada yang bisa 'sedikit' dimengerti? Kalau ada yang membingungkan lagi, Au tunggu review kalian, yak!**

**Special Thanks to: **

**(tell me directly if I forgot someone ****)**

waterfall - utarid - Lu-ie – guestteeu - SeHunHanLu - Han Hye Bi - Ohmypcy - kaihunhan - hunhan - nvtandrny - arvita . kim - tmarionlie - dwi. yuliani. 562 - junia. angel. 58 - Fangirl -nim - indah . mickeyminnie - Cherry EXOL - saY . You - xiu . hana - HunHanie - nisaramaidah28 - xilian94 - irna . lee . 96 - STANNYuriska - DahsyatNyaff - lisnana1 - selukr - afifahnur914 - taenggoo - hunhanminute - myhunhanbaby - .junia . angel . 58 - HunHanina – deercho – SayLu – HJ – himekaruLl – imeyyteukmin - Frozen Peony - jeje jung - EXOST Panda - oshxlh - zoldyk - Xiaoluluu - rybcha .icha28 - Choxeinna - Kim Bo Mi - slcbkk0996 - my lulu - Kym Rin – bubblegirl202 – ArassArdiansyah – Yue m00nlight – BabyHimmie – Ozanawa – hea – isnarizkiaEXOL – hellodion – RusaLiar – Syifa Nurqolbiah – NoonaLu – wind. deerhan – BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim – Leona838 – deplujung – kimyori95 – ItsChoiDesy – LuluHD – meyvi93gmail .com - Guests - and ofc, you!^^

**Love lots,**

**a.u.t.h.l.e.n.e**


	7. 7 - Stupid Facts

Aku selalu suka bintang.

Benda angkasa yang sesungguhnya lebih besar dari bumi, tapi tampak kecil dan menyala di mataku. Seperti titik-titik yang indah. Kalau berkumpul dengan sesamanya, membentuk kesatuan bernama rasi yang menarik perhatian manusia sejak muncul eksitensinya di bumi. Tampak berkedip pula. Membuatku kadang berpikir mereka—bintang-bintang itu—tengah menyapaku dengan cahayanya. Seolah tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan semangat pada berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapinya. Jadi sebagai balas sapa, aku selalu tersenyum pada mereka.

Ya, aku selalu percaya bintang-bintang itu berkerlip indah karena hal konyol seperti yang kusebutkan barusan. Meskipun semenjak di sekolah dasar tingkat terakhir, buku-buku yang kubaca menyatakan dengan jelas kalau hal itu disebabkan oleh cahaya bintang yang harus melalui beberapa mil dari atmosfer bumi hingga sampai ke mataku, aku tetap memercayainya. Percaya bahwa bintang itu sedang tersenyum lembut menyapaku ketika berkedip.

Karena itu, sejak kecil tiap malam aku menyempatkan diri bersama langit malam. Kadang hanya saling bertatapan dengan bintang-bintang cantik itu, kadang juga mengajak Kai bermain bersama di depan rumahnya yang memang memiliki sebuah taman kecil yang sejuk.

Sampai suatu malam ketika kami sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama, seorang laki-laki kecil berjalan lurus melewati rumah Kai. Ia sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan khusyuknya meski penglihatannya hanya dibantu oleh lampu jalan serta sinar bintang.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Membuat pemilik surai gelapyang duduk di ayunan sebelahku mengernyit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai padaku ketika laki-laki kecil yang berjalan tadi menghilang disebuah belokan. Aku berbalik tersenyum padanya sebelum menjawab, "Aku sedang menyapa bintang yang barusan lewat," ucapku sekedarnya. Tentu membuat raut wajah mungil itu langsung mengernyit. Tanda ia tak paham apa maksud kata-kataku tadi. "'Bintang yang barusan lewat'?" ulangnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas. Gantian menyapa bintang yang sejak tadi menatapi kami dari angkasa. "Apa kau tahu anak kelas A yang berwajah dingin dan bersurai pirang kecoklatan?" jawabku dengan pertanyaan pula.

Kai tampak sedikit berpikir sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Apa maksudmu 'Oh Sehun'?"

Aku langsung mengerjap begitu mendengar ucapannya. "'Sehun'?"

"Ya. Oh Sehun."

Oh, jadi namanya Oh Sehun. Nama yang terdengar keren menurutku.

Senyumku semakin lebar mengetahui hal itu. Sekarang aku bisa menyimpulkan satu hal lagi tentang sosok 'itu'—ah, sebut saja Oh Sehun.

Karena heran melihatku menampilkan raut seperti itu, Kai menepuk pundakku. Membuatku menoleh padanya. "Ada apa dengan Sehun?" ucapnya dengan mata bulat yang berkilat heran sekaligus bingung.

Angin malam membelai wajahku. Dengan semangat aku menjawab pertanyaan sahabat kecilku itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kataku. "Hanya saja, aku mulai berpikir kalau Sehun itu sebuah bintang. _Bintang yang bersinar paling terang dalam hidupku."_

_._

Hei, tapi apa kau tahu?

Bintang—bola gas yang bersinar kelewat terang bisa jadi adalah bintang yang paling cepat meledak, hancur, lalu menghilang dan tergantikan dengan yang baru?

**.**

**.**

**C.h.a.i.n**

**By: Authlene **

**Summary: **

**Aku memang mencintaimu, dan aku juga sudah menyerah akan hal itu. Aku tahu, aku bukan yang kau inginkan. Lalu, kenapa Tuhan menjebak kita dalam permainan berantai yang diberi nama 'perjodohan' ini?**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, **Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: T—T+ **

**Pairs/Cast: HunHan, HunBaek, KaiHan, ChenMin, SuLay [**secret slight pairs], **ChanBaek /All EXO Members, many more.**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik SM ent. dan para membernya milik tuhan YME O:) Tapi, Luhan spesial diciptakan buat diriku~~ /eaaa #disantet**

**Warnings: COMPLICATED, Klise, BOYS LOVE/shounen-ai, gender switch typos, alternate age, bad diction, alur terlalu cepat/lambat, POV berganti sesuka hati, EYD tidak sesuai, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE**

**: FF ini adalah re-make dari FF Au di akun yang satu lagi. Banyak yang diubah, memang. Judulnya sama hanya dalam bahasa yang berbeda. Jadi, bagi yang pernah main ke fandom anime; khususnya KNB, dan pernah membaca cerita serupa dengan ini, berarti kalian sudah tahu akun Au yang satu lagi :D **

**NO PLAGIARISM, NO FLAME, HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**[7] Stupid Facts**

**.**

As your guardian, I will block the stiff wind

Even though people turn their backs to you  
If I could become the person  
Who can wipe your tears on a tiring day  
It will be paradise

**Angel — EXO**

**.**

**Luhan's POV**

**.**

Motor sport itu melaju dengan cepat menembus angin.

Sebisa mungkin aku mengikutinya agar tak tertinggal jauh karena si pengendara kendaraan tadi tampak terburu-buru dan tidak mau menunggu. Entah kenapa. Padahal aku sangat yakin masih ada lima jam sebelum matahari benar-benar tenggelam hari ini. Lagipula, memangnya kami masih bocah berusia tujuh tahun yang harus kembali ke rumah sebelum malam? Rasanya tidak, kan?

Tapi, mengapa Park Chanyeol ini tampak tergesa-gesa? Apa mungkin orang yang akan kami temui sebentar lagi adalah tipe yang tak suka dibuat menunggu?

Ya, setelah mengatakan hal yang sampai sekarang tidak kumengerti—sesuatu mengenai mertuaku yang _sebenarnya_—namja tinggi bertelinga lucuini langsung menghubungi seseorang. Tampak membuat janji temu. Setelah selesai, ia cepat-cepat memintaku untuk berkendara mengikutinya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lalu kerennya, aku melaksanakan apa yang ia bilang tanpa protes serta tanya.

Namun kemudian, aku refleks mengernyit dikarenakan heran, kaget, sekaligus merasa haru. Pasalnya, aku mulai mengenali jalanan yang kami lewati sekarang. _Jalanan yang biasanya tiada hari tanpa aku lewati. _

_Well_, ini adalah jalan menuju rumahku yang dulu. Rumah yang bertetangga dengan Kai sebelum aku, Papa, dan Mama harus pindah ke apartemen kecil. Tentunya rumah itu kini dimiliki orang lain. Kami menjualnya untuk membayar beberapa persen dari utang Papa.

Belum sempat aku bernostalgia lebih banyak mengenai tempat aku berada kini, Chanyeol kemudian menghentikan laju kendaraannya di depan sebuah bangunan berukuran sedang. Temboknya mulai berwana pucat, tapi tetap kelihatan terawat dengan taman yang cukup luas untuk di tempati berbagai tumbuhan. Spontan aku turut berhenti di belakangnya.

Lalu kemudian aku tersadar. Aku _sangat _tahu bangunan bernama rumah itu. Aku tahu pemiliknya, _sangat-sangat _tahu. Dan papan nama berisi sebuah marga yang terletak tepat di sekitar pagar menyetujui pemikiranku.

_Kim._

Aku terdiam di depan stir, membiarkan mesin tetap menyala walau gerak rodanya telah berhenti sepersekian detik yang lalu. Aku membeku untuk beberapa saat, bahkan ketika Chanyeol berjalan mendekati mobil yang kunaiki dan mengetuk pelan kacanya.

"Hyung_? _Turunlah," ucapnya terdengar samar-samar meski hal tersebut masih berhasil membuatku tersentak pelan. Menormalkan kembali kinerja tubuhku hingga kembali bisa digerakkan. Cepat-cepat aku melepas _seat belt _dan beranjak keluar.

Chanyeol menyambutku dengan sebuah tarikan tangan. Entah karena memang terburu-buru atau apa, ia bergerak cepat untuk membuka pagar, berjalan lurus ke pintu masuk. Hanya untuk menemui seorang yeoja bersurai pendek yang baru saja muncul bersama sebuah penyiram bunga di tangan kanannya.

Yeoja itu tampak kaget, persis sepertiku. Bedanya, ia tampak lebih mahir mengendalikan ekspresinya dibandingkan aku. Raut wajahnya perlahan kembali datar dengan senyuman tipis. Ia mungkin kaget karena kami nyaris menabraknya dan aku kaget karena mengenalinya.

Dia—yeoja itu, Kim Yixing.

"Bibi…" lirihku tanpa sadar dengan kedua kelopak mata yang mengerjap beberapa kali. Tapi yang kemudian membuat suaraku tertahan di perpotongan kepala dan dada adalah seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya_._

**.**

**C.h.a.i.n**

.

Aku tidak mengerti, walau sebenarnya sama sekali tak ingin mengerti.

Ada apa dengan hari ini? Aku merasa telah melewati kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu hanya dalam tujuh jam saja. Benar-benar memusingkan. Kepalaku terasa akan pecah, dan aku sungguh bersyukur hal itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Awalnya, semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Tampak seperti biasa. Tapi kemudian pertemuanku dengan Kai mengubah hal yang 'biasa' itu menjadi sesuatu yang kelewat ekstrim. Meski begitu, seharusnya pertemuan dengan sahabat kecilku itu adalah bagian yang paling membahagiakan. Tapi kalau ingin hal itu sungguhan terwujud, aku harus menghapus _scene _di mana Kai mengatakan alasan kepergiannya. Benar-benar membuat otakku serasa akan dijungkir balikkan.

Sebenarnya aku berharap Kai cukup bilang, 'hal itu tak penting sama sekali. Kau cukup tahu kalau mulai sekarang aku akan terus berada di sini,' dan _fin._ Namun sayang, 'harapan' tetap harapan. Tak berganti kata menjadi 'kenyataan'. Jawaban yang diberikannya padaku sukses membuat seluruh tubuhku lemas karena bingung.

Lalu kemudian disambung dengan tingkah aneh Sehun. Dia memang sering bertingkah aneh kalau berdekatan denganku. Biasanya aku tak ambil pusing. Tapi kali ini, tingkah itu menggugah rasa penasaranku. Mulai dari ketika ia menyeretku ke rumah semenjak bertemu Kai, hingga dengan seenak jidat melempariku kunci mobil setelah memberikan alasan konyol.

Wow, di mana Oh Sehun yang selama ini aku kenal.

Tak berhenti di situ saja. Cukup berselang empat puluh lima menit, seorang Byun Baekhyun datang menemuiku hanya untuk membuat badanku berubah jadi _mannequin_. Bagaimana tidak? Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung menyerobotku dengan kalimat-kalimat aneh yang sialnya sangat berharga. Seolah melempariku dengan berbagai potongan _puzzle _yang sangat berat ditanggung otakku yang tak tahu apapun.

Dan kini, setelah Naeun mempertemukanku dengan sebuah ruangan serta penjelasan panjang lebar dari seorang Park Chanyeol, aku terduduk di sebuah kursi. Berhadapan dengan sepasang yeoja yang masing-masing tengah sibuk dengan tehnya.

Pertanyaan pertama yang melewati pikiranku saat ini adalah, _sejak kapan Kim Yixing mengenal Oh Minseok? _

Aku takkan heran kalau memang mereka saling mengenal karena Kai dan Sehun itu cukup dekat. Tidak menutup kemungkinan'kan kalau masing-masing ibu mereka saling mengenal pula. Tapi, mengapa Eomma ada di sini? Kupikir ia sedang menemui rekan bisnis.

Dibandingkan bertanya, aku terdiam. Dalam hati meringis karena sejak saling bertukar sapa di depan pintu tadi, Chanyeol tak membuka percakapan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan atau apa yang sedang direncanakannya. Begitu juga dengan kedua yeoja paruh baya ini. Padahal Bibi yang mengajakku kemari. Memangnya untuk apa?

Tapi kemudian suara lembut Bibi Yixing memecah keheningan yang kami ciptakan. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya dengan perlahan, lalu tersenyum kecil padaku dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian datang menemuiku?" ucapnya.

Chanyeol angkat bicara setelah menyilangkan lengan di depan dada dan berbalik menghadapku sebentar. "Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, _ahjumma," _balasnya. Membuatku mengernyit heran karena aku bahkan tidak cukup mengerti alasannya membawaku kemari.

Entah karena ia melihat jelas pikiranku atau apa, Chanyeol melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "Sesuatu mengenai hubungan Sehun dan Jongin."

Dan sekarang aku mengerti maksud perkataannya. Ia ingin membantuku menyelesaikan potongan _puzzle _pertama.

Tapi berbeda dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Bibi Yixing. Yeoja itu yang kini gantian terdiam, membuat senyum yang tadi sempat menghias kini pudar. Sama seperti Eomma yang sejak tadi menyimak percakapan kami.

Aku mengiyakan kalimat Chanyeol dengan mengangguk pelan. Lalu entah bagaimana, aku merasa suaraku kembali. "_Nee, _aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu mengenai hubungan mereka. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," aku sengaja menggantungkan kalimatku. Menunggu reaksi kedua yeoja paruh baya dihadapanku itu. Mereka bergeming, masing-masing diam.

"Kenapa Eomma ada di rumah Bibi Yixing?" ucapku akhirnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada mertuaku. "Maksudku, ada yang bilang kalau Eomma sedang pergi menemui rekan bisnis. Apa Bibi Yixing adalah rekan bisnis?"

Kedua orang yang kusinggung itu saling berpandangan. Yang satu tampak terkejut mendengar perkataanku—entah yang bagian mana—dan yang satunya lagi memoles senyum tipis di parasnya. Mereka tampak seperti itu hingga beberapa detik dan Eomma membuka suaranya.

"Tidak, Yixing bukan rekan bisiniku," ia berkata.

Alisku mengernyit. Bukan rekan bisnis?

"Kalau begitu, apa Eomma berkunjung untuk menemui 'teman lama'?"

"Ya dan tidak."

Ha?

Kali ini aku terdiam. Bibirku terkatup rapat ketika memikirkan maksud tiga kata yang diucapkan Eomma. Tapi berapa kalipun aku mengeluarkan hipotesis aneh di kepalaku, tak ada satupun yang berhasil kutanyakan padanya.

Di lain sisi, Bibi Yixing masih melandaskan pandangan bingung pada yeoja di sampingnya. Ia seperti menanyakan sesuatu melalui pandangan itu. Dan pertanyaan itu diacuhkan dengan sempurna oleh Eomma. Entah karena ia tak mau menjawabnya, atau ia akan menjawabnya nanti. Namun yang jelas, yeoja itu tidak menghentikan kegiatannya begitu saja. Sementara itu, Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya seolah tengah menyaksikan pertunjukan yang tak bisa ia interupsi.

Argh, mendadak aku merasa pusing memikirkan hubungan masing-masing orang di tempat ini.

Pemilik marga Oh itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia menghembuskannya cukup keras untuk terdengar olehku.

"Yixing adalah adik iparku," ucapnya nyaris berbisik, tapi entah mengapa aku dapat menangkap kalimatnya dengan sangat jelas.

"I-ipar?"

"Ya, dia adik dari Jongdae. Sekarang kau bisa menyebutnya Oh Yixing."

Oh!? Oh Yixing!? Adik dari Appa? Jadi, ini menjelaskan apa maksud foto yang aku temukan bersama Naeun.

Penjelasan berisi dua kalimat itu sukses membuatku tertegun di tempat dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit. Seolah berniat mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan di tenggorokan. Pupil mataku melebar. Masih cukup kaget mengetahui arti dari perkataan Eomma.

"Jadi, itu artinya Kai dan Sehun saling sepupu?" Ketika aku kembali menemukan suaraku, pertanyaan itu yang pertama kali terucap. Tapi dibanding mengiyakan kesimpulanku, Eomma menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat kerutan samar menghiasi keningku.

"Tidak, mereka saudara."

_Wait, what? _Apa aku baru saja mendengar kata 'saudara'?

"Tapi, Eomma dan Bi—"

"Itu karena Sehun adalah anakku."

_Deg. _

**.**

**C.h.a.i.n**

.

**Author's POV**

Mendengar perkataan kakak iparnya, Yixing mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Irisnya beradu tepat pada milik Luhanyang kini dipenuhi kilat bingung. Dan ketika sesuatu hendak namja itukatakan, Yixing dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Tapi, Eomma dan Bi—"

"Itu karena Sehun adalah anakku," ucapnya cepat.

Ia kemudian dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana raut kaget tergambar jelas di wajah yang lebih muda. Namja itu pasti bingung, heran, dan terguncang di saat yang bersamaan. Mirip seperti dirinya sendiri.

Tapi itu hanya 'mirip'. Karena mereka mempertanyakan hal yang berbeda.

Hal yang terlintas di kepala Yixing saat ini hanya satu, _sejak kapan teman masa kecil Jongin ini memanggil iparnya dengan sebutan '_Eomma'? _Ada apa sebenarnya? _

"Sudah kukatakan padamu," kali ini Yixing bisa mendengar suara berat Park Chanyeol. Namja itu menegakkan posisi duduknya sebelum menghela napas. "Jongin dan Sehun itu bersaudara," lanjutnya. Dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Minseok.

"_Suamimu _adalah saudara dari _sahabatmu."_

Dan kali ini Yixing tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tetap diam. Ia mendelik pada Minseok di sebelahnya sebelum membisikkan sebuah pertanyaan—tepatnya perintah. "Sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak cerita juga. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan?"

**.**

**C.h.a.i.n**

**Luhan's POV**

**.**

Aku tidak tahu harus memikirkan pertanyaan yang mana dulu.

Berbagai jenis pertanyaan itu mendadak membanjiri otakku layaknya air bah hingga sekarang aku tidak tahu harus berfokus melihat ke mana. Semuanya tampak berkabut untukku.

'Jongin dan Sehun itu bersaudara.'

Bagaimana bisa?

Jadi, orang yang selama ini aku sukai adalah saudara sahabatku sendiri?

Jadi, orang yang kini berstatus sebagai suamiku adalah saudara Kai?

Bagaimana bisa aku baru tahu semua ini sekarang? Aku sudah mengenal pemilik marga Kim itu sebelum aku bahkan dapat melafalkan kata. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa setelah dua puluh satu tahun kami saling mengenal, aku baru saja mengetahui semua ini? Dan itu bahkan bukan dari mulut Kai sendiri.

_Jadi sebenarnya, kenapa mereka merahasiakannya?_

Belum sempat aku mengatakan sesuatu, Bibi Yixing memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menatap lurus-lurus pada Eomma. "Sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak cerita juga. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan?" ucapnya datar—lebih tepatnya, dingin.

Yeoja yang lebih tua menghela napas sebelum menyesap tehnya. Ia berdehem sebentar dan mengarahkan senyuman tipis pada Bibi Yixing. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah kau bersedia dengan senang hati lebih dulu membeberkan hubungan Sehun dan Jongin."

Bibi Yixing tampak tak begitu mengerti, tapi tetap mengiyakan permintaan kakak iparnya. Yeoja itu kemudian berbalik padaku sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahukan semua ini padamu sejak dulu. Tapi, kami tentu punya alasan mengapa melakukan semua itu," bisiknya, setengah tertunduk.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku akan otomatis memaafkan Bibi kalau mau menjelaskan semuanya sekarang," dan mengakhiri kalimat itu dengan senyuman sama tipisnya. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mencampuri hubungan keluarga mereka, dan aku tidak perlu tahu. Tapi terlambat. Aku salah satu 'Oh' sekarang. Itu benar-benar mengerikan kalau sampai aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana keluarga yang sekarang terikat denganku.

Jadi, Bibi Yixing melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kita mulai dari awal dan tenang saja, ini akan menjadi cerita pendek. Simpelnya, Jongin dan Sehun adalah anakku dengan Jongin yang lahir satu tahun lebih dulu. Dan mereka seharusnya _tetap bersaudara _kalau saja Jongdae tidak _mengambil_ Sehun dariku."

"_Mengambil _Sehun? Kenapa?"

Dan ketika Bibi Yixing ingin membuka mulutnya, Eomma sudah lebih dahulu menjawab. "Itu karena aku _tidak bisa memiliki anak."_

Bola mataku melebar mendengar kalimat itu. "E-Eomma _mandul?"_

Yeoja itu mengangguk dengan senyum lirih. "Ya. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan 'Kenapa Jongdae mengambil Sehun—tepatnya mengangkat Sehun sebagai anak' adalah karena sebagai seorang pewaris Oh Corp, kau tidak bisa tanpa keturunan. Maksudnya, Yixing sudah menolak sejak awal untuk mendapatkan separuh dari kekuasaan di perusahaan Ayah—mertuaku. Suho—suami Yixing—memiliki perusahaan sendiri, jadi Jongdae lah yang berkuasa penuh atas perusahaan Sehun nantinya dan sekarang. Kalau Jongdae tak memiliki anak, maka kau tidak akan tahu kepada siapa lagi perusahaan Oh diwariskan," jelasnya panjang lebar. Terlihat sedikit bersalah pada yang lebih muda.

"Selain itu, aku memang tidak pernah keberatan kalau Sehun dirawat oleh Minseok eonni. Aku tahu sejak awal kalau eonni sangat menginginkan keturunan. Jadi, bukankah tidak salah kalau aku membagi sedikit kebahagiaanku dengannya?" Kali ini, Bibi Yixing mengangkat wajahnya. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangan di atas pundak Eomma dan tersenyum manis. Seolah tengah memberikan pernyataan tak langsung kalau semua yang pernah terjadi bukan salah siapa-siapa.

Aku mengerti sekarang. Meskipun kedua yeoja dihadapanku kini tak mengatakan semuanya lebih jelas mengenai kenapa mereka menyembunyikan fakta itu, aku bisa tahu kalau itu semua agar Eomma tak merasa malu. Kenyataan bahwa kau seorang yeoja tapi tak bisa menggunakan fungsi reproduksimu pastilah sangat memalukan. Untungnya, Bibi Yixing mengerti hal itu dan ia rela membiarkan publik tahu bahwa Sehun bukanlah anaknya.

_Oh, jadi karena ini kah mereka tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku?_

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum menghantam punggungku pada sandaran kursi.

"Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang Chanyeol maksudkan dengan 'mertuaku yang sebenarnya'," lirihku. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menyimak mengalihkan pandangannya padaku sekilas dengan senyum tipis. "Kau terlihat sedikit frustasi mengetahui hal ini _hyung_," ucapnya padaku, sedikit menyeringai.

Aku mendengus sebelum balas meliriknya. Tidak sadar kalau Bibi Yixing ikut mengernyit mendengar perkataanku. "Aku jadi serba salah memanggil siapa mertuaku."

"Tunggu dulu, 'mertua'?" ucapnya. Terdengar kebingungan.

Eomma langsung mengambil alih pertanyaan itu. "Ya, dia dan Sehun sudah menikah beberapa hari yang lalu. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Meskipun aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku dapat merasakan dengan jelas kalau Bibi Yixing agak keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia menatap lurus-lurus pada Eomma dengan kening yang berkerut semakin jelas. Walau begitu, ia akhirnya mengangguk dan berkata bahwa ia tak keberatan.

"Minseok adalah mertuamu. Meski aku yang melahirkan Sehun, tapi di akte kelahiran anak itu, Oh Minseok lah ibunya," ucap Bibi Yixing dengan senyuman ragu. Walau aku tahu benar ada rasa agak aneh ketika menyebut anakmu sendiri sebagai anak orang lain.

Eomma menyambungnya, "Tapi secara biologis, aku adalah bibinya."

Aku mengernyit, "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol di sampingku memutar matanya, "Oh ayolah, apa ini bahkan penting?"

Eomma dan Bibi Yixing tertawa lagi—membuatku menghapus hipotesis bodoh bahwa Bibi Yixing keberatan dengan pernikahanku. Aku dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan ketika berpikir kedua yeoja itu menikmati kebingunganku.

"Panggil kami seperti sebelum kau mengetahui hal ini saja," ucapnya lagi dengan keputusan final. Eomma mengangguk sebelum sesuatu di tasnya bergetar.

Ia berbicara dengan siapapun yang ada di ujung telepon itu selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu, ia berbalik pada kami dengan senyum tipis. "Maaf tidak bisa menemani kalian lebih lama. Aku dan Yixing harus menemui seseorang. Apa kalian berencana pergi ke suatu tempat? Mau mengunjungi Sehun dan Jongin? Setahuku tadi mereka sedang bertemu."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, membalas senyum yeoja itu. "Aku tidak berencana pergi ke mana pun dan sepertinya Kai dan Sehun butuh waktu untuk reuni kecil." Bibi Yixing tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu.

"Kau mau ke festival? Kudengar akan ada banyak lampion di taman kota malam nanti," ucap Chanyeol setalahnya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku sebelum mengangguk pelan, "Kedengarannya tidak buruk."

Eomma bangkit dari duduknya lalu menepuk tangannya satu kali. "_Well, _nikmati waktu kalian. Dan, jangan sampai selingkuh dari Sehun, oke?" Yeoja itu mengakhiri kalimatnya tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat Eomma dan Bibi Yixing tertawa pelan ketika melihat Chanyeol menyeringai lebar sambil berkata, "Aku belum mau mati dipenggal Sehun."

Sementara aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Meragukan apa yang namja tinggi ini katakan.

Apa Sehun bahkan akan marah kalau aku berselingkuh darinya?

Dan, aku? Berselingkuh? Yang benar saja.

**.**

**C.h.a.i.n**

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5.35 ketika aku dan Chanyeol sampai di festival itu.

Suasananya persis sama seperti acara-acara bernama festival lainnya. Dipenuhi orang-orang lalu lalang dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Banyak stan-stan makanan dan permainan yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Tapi, puncak festival ini akan diadakan malam nanti.

Aku dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sembari memperhatikan beberapa orang anak yang sedang berusaha memenangkan hadiah utama di sebuah stan atau melihat-lihat atraksi yang dilakukan beberapa penjual untuk menarik orang mengunjungi stan mereka.

Beberapa menit kami hanya jalan bersampingan dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Hanya sepasang mata lah yang bekerja optimal dengan menikmati sajian pertunjukan yang ada di temani semilir angin sore. Hingga akhirnya aku merasa jengah dan mulai berbicara. "Aku selalu tahu mereka terlihat _sama _dan _berbeda _dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau mereka benar-benar _saudara." _

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Namun dibandingkan membalas tatapannya, aku lebih memilih menatap lurus ke depan. Walau sebenarnya sama sekali tak peduli kakiku akan bergerak ke mana. Pikiranku sejak tadi masih berputar-putar pada kejadian di rumah Kai. Aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang karena sekarang memiliki hubungan 'keluarga'—hubungan yang lebih dekat dengan sahabatku, ataukah merasa bingung dan kaget karena mengetahui fakta ini secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa mereka tahu kalau mereka adalah saudara? Maksudku, tidak mungkin Eomma dan Bibi Yixing tak memberitahu hal ini pada Sehun dan Kai, bukan?" tanyaku ketika kami memilih berhenti sebentar untuk mengamati beberapa anak yang sedang menaiki _merry-go-round. Well, _aku sedikit kaget mengetahui wahana itu ada di tempat ini.

Chanyeol menyilangkan lengannya di dada. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab, "Mereka sudah tahu hal itu sejak kecil _hyung_."

"Sejak kecil? Mereka sudah tahu hal itu sejak kecil? Wow, dan aku di sini menyatakan diriku mengenal Kai semenjak kami bisa melafalkan kata, tapi sialnya tak mengetahui hubungan persaudaraannya. Payah sekali," ucapku sarkastik sambil mengerucutkan bibir tanda tak terima. Selama ini aku pikir aku mengetahui seluruh seluk beluk seorang Kim Jongin. Tapi kenyataannya aku ketinggalan satu titik penting. Dan titik penting itu berhubungan dengan orang yang selama ini aku kagumi, _bagus, bagus sekali. _

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi menyedihkanku. "Kau akan merasa lebih payah lagi kalau tahu seluruh anggota inti tim basket mengetahui hal ini _hyung_," balasnya disertai seringai. Aku terbelalak sebentar sebelum meledak, "Yang benar saja!"

Kali ini ia tertawa keras. Aku mendelik padanya. "Apa bagimu aku menjadi sahabat yang buruk adalah hal yang lucu? Sekarang, aku benar-benar malu mengatakan diriku sebagai sahabat Kai! Bagaimana mungkin aku baru tahu ini beberapa menit yang lalu?!" balasku nyaris berteriak.

Chanyeol langsung berhenti tertawa dan menyeringai. "Tidak, tidak. Wajahmu terlihat lucu ketika malu dan marah begitu _hyung_," ucapnya tanpa dosa.

Aku nyaris saja berpikir untuk membuang motor kesayangannya itu ke suatu tempat. Membakarnya, lalu memastikan benda itu hancur tanpa sisa. Tapi, dibandingkan melakukan hal itu, sesuatu memenuhi pikiranku.

_Apa Kai selama ini tidak percaya padaku? Kenapa ia harus menyembunyikan hal ini? Kenapa ia tidak memberitahukanku saja seperti yang dilakukannya kepada rekan basketnya?_

Aku pernah dengar kalau anggota tim basket itu memang sangat dekat—kemungkinan mereka berlima adalah sahabat. Yah, dan ternyata mereka jauh lebih dekat dibandingkan aku dan Kai. Fakta lainnya, Sehun dan Kai adalah dua diantara anggota tim basket. Itu artinya, hubungan mereka juga sangat dekat—persis seperti saudara lainnya meski kini berbeda ibu.

_Wow. _

Dan seperti mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranku, namja itu meletakkan sebelah tangannya di puncak kepalaku. Membuatku kadang berpikir apa mungkin ia mulai hobi melakukan hal itu. "Aku yakin Jongin punya alasan tak memberitahumu semua itu lebih dulu. Tapi maaf, aku sama sekali tak tahu alasannya _hyung_," balasnya. Kali ini dengan senyum miring yang terkesan miris.

Aku menghela napas sebelum membalas senyumnya. "Tak apa. Aku harap ia akan mengatakan hal itu padaku suatu saat nanti."

Namja itu mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah stan yang menjual beberapa minuman dingin ataupun tradisional. "Aku akan membeli sesuatu di sana. Kau tak perlu ikut kalau tak mau _hyung_," ucapnya kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Aku memutar mata ke atas sebelum mengikuti langkahnya. "Kau memberikanku minuman kaleng, lalu ikut minum juga di rumah Kai, dan sekarang tetap merasa haus. Aku penasaran berapa liter yang dapat kau habiskan dalam sehari, Park Chanyeol." Ia mengabaikan kalimatku.

Dan ketika kami sampai tepat di stan yang ia tuju, aku baru saja berniat mengatakan kalau aku akan menunggunya di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di dekat air mancur. Tapi tak jadi ketika sepasang manikku menemukan dua kepala bersurai familiar.

Coklat dan hitam gelap. Dengan posisi si hitam gelap memeluk mesra lengan namja di sampingnya.

Sial, kenapa kakiku tak mau bergerak?!

**.**

**C.h.a.i.n**

.

**Author's POV**

"Ini untuk kebaikannya juga. Sesuatu yang bertumbuh, berkembang, akan lebih baik dari yang perlahan layu. Perasaan_nya _padaku akan berkurang dari seratus menjadi nol. Sebaliknya, kau bisa memberinya pupuk agar perasaan_nya _padamu yang semula nol, perlahan bertambah hingga seratus. Tapi, kalau memang pupuk itu tak cocok untuknya, atau _ia _memang tak ingin berpaling dariku,

…maka Byun Baekhyun—harus mengakui kekalahannya yang kedua dan terakhir."

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat ketika otaknya mencerna semua yang dimaksudkan namja di depannya.

'Sesuatu yang bertumbuh, berkembang, akan lebih baik dari yang perlahan layu. Perasaan_nya _padaku akan berkurang dari seratus menjadi nol. Sebaliknya, kau bisa memberinya pupuk agar perasaan_nya _padamu yang semula nol, perlahan bertambah hingga seratus.'

Ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti sampai berpikir seharusnya ia tidak perlu mendengar semua itu.

Yang Sehun maksudkan adalah Jongin harus _mendekati namja itu _hingga ia tak lagi memiliki perasaan pada Sehun. Jongin harus _mendekati namja itu _hingga sang namja memiliki perasaan padanya, bukan pada Sehun.

Itu yang harus ia lakukan. _Mendekati, merebut, membuat perasaannya berubah dan berpindah. _

Semua orang tahu, mengucapkan lebih mudah daripada melakukan.

Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membuat sahabatnya itu jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan berarti ia tidak mau kalau _hyung_nyaituberpindah padanya. Ia sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya kalau ia harus jujur.

_Ia mencintai sahabatnya. _Tapi bahkan ketika mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, tetap saja _namja itu _justru jatuh cinta pada Sehun—kembarannya.

Bukankah seharusnya itu berarti apapun yang akan Jongin lakukan sia-sia saja? Luhanmemilih Sehun sejak lama dan Jongin terjebak di zona bernama 'persahabatan'. Awalnya dan sampai beberapa menit sebelum pembicaraan ini, Jongin merasa tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia menikmati zona itu sebagai zona amannya.

Tapi kemudian sesuatu menghantamnya. Sesuatu yang beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun jelaskan padanya dan mendorongnya untuk percaya bahwa ia memiliki peluang untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Mengenai 'taruhan' Sehun dengan Baekhyun dan apa saja yang terjadi tiga tahun belakangan ini serta sebelumnya.

Jongin menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kepalanya mendadak terasa pening. _Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? _

Seperti dapat membaca dengan jelas apa yang ada dalam pikiran sang kakak, Sehun angkat bicara. "Bagaimana kalau kita anggap saja ini sebagai sesi 'mencari jawaban atas apa yang terjadi _saat itu'? _Karena jujur saja, setelah kau pergi pun, tak ada yang berhasil diselesaikan, _hyung_," ucapnya dengan nada pelan sembari memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Jongin mengeras.

"Kalian gila," balas si pemilik marga Kim.

Sehun mendengus kemudian melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Apa itu artinya kau setuju _hyung_?"

Dengan ekspresi gelap, Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. Namja itu mendelik pada Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya—entah karena apa, dan terlihat sangat mengerikan. Setelah itu ia memberikan tatapan lurus pada Sehun dan menjauh dari tempat itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

_Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Ia tidak mungkin berusaha merebut perasaan _hyung_nya_ _meskipun ia berharap sebaliknya_.

Tidak setelah ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**C.h.a.i.n**

.

Sehun menatap kepergian sang kakak dengan tatapan nanar. Ia seharusnya tahu semua ini akan terjadi—hal inilah yang terkadang membuatnya benci dengan sifatnya yang 'selalu benar'.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Tanpa bilang pun, ia tahu kalau Jongin menolak rencana mereka. Rencana sialan yang dibuat oleh namja yang kini sedang tersenyum seperti orang sinting entah kepada siapa.

Sehun mengepalkan tinjunya. Menahan keinginan untuk melayangkan salah satu pukulan pada Byun Baekhyun. _Tch, _seharusnya Sehun tahu ia tidak perlu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan namja ini sejak awal.

Tapi, terlambat sudah. Jongin sudah mendengar semuanya dan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sehun-ah~ Kita jalan-jalan sebentar, kau mau?"

Seolah tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya, Baekhyun berteriak riang. Ia mengalungkan lengannya pada sebelah lengan Sehun. Entah tidak peka dengan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh namja itu atau apa.

Setelah dua puluh detik dan Sehun tak menjawab namun memberikannya tatapan tak suka, Baekhyun balas memandangnya lurus-lurus. Membuat kening Sehun mengerut ketika memikirkan bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengubah ekspresinya begitu cepat.

"Jongin-ah akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan padanya tadi. Cepat atau lambat, mau atau tidak mau," ia bilang, nadanya terkesan datar dan dingin walau ditemani dengan seringai lebar.

Sehun tercekat untuk beberapa detik.

"Dari mana kau tahu _hyung_?" balasnya sama datar.

"Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan _aku _lakukan dan bagaimana Jongin meresponnya, tapi _aku _tahu." Namja itu terkekeh sinis dan Sehun mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang hal itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi _sekarang?"_

**.**

**C.h.a.i.n**

.

Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan membawanya ke festival ini. Namja itu seharusnya tahu Sehun tak begitu suka dengan tempat ramai, apalagi dengan _seseorang bergelanyut manja di lengannya. _

Semenjak keluar dari kafe itu, Baekhyun tak mau melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Sehun. Namja itu bahkan mengeratkannya. Tak peduli dengan aura membunuh dari namja yang ia peluk, seolah terlalu sibuk tersenyum pada orang-orang dungu yang mengira mereka adalah pasangan bahagia.

Oh, yang benar saja.

Bahkan ketika mereka berhenti di salah satu stan untuk membeli minuman, Baekhyun tak mau melepaskannya. Sehun merasa kesabarannya diuji sekarang. Namja itu bisa saja menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dari tubuhnya. Tapi opsi itu ia tolak karena tak mau Baekhyun bertingkah berlebihan dan membuat orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Selain itu, _ia mengingat taruhan di antara mereka. _Jadilah Sehun kini berusaha menikmati posisinya.

Namun ketika ia dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai dengan sebuah gelas minuman di tangan masing-masing dan berniat meninggalkan stan itu, dua orang familiar berdiri di sana. Tepat dihadapan mereka dengan ekspresi terkejut ketika sepasang manik keempatnya saling bertemu.

Dan Sehun pikir ia tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi setelah mengetahui dua orang itu adalah Luhan dan Park Chanyeol.

Seolah tidak peduli dengan ketiga orang lainnya yang tampak membeku di tempat masing-masing, Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Sehun. Namja itu malah tersenyum semakin lebar dengan tangan yang dilambaikan.

"Ah, senang melihat kalian berdua di sini. Apa kalian sedang berkencan juga?"

**.**

**C.h.a.i.n**

.

**Luhan's POV**

Namja itu tidak waras. Byun Baekhyun itu tidak waras.

Apa yang baru saja ia bilang? _Berkencan—juga? _Bukankah itu maksudnya ia menanyakan apakah aku dan Chanyeol sedang berkencan seperti ia dan Sehun?

Ia dan _suamiku? _

Gila.

Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Menahan gigiku yang mulai bergemelutuk karena marah. Menahan umpatan tidak senonoh yang bisa meluncur kapan saja. Persetan dengan kenyataan bahwa si pemilik surai gelap itu pernah 'bersahabat' juga denganku.

Namja ini baru saja mengaku dihadapanku secara tidak langsung bahwa ia dan Sehun berselingkuh di belakangku. Ia mengaku berselingkuh dengan _suamiku_. _Well, _orang macam mana yang tidak akan marah?! Apalagi melihat pose mesra keduanya. Semua orang pasti akan percaya kalau mereka memang sedang berkencan.

Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu kalau 'pernikahan' hanyalah simbol belaka untukku dan Sehun. Namja itu pasti tak benar-benar menganggapku pasangannya dan ia berhak semaunya mengencani namja atau yeoja manapun. Tapi tetap saja, sesuatu di dadaku terasa sakit bersamaan dengan napas yang kuhirup.

Sedetik kemudian aku merasa pandanganku perlahan buram—tanda ingin menangis entah karena marah atau karena sakit yang mengahantam atau mungkin keduanya. Jadi ketika Chanyeol berbisik lirih padaku untuk meminta maaf karena membawaku ke sini, aku mulai bersiap pergi. Menjauh dan membiarkan mereka melakukan apapun semau mereka tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahan lagi dan tidak pernah berniat menunjukkan betapa lemahnya aku pada mereka.

Tapi di langkah kedua, aku merasakan seseorang memegang pergelangan tanganku.

Bukan tangan besar dan kekar milik Chanyeol, tapi tangan hangat yang membuat kinerja jantungku menggila. Tanpa berbalik ke belakang pun, aku tahu kalau itu adalah Sehun.

Dan dalam sepersekian detik yang terasa seperti selamanya, Sehun menarik tanganku untuk mengikuti langkahnya setelah berkata, "Ikut denganku."

Saat itu, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan teriakan Baekhyun agar aku berhenti melangkah ataupun kenyataan bahwa menarik napas perlahan semakin sulit. Pandanganku hanya terpaku pada tangan Sehun yang kini menggengam erat milikku. Menyalurkan rasa hangat yang sukses membuat dadaku bergemuruh dengan nada yang menyenangkan.

Perasaan sakit dan marah itu menguap entah ke mana. Tapi, aku tetap tahu kalau kedua perasaan menyakitkan itu tetap ada ketika sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipiku.

.

.

**[7] end.**

**Continued in next chap.**

**[8] What's again?**

.

.

**A.N::**

**YOSH! HALO YANG RINDU SAMA AU MAANAAA~? **

**/krikkrik**

**AU KANGEN SAMA KALIAN JUGA LOH~ #civok satu-satu **

**/krikkrik**

**Ah, sudahlah. **

**#pundung**

**#ngais tanah**

**Oke abaikan. **

**Sori ini ngaretnya kuadrat, maafkan Au~ bahkan sampe nge-pm Au segala buat ngingetin aduuuuuh~ makasih banget kalo masih ada yg nungguin :^ #dibacok**

**Sekali lagi, bahasa ala novel translate emang diksi Au kayaknya, jadi apa hints nya udah keliatan ato masih rabun? Soriiiii**

**Berita kejam dari Lulu udah buat Au nge-drop sampai sekarang dan ngegalo level teratas. Mana ini fic galo pula lagi #sobs Doakan Au bisa buat yg romansu full untuk next chap(s)nya wuhehehe! Besok Au juga semesteran jadi—ah, sabar aja deh ya :''''))) Doain Au, kay?**

**REVIEWW PLISSSS!**

**A.N.N ::**

**Ada roleplayer ga di sini? **

**Atau mungkin, ada yang otaku ? **

******PM Au pliiiissssss dialaginyariteman**

**********Yosh,**

**L.O.V.E LUV #nyanyi**

**authleneenenene**


End file.
